Shadow of the Ninja
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: (AU) Peace has returned for a year in Ninjago. All is good in Ninjago until an ancient and mysterious enemy returns to Ninjago. In order to stop this new foe, new elemental masters must be discovered. While the ninjas expect more men to join them, it turns out that the new masters are female.
1. An Attack

**Story takes place after Rebuilding Zane**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

A year has passed ever since Zane defeated the Overlord and big things have happened. First off, Zane survived the battle and was inside the Digiverse so the ninjas, Nya, Cyrus Borg, and PIXAL did everything to bring him back. Eventually they did, but Cryptor also returned with new nindroids at his control. However, Zane was able to defeat him and ever since, Ninjago was at a state of peace.

During the nindroid invasion, Cyrus also lost the use of his arms and now resigns in a new chair that moves on his thoughts. Perhaps the biggest change was PIXAL returning with the ninjas to Sensei Wu's new monestary. With her having Zane's old power source, it increased her fighting abilities. With Zane and the others training her, PIXAL has become a great fighter.

Although Ninjago is at peace now, danger still lurks in the shadows. Sure, every now and then some crime happens or crimmals try to do something, but they're all stoped by the ninjas or the police. Everyday the ninjas train, because they never know if evil will ever strike...

**Kai's POV**

I can't believe they're making me get the milk. Me. The red ninja of fire reduce to getting cow juice! Zane just needed to have milk for dinner tonight. Let's not send Jay or anybody. Sigh. I was once a ninja, then a teacher, back to a ninja, and now I'm getting milk. Sooner or later we'll be dancing. Oh wait a minute, we already did that.

I finally make it to a pharmacy and get Zane's special milk. I walk up to the counter and reach in my pocket for the money.

"Is that all." The cashier asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

You see I have on thing there. Just scan it.

"That'll be $2.50." The cashier told me.

"For a gallon of milk?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. This isn't a grocery store, man." He said rudely.

"Alright here." I said as I gave him exact change.

"Thank you. Come again." He said as I was leaving.

"Doubt it." I said as I left.

I always get the last word.

I remember a time when me and my brothers fought skeletons, snakes, stones, and robots. Now here I am running errands. No one even seems to know who I am as I walk by them. Inside my pocket I feel my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Kai. Did you get the milk?" Nya asked.

"Yes. Tell Zane he can start dinner now." I told her.

"You're not still mad because Cole threw down rock are you?" Nya asked.

I know my sister well enough to know she's smirking right now.

"He was gonna throw down paper and you know it." I spoke into the phone.

She laughs as I stop and wait for the bus.

"How long until you're home?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Five minutes." I shrugged my shoulders.

From on top a building someone fired an arrow right at me. I don't know if they missed or if it was their target, because the arrow went straight through my gallon of milk. The milk spilled everywhere as the arrow got stuck in the ground. On the fletching of the arrow, a wire was attached to it.

"What in the hell..." I whispered as I turned my head.

The next thing I see are a pair of feet coming my way. I should've been quick enough to dodge them, but I wasn't and they kicked me right in my face. I landed hard on the street and quickly jumped out of the way from an oncoming car. I look at my attacker as Nya is still on the phone.

"Kai?" She asksed worriedly.

"Make that ten minutes." I said as I hung up.

My attacker looks like something out of a comic book. He's wearing all black from head to toe. Shurikens, throwing knifes, smoke pellets, bombs, and a katana are his weapons of choice. A mask with a white skull on it covers his face. Judging by his appearance I'm guessing he's an assassin.

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The assassin said.

Nailed it.

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who you're working for, but clearly thay sent you to a total beatdown." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

I barely saw him move as he pulled out a small throwing knife and...you know, threw it.

I look down at my left arm and see the knife deep in my skin. I then see my blood escape my body. I look up to see the assassin fly right at me with his foot coming my way. I dodged it this time and moved to the left. I hear another car honk at me and I jump in the air to avoid it. Not only do I have to worry about this guy, I've also got to worry about someone hitting me.

The assassin runs up to me. He throws a punch and I duck. He throws another and I dodge it. He throws one more and I catch his fist. Then I punch him in his face with my wounded arm. I let go and grunt in pain as more blood comes out. During my pain, the assassin doesn't hesitate to punch me. I'm unfocued enough to try to stop him so he keeps going.

"This is the most skilled warrior in Ninjago?" The assassin asked himself.

Did I hear him right? Most skilled?

"I must say: I'm not impressed." He finishes with another punch in my face.

OK, play times over.

I shake my head and avoid another punch. I duck under his arm and punch him in his ribs. As he grabs them I run behind him and put him in a headlock. I begin squeezeing his throat to make him pass out. This'll be over as soon as...What?

I don't get it. It only takes 11 pounds of pressure to collapse a windpipe. I'm using over 50 and he's not even flinching. He must be on some sorta drug.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

Something sharp found it's way inside my skin. I let go of my attacker and look at my side. There's a knife wound in my side with blood gushing out. How could he do that without me seeing?

On the assassin's elbow, I see a retractable blood stained blade.

"A retractable blade? That's just lazy." I tell him.

He turns around and starts to come my way. There's no more of what I can do tongiht. I see an oncoming semi truck and make my plan. I run towards my attacker, but before he does anything, I jump on top of him and then kick myself on top of the truck. I look down at the street and wave goodbye to him.

"So long, sucker!" I said.

Now I can focus on my body. Thanks to Lloyd giving back my fire powers, this should work. I remove my shirt and cause a flame to appear in my hands. I then grab my side and grit my teeth as the fire burns my skin. I hold it there for about 15 seconds and let go. I was able to close the wound and sto the bleeding. I put my shirt back on and take a look at my forearm and I still see tha blade in there.

I touch it and it doesn't move. It's in there deep. I take the end and pull with all my might and yell when the blade comes out of my skin. I then use my flames to close the wound as before. I sit down and relax as I take a look at the throwing knife he used. Pretty standard. A long, thin, silver, blade with a pointed tip and...what looks like a skull for a design on the other end. Better take it back to Sensei. I feel my phone vibrate again.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Kai! Where are you? Are you alright?" My sister asked scared.

"I'm fine, Sis. I'm on my way home and tell Sensei to wait for me." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've got something he'll want to see." I said as I examined the blade.

Just then, another throwing knife was thrown. This time in my phone.

"K-Kai? What h-happened?" My sister said as the phone shut down.

I turn my head and see the assassin on a motorcycle. No doubt stolen.

"No one to save you. You're stuck with me." The assassin said.

I tuck his trowing knifes in my socks in case I need them later. This time, the assassin throws some shurikens at me. Because of Zane, I've had practice with them before.

Five come my way. I block two of them, catched one, dodged another, and flung the last one right at him. The shuriken hit his wheel and he lost control of the bike. The motorcycle fell on it's side and the assassin jumps right at me. Thinking quick, I punch him in the face and he falls on the street and begins to roll. I think he's done, but I'm wrong.

The assassin then fires a grappling hook from his right wrist.

"This guy's a walking weapon." I said in disbelief as the hook attached itself to the truck. I look back at him and burst out laughing. He's being flopped around like a fish out of water. I stop laughing when I see blades come out of his vambraces as he uses them to hold himself up. Spark fly everywhere as drivers behind him try their best to avoid the sparks.

"He's good." I started.

The assassin looks at me and I smirk.

"But I'm better." I finished as I snapped the wire from his wrist using his shuriken.

I think that's what he wanted, because he pushed himself off his forearm and landed on top the truck with me.

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The assassin said.

"Heard you the first time." I said.

We fought again. I threw him punches and he blocked them with ease. He punched back and sometimes I wasn't so lucky. I don't know who this guy is, but he's strong and fast. He's clearly had more training than I have.

He blocks another punch I threw and this time punches me in my chest. I get sent back close to the actual truck and look up. That's when I see him jump at me. Thinking quick, I put my knees to my chest and waited until the assassin landed on my feet. With all my strength I kick him up back into the air where he hits a street light. As he comes back down I stand up and grab his neck and chest. With the last of the strength I have, I flipped him over my head where he landed on his.

"Take that!" I said out of breath.

He flips on his back and fires another grappling hook, missing me completely.

"You missed." I taunt.

He doesn't say anything as I realized I wasn't the target. I turn around and see his hook lodged in a building. I turn back around to see tha assassin grab my shirt. The next thing I noticed is that the both of us are flying above the streets of New Ninjago City.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He doesn't reply. Instead, he just throws me into a window.

I get up quickly and look around. A family sitting down to dinner is looking at me in horror. I turn my head as I hear more glass breaking. The assassin climbed in through the window and looked at me then at the family. I grabbed a kitchen knife. He ran over and grabed a child. The father ran up to punch him but got knocked down instead.

"Whoa whoa whoa! This is between you and me! Put her down!" I yelled.

The girl in his hands starts to cry along with the family begging him to let her go.

"Put her down!" I yelled again.

"Lay down your weapon." He said.

I threw the knife away from me.

"Put her down." I said.

"Kneel." He told me.

Not wanting the girl to get hurt I did as he told me to do. I got down on one knee and he dropped the girl. While she ran over to her family the assassin walked up to me. Very carefully, I reached inside my sock...

"How I love killing ninjas." The assassin said to himself as he was getting ready to grab his katana.

Before he did anything, I pulled out his throwing knifes from before and threw then at him. One got lodged in his eye while the other hit his face. I jumped up and punched him over and over again. To my left I could hear the family cheer me on.

I went for a kick in the neck, but he blocked it. I threw a punch, but he caught my fist and twisted it. I yelled again and he punched me hard.

I went flying right through the door and landed at the end of the hall. I must've hit the elevator button because I saw the numbers getting lower to my floor. I got up and saw the assassin walk out the door. He then pulled out two knives and ran my way. I ran towards him and we met in the middle.

He swung his blades and I avoided them. His attacks were becoming much aster because it was getting harder to avoid them. One blade them sliced through my cheek. He jabbed at me heading for my chest, but I caught his wrist and bent it back. He dropped the knife and I caught it.

I swung the knife at him, but he blocked the attacks with his. I then was able to stab his hand with the knife and he let go of his. It fell on the floor and I grabbed it. I tried to stab the assassin, but he caught my wrists. As I was pushin down, he was squeezing. He leaned in our heads and had a stare off. I was glarring at him with hatred and I couldn't tell what he was doing. The mask covered his entire face so I couldn't see his eyes. Make that eye becasue the knife was still in his left one. I hear the elvator ding and I head but him. He lets go of me and I dash to the door before it closes. I run inside and push the roof button repeatedly.

"Come on! Come on!" I say to myself.

I look up to see him running right at me. The door soon begins to close and I smile at this. The assassin then grabs a small bomb and throws it right at me. Thinking quick, I dropped the knifes and blasted fire at the bomb. The elevator doors close as the bomb goes off. I fall back against the wall and slide down it.

"I need help." I whispered.

Over the year of peace, Sensei taught us some new things. One being we can call for help using our thoughts. Since Zane has a sixth sense, all we have to do is focus hard enough and he will know what to do. I put the knives in my back pocket and then I sit locus postion on the floor and close my eyes.

"Zane. Hear me brother. I need help. Please find me." I whispered.

The elevator doors open and I walk out. I walk to the edge of the building and look over the side. The train tracks is what I see and I look to my left and to my right to see if any trains are oming. I see nothing.

Just then, a door bursted open. I turn my head to see the assassin standing there with burn marks. This guy can't be human!

We start to circle each other. I stop when my back is at the elevator. I reach for the button, but a shuriken is thrown at the controls. I look up at him.

"No where to hide now." He said.

From under his vambraces, two blades conected to chains fall out. The chains are about five feet long, but what do I know.

"Dude, how do you fit those in there?" I asked seriously.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he swings the chains. I'm not fast enough to avoid them and they slashed across my chest. I'm in too much pain to avoid them again, so he does the same thing over and over again. It feels like he's drawing something on my chest, but I'm to week to noticed. He then stops. I look at my chest and it doesn't look that bad. Just my clothes are ruined and I probably have scars now.

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts..." The assassin starts.

"...Has sentenced me to death. I heard you the first time." I said annoyed.

I start to run at him with full speed. He tries to ready his chains again, but it's too late. I tackled into him and grabbed his two knives from before. I then stabbed him in the back and held on to him as we fell off the building. I look down and see the train tracks coming right at us. Only then do I hear a train whistle.

My thoughts stopped as the assassin threw his chains at the building. They both got stuck in there and we came to a sudden stop.

He dangled in the air while I flipped over him from the stop. Using my badass ninja skills, I take the blades out of his back, flip around, and grab his arms.

"You're coming with me." I said as I cut the chains with his knives.

Both of us then fall again as we get closer to thre tracks. But instead of us landing on them, we landed on the train instead.

I'm so weak. I can barely move. I turn my head to see the assassin standing up!

He twists and turns his body as I hear his bones crack. This...thing got ran over by cars, a knife in the eye, blew up, two knives in the back and then fell on top of a train. Sure, I mean I got worse than that but I can barely move. This guy is standing up like no big deal.

I get up and prop myself as well. The assassin run towards me and throws punches. I do my best to avoid them, but it's not enough. I throw my punches and the same thing happens to him. I need a weapon.

He then punches me and I fall close to the edge. I look down and see a pole attached to the train.

"Bingo." I said to myself.

I pulled on it with all my might and it broke off. I got up and smirked as I twirled the pole around in my hands with skill.

"You're move." I smikred at him.

The assassin didn't say anything. He only looked at my face as I saw blades come out of his vambraces.

"Oh great." I said.

He ran up to me and I gripped my pol tighter. His punches would be more deadlier now that blades were out.

I swung my pole, but he ducked to avoid it. He jabbed at my side, but I blocked the blades with my pole. I pushed him back, but he came running after me. I ran too and before he got to me, I stuck my pole on the train and lifted myself above him. I then flipped over the assassin and with my pole, I whacked him in the back. He stumbled forward a bit, but turned around. That's when I hit him in the head. I guess he was mad now, because he got off part of my pole. Then it hit me. An idea not the pole.

"Is that the best you can do?" I mocked.

I started to spin my pole in my hands as he tried to stab me. I kept moving my pole like a boss to avoid him. Once he stopped I think I saw his eye widen.

Both ends of my pole were now pointed and sharp.

"Thank you." I joked.

I then jabbed at him but he dodged it. He slashed at me and I whacked his arm away. Very quickly, I then kicked him in the chest. He was about to fall over, but he caught himself before he did. With his legs bent I had to move fast. I ran and then jumped in the air. When I could reach, I shoved my pole right through his leg and through the train. Blood moved down the pole and down his leg as he looked at it. Not even a scream.

"What are you?" I aksed.

Again, he didn't say anything. He then punched me over the side of the train. Instead of falling off, I grabbed the edge of it and then kicked myself right trough the window. I got up to see the horror on people's faces.

"It wouldn't be New Ninjago City if ninjas didn't rain from the sky, am I right?" I joked.

"There is blood dripping everywhere." I heard a woman say.

I walked over to the blood and looked up. I saw the blood stained pole in the train and I smiled at it. A guard walked in the cart.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"There's a dangerous person on top of the train. I've got him trapped up there and hopefully he'll stay there. Can we move these people to other carts so they're not grossed out by the blood.?" I told the guard.

"Yes. I'll take care of it." The guard said.

"Thank you. Where's this train stopping at?" I asked.

"Uh First and Main." He told me.

"Call the police and tell them to meet us there." I said.

"OK." The guard said.

"Uh, Mr. Ninja." I heard a small boy ask.

I turn my head to him and he points up. I look up and see the pol moving upwards.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I grabbed the pole.

I pulled it back down, but he pulled it back up. During this, the guard was moving the people to another cart.

Our little game of tug of war went on for a minute. Both of us were pulling at the same time, but he stopped and I fell on the ground. Seeing the pole about to fall out, I kicked it back into place. I thought I had him, but he started to pull it back up.

"Alright, tough guy. Try this!" I said.

I heated the end of the pole in my hands and pulled it back down. When the pole was nice and orange with heat, I curved the end of it into a hook and let go. The assassin on top was moving it around. When he didn't feel me pulling on it, he pulled on the pole hard and the curve part now went into the bottom of his foot.

"Nice." I said.

I climbed back out the window and back on top. More blood was escaping his body now with his bleeding foot. I walked up to him.

"You're done." I told him.

Clearly he wasn't, because he slashed at me. I backed up to avoid and went back up to him. Again, he tried to hit me. Eventually he did and I fell on the floor.

""Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The assassin said for the fourth time.

I was about to say something, but instead I flattened my body out. The assasin looked at me confused and then turned his head. There he saw a low tunnel coming up.

I blink and when I open my eyes, I'm covered in darkness. I hear flesh tearing and bones breaking as something wet splatters across my face. I can only imagine it's blood. I don't know what happened because it's too dark. I try to make a flame, but I'm too weak. So I sit in the darkness and wait.

About two minutes later the train comes out of the tunnel. We soon come to a complete stop. I look around and see no one else on the train with me. I turn my head and see police cars, ambulances, and the news waiting at the train stop. I lift my head up to see anything else and I almost puked.

In front of me I see the severed leg of the assassin, still standing up right thanks to the pole. I lay my head back down and look towards the sky. I was complaining about life being to boring when I walked into the city. Now I wish I could teach again. As my eyes begin to close I see five people running along the roof tops getting closer to me.

"Guys." I said weakly.

With that, I closed my eyes.

**Whatcha think? You excited for more?**

**R&amp;R**


	2. The Enemy

**This story had a great start. Thanks to HailsStorm, wolfy9114, nindroidzane, ReaderOfGoodBook (Guest), DeliciouslyDangerous1, AwesomeAuthor13, and Guest for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Masters of Spinjitzu**

**Kai's POV**

What the hell happened?

"He looks really bad." Jay said.

Jay? Is that you?

"Maybe we should put his hand in warm water." Cole laughed.

"I don't believe that would work. If anything it will cause him to wet himself." Zane said.

Cole and Zane.

"Zane, it was a joke." Nya said.

"Oh. Hold on...Ha! Nice one Cole." Zane said.

I hear something flip open and then hands smackig each other. I'm guessing Zane turned on his funny swich and then high fived Cole. I got to wake up. My eyes creak open some and I see the light.

"Put on some music." Jay said.

I barely see him reach in his pocket and pull out his phone. He pushes on the screen and I soon hear Weekend Whip by the Fold, my favorite song and band.

"What is that supposed to do?" PIXAL asked.

"He likes this song." Jay said

He then sings along to the lyrics.

"Guys look. He's awake." Nya said happy.

My eyes opened all the way and I see my firends all gathered around me.

"You can stop with the water now, Cole." Zane said.

"Aw man." Cole said.

"What happened?" I asked.

I look at my body and I see I have a few stitches, bandages everywhere, and I'm wearing on of those hospital gowns.

"We found you on the train covered in blood." PIXAL said.

"We took you to the ambulance and they brought you here." Zane told me.

"Did you get the milk?" Jay asked.

"Jay." Cole said.

"What? I'm hungry." Jay said.

"Kai what's the last thing you remember?" Nya asked.

"I actually remember all that happened. Where's Sensei?" I said.

"I'm here." Sensei said as he walked in the room. "Good to see you are OK. How do you feel?"

"Like hell, but I'll be OK." I said with a smile.

"You are lucky we found you in time, Kai. If you hadn't contacted me the way Sensei taught us, you may have died." Zane said.

"Way to lighten the mood, Zane." Jay said.

"Kai, can you tell us what happened?' PIXAL asked.

"Yeah. It started out when I stoped at the bus stop..." I started.

I told them everything about my mysterious attacker. Everything I did and everything he did. I described what he looked like and told them about his weapons of choice. Everyone was shocked to hear about my night. Probably the most shocked was Sensei. He was so pale when I ended my story.

**Sensei's POV**

Kai just told us about his experience with his assassin. I never thought that they would return to Ninjago. I was deep in thought because I hear my student's call my name.

"Sensei?" Kai asked.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Are you OK?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded.

"Kai...You said he had a skull on his mask?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah, painted white. The only color on his suit." He told me.

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked again.

"He didn't talk much, but he did repaet a line a few times." Kai said.

"What was it?" I asked.

Maybe it's just a random act of violence. There's no possible chance that this could be...

"Kai Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." Kai said.

I lose my balance and stumble in the room. Before I fall on the ground, Cole catches me and lifts me back up.

"You OK, Sensei?" He asked me.

"The Society of Ghosts. This isn't possible." I said to myself.

"I thought the society was just a myth?" Zane said.

"You've heard of them?" PIXAL asked.

"Beware the Society of Ghosts, that watches all the time, ruling Ninjago from a darkened place, behind granite and slime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send The Shadow for your head." Zane said their old nursey rhyme.

"What's that, a haiku?" Jay asked.

"It is the Society's nursey rhyme. Used to frightend people in an ancient time." I told him.

"Slow down. Who are they and what do they want with Kai?" Cole asked.

"Like Zane said, their just a myth. Or at least they were." I started.

"Sensei?" Kai asked with concern.

"After my father defeated the Overlord, Ninjago was at a state of peace and the people were happy. That is, except for a group of people known as the Society of Ghosts. They were followers of the Overlord and loved evil and all that it repesents. They tried their best to take over the planet for their fallen master, but they were stoped by the ninjas of that time. Knowing they are not fighters, the Society created an elixir that could bring heal any injury. Instead of using it on themselves, they gave it to fallen warriors. These warriors were soon given the strength, speed, and skill to defeat all who stood in the society's way. The greatest of them was a man named Ra's Noonien Vandal. It is said he took down an entire army with just his hands. With this elixir, the warriors, or Shadows as the society calls them, had advance healing powers. Eventually, my father and the Ninja of Light were able to defeat them all. However, the Shadows were all stolen and no one knows what happened to them." I explained to my students.

"I guess not all were defeated." Nya said.

"Or a new Society has been formed." Cole said.

"Both are possible." I said.

"Do you think the Shadows have returned or could it be a new elixir was made?" Zane asked.

"I'm not sure. Could be either. Kai, at any moment did the Shadow make any marks on you? Perhaps in a specific design?" I asked.

"He made a few scratches on my chest, but I could see that well." Kai told me.

"Let me see." I said.

Kai sat up slowly and then moved his arms through the gown's arm holes. He then pulled the gown slowly down his chest. When his entire torso was shown, we all gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kai asked worried.

Jay holds up a mirror and Kai gasps as well.

On his torso, the Shadow made a design of a skull on Kai using his blades.

"What does this mean?" PIXAL asked.

"A warning. They find the most skilled warrior there is and attack him or her. Near the end of the battle, this mark is made somewhere on the body of the most skilled warrior. It is to tell people that a new Shadow is born." I explained.

"Hear that? Most skilled." Kai smirks.

"This is no joke, Kai. If you died, the Society would've brought you back to life and make you a new Shadow. They could've attacked either of you. But you were alone so that must explain it." I said.

"Calm down, Sensei. No one is killing anybody. We can stop these guys." Jay said.

"Jay right. We faced the Overlord twice already so these guys can't be too hard." Nya adds.

They make a valid point. I relax a bit and agree.

"Maybe you're right. But we must be prepared and ready for anything." I tell my students.

"Yes Sensei." They said together.

"Does anybody know what happened to the Shadow?" Kai asked.

"They went up and down the train tracks and follwed the blood trail, but found nothing." PIXAL said.

"He's missing a leg. AHe couldn't have gone far." Cole said.

**Shadow's POV**

"Master's, I have returned." I adressed my masters.

They all sit above me and stare down at me. Their black cloaks cover their bodies, while their hoods cover their face.

"Did you find the red ninja?" One of my masters asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you make the mark?" ANother asked.

"Yes, masters. But he got away. Forgive me." I lowered my head.

"That would explain you leg." Another said.

"This world is far too new to me." I said.

"It doesn't matter. The people wn't know what to do with it anyway." My king said.

The leader of the Society was our King. He sat in the middle of his brothers and sisters and wore no hood to hide his face. He was a middle aged old man with a scar going over his eye.

"Your higness, what do we do?" One of my masters asked.

"Princess Alayne." The king called his daughter.

The princess soons steps into the light. She also wore black clothing, but it wasn't a cloak. Instead she wore something more tighter than the others that showed her stomach. She also had a mask but it covered her mouth and showed her beautiful eyes. Or I mean eyes.

"Yes father?" She asked.

Her voice is like that of a goddess.

"You enjoy the Shadows, correct?" My king asked.

"I do. They are most...fascinating." She said as she looked at me.

I merely bow my head to hide from her beauty.

"Take this one and get him a new leg. He'll need for what I have in plan." The king said.

"Of course, father." The princess bowwed.

"Brothers and sisters. it won't be long until people now of our exsistence. We must be prepared." My king said.

The others agreed with him. They soon got up and disappeared in the darkness, leaving me and the princess. She soon made her way down to me and I bow my head to her again.

"You highness." I said.

"There's no need for that now. My father can't hear you." She said.

"With all do respect, my lady, I was trained to be a killer and to follow orders of the Society. That includes your father." I tell her.

She pulls down her mask and I see her smiling at me. Her lips are painted red and she has a light scarlet color on her cheeks. This is the first time I have ever seen her face.

"You are a great man." She smiles.

"Thank you." I thanked.

"Come. Let us get you a new leg." The princess said as she starts to leave.

I try my best to keep up, but I keep tripping. The princess sees me and turns back around. She wraps her arm in mine and helps me walk. I can only thank my masters for allowing us to wear these masks that cover our faces.

**Kai's POV**

A week latter I'm allowed to leave the hospital. As I leave the building I see my friends waiting for me on the Ultra Dragon. As soon as I get on, the dragon flies up in the air and makes it back to the monestary. The trip back home was filled with "Are you OKs" from my firends.

We all walk inside and see Sensei over looking his scrolls.

"Everything OK, Sensei?" I asked.

"Just doing some reading." He told me without looking up.

"While you were resting up, Sensei was searching for possible locations of the Society." Cole said.

"All were previous locations used before in the past." Zane said.

"So we were waiting for you so we could go find them." Jay said.

"Well I'm back. Let's go." I said enthused.

**I couldn't hold it in, so I gave you another chapter today. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but I was too excited to wait. Everyone seems to like this story. SPOILER ALERT: Next chapter one of them gets captured.**


	3. Searching

**Thanks to LucyBrick123, HailsStorm, RapidstarJ, and nindroidzane for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Sensei's POV**

I have marked five locations of the Society's possible hiedouts on a map of Ninjago. These hideouts were discovered long ago by brave explorers, like Clutch Powers. Evidence shows that the Soceity was at these locations. I always thought it was some joke, but one of my students was attacked by their warriors known as Shoadws, and I believe every word of what they said.

After my students bring Kai home from the hospital, he is more than willing to go out and search for these hideouts.

"In the past, many explorers believe they have found the location of the Soceity of Ghosts. I have marked these location on this map." I started.

"Only five?" Nya asked.

"Unfortuantly, yes. The Society have covered their tracks well over the years." I told her.

Just then, my nephew Lloyd walked in my monestary.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"Uncle called me. Said he needs help finding the uh Gruop of Souls or something?" Lloyd said.

"The Society of Ghosts, yes." I correct him.

"Won't it take us all day to go to every location, Sensei?" PIXAL asked.

"It would. That is why we're spitting up." I told her.

"Do you believe that would be wise, Sensei. We don't know what could happen if we split up. The Society of Ghosts could send their Shadows after us." Zane said.

"I am aware of what could happen if we split up. That is why you'll be in teams of two and you'll have your weapons." I said.

"What are the teams?" Kai asked.

"Jay and Nya, you're a team." I said.

The two smiled at each other.

"Zane and PIXAL, you're a team." I told my android students.

They also smiled at each other.

"Kai and Lloyd, you two are a team." I said.

The two friends, fist-bumped I believe is what the kids call it.

"Cole, you'll go alone." I said.

While Cole nodded, one wasn't so calm about it.

"Why does Cole get to go alone?" Lloyd asked.

"Because he is the strongest of you all. He also will be going to the farthest location and he'll need the Ultra Dragon, so in a way, he's not alone." I told him.

"But I'm the Green Ninja." Lloyd whinned.

"Yes, you are. If you were still golden, I'd make you go alone." I told my nephew.

"Relax, kid. He'll be fine." Kai said.

"I have my reasons for my choices, Lloyd." I said.

"Fine." Lloyd sighed.

"Sensei, that is only four groups for four locations. What about the last one." Zane asked.

"I'll be going to that one...alone." I answered.

Before anyone can say anything, I cut them off.

"I am going to that one alone because I am more experienced than any of you. So I don't want any more questions. Understand?" I told them.

"Yes, Sensei." They said in unison.

"Alright then. Let's go." I said.

The ninjas walk outside in their groups. While Cole jumps on the dragon, the others stand there.

"What do we do?" Nya asked.

"Have you forgotten about this?" I asked while I push a button.

The Ultra Sonic Raider then drives up to the ninjas.

"Whoa I forgot about the tank!" Jay said excited.

"Dibs!" Kia and Lloyd shout together.

The two ran over to it and jump inside. Jay is not happy about this.

"Aw man." Jay whinned.

"Don't worry, Jay. Mr. Borg sent you a special gift." I smiled.

"Uh a gift?" Jay perks up.

I push another button and one of Mr. Borg's Thunder Raider drives up pulling a hover copter.

"Thank you Cyrus!" Jay yells in the sky.

Jay and Nya jump in the Thunder Riader while Zane and PIXAL take the hover copter.

"What about you, Sensei?" Cole asked.

"Do not worry about me. I've called Cyrus and he programmed the locations on you GPS." I started.

The lights on the vehicles turn on and show the ninja. A small screen lights up on the dragon's harness.

"Looks like you've got an upgrade, boy." Cole chuckles while he pets the dragon.

"Go ninja. And be careful. When you're done with searching come home and we'll report what you discovered later." I finished.

Cole, Zane and PIXAL take to the air, while Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Jay take the roads. I watch them all leave as I stand outside my monestary.

"Time for these old bones to get some moving." I said to myself.

I looked down at my map and headed east. Towards the Society's place of origin.

**Kai's POV**

"Alright, looks like we have to take a left up here." I told Lloyd.

"Got it." He said while turning.

We've been driving for hours now, but we're close to our destination, I can feel it.

"Alright and...stop." I said.

The Ultra Sonic Raider came to a complete stop.

"This is it?" Lloyd asked unsure.

"This is it." I told him.

We jumped out out of the tank. I always thought I would travel all across Ninjago if I became a ninja. How right I was. I'm not sure where we're at, but at least it's somewhere new. I wouldn't call it a dessert, but it's something like the Cave of Despair. Surounded by rocks, rocks, and...oh look rocks.

"There's nothing here. Uncle sent us on a wild goose chase." Lloyd said as he kicked a rock.

"Calm down, Lloyd. If Sensei thinks there's something here, then there's something here." I said walking around.

I searched the rocks and found nothing. I overlooked them and nothing. I kicked them and nothing.

"Did you find it yet?" Lloyd mocked.

"No, not yet, smart ass." I said.

I walked over to a large part of a wall. There a large rock sat up against it. I walked over to it and exammied it. This thing was pretty dusty. Dustier than the other rocks. Lloyd walked over to me.

"What you find. Oh a rock. For a second I thought we would never find it." Lloyd mocked.

"Why am I being punsihed. I already got attacked by a Shadow." I shook mmy head.

I started to rub the dust away. I then saw something carved onto it. I brushed the rest away and their I saw some kind of chicken scratch on it.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Not sure. I've never seen this language before." Kai said.

"Here, let me see. Hm? Show...the symbol...and your...shadow may...die? Oh wait "enter". That last word's enter." Lloyd siad.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Have you met my mother?' Lloyd asked.

"Oh yeah." I said as I remembered that Misako spent her adult life learning everything.

"What symbol do you think they mean?" Lloyd asked.

I wasn't sure of what symbol they meant. Show the symbol and your shadow may enter. What symbol and how does my shadow...Wait that's it! I start to remove my ninja gi.

"Uh, Kai?" Lloyd said.

"Relax. I'm showing the symbol." I said as I took of my shirt.

On my chest was the skull design the Shadow made on me when he attacked me. I can only guess that this is the symbol. I stand in front of the rock and wait. The letters on the rock began to glow and the entire place begins to shake.

"Kai, what did you do?" Lloyd asked while we're shaking.

"I showed the symbol of the Shadows." I said.

The large rock then moved on it's own and showed it was covering a hole. The shaking stopped and I put my shirt back on. I take a few steps and poke my head in.

"Oh, see here we go." I said as I looked in.

In the hole was a staricase that lead down. Before we walked in, I grabbed a stick and lit it on fire.

"No way but down." I said as I walked in.

Lloyd followed after me.

We walked down the stairs until we found ourselves in an underground room. There we saw writing on the walls, weapons everywhere, and old clothing.

"Ugh smell that. That's the smell of dirty laudry wrapped up for centuries." Lloyd said as he covered his nose.

"Would you look at this place. The Society's definitely been here." I said looking around.

"Hey Kai look." Lloyd said.

What is it-" I started.

I turned around and a Shadow is right in front of me. I dropped the torch and punched him in his face.

"Ow!" Lloyd yelled.

"Wha-" I said.

The 'Shadow' took of his mask and revealed Lloyd.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I thought you were a Shadow." I said helping him up.

"I found this mask on the floor. It was just a prank." He told me.

"Yeah well, it's not funny. That thing tried to kill me." I said.

"Sorry." Lloyd appologized.

"It's cool. This place is too ancient to hold the Society. No one's been here for decades." I said giving the place on more look around.

"I guess your right. Now what?" Lloyd asked.

"Sensei said when we're done, head back home and report." I said.

Lloyd and I headed back to the stairs and walked back outside. When we got up there we jumped in the Ultra Sonic Raider and headed back home.

**Zane's POV**

PIXAL and I were on way to one of the five destinations that Sensei Wu had given us. With the use of the hover copter, we would arrive there very soon.

"Coming in on the location, Zane." PIXAL told me.

"Excellent." I said.

A minute later, we landed in a dense jungle. I have never been to this part of Ninjago before. Each and everyday it seems that me and my friends travel some where new. We exit our vehicle and proceed the rest of the way on foot. After walking for a short distance, PIXAL and I were standing in front of an ancient temple.

"Ladies first." I smiled at PIXAL.

She smiled back at me and headed towards the temple opening.

"Rather dark in there, Zane. Don't suppose you have a light?" PIXAL asked.

"I do. My head." I answered.

My head soon lit up and the darkness cleared up and we could finally see the path inside the temple. This time, I take the lead to light the way. We walk down the hallway for quite some time. There seems tobe no entrance to anything else in the temple. We soon find our way at the end of the hall.

"There's nothing here." PIXAL said.

"I'm not so sure about that, PIXAL. In my years of a ninja I know looks can be decieving." I said as I overlooked the wall.

"I don't mean to question your logic, Zane, but don't you think that the Society may have made a few false hideouts to throw people off their trails." She said as she came up to the wall.

PIXAL then kicked the bottom of the wall when she finished her sentence. I could hear something on the other side.

"Wait, PIXAL, did you hear that?" I asked.

"I think I did." She said.

"Kick it again." I said.

She did and cracks formed. The sound was hollow which meant something had to be on the other side. With Lloyd giving back our powers, I touch the wall with one hand and freeze it solid. When it's frozen, I give the structure a good punch and it comes crumbling down.

"It's possible that the Society could have made false hideouts, PIXAL, but this isn't one." I smiled.

We walked in the hidden room. We reached the middle of it and stood in place. We then scanned the entire room with our eyes. There wasn't much here to report back to. Or so I thought.

"Zane come look at this." I heard PIXAL say.

I walked over to her and she found she had a scroll in her hand. Unlike everything else that was covered with dust and cob webs, this scroll looked like it was just written. It must've been preserved all these year. PIXAL opens it up and it is written in a language I have never seen before.

"Can you make it out?" PIXAL asked me.

"No. I have never seen this language before. But I believe I know someone who can." I said.

"There doesn't seem to be anything else worth taking back with us." PIXAL said giving the room one more look.

"I agree. Hopefully the others will have better luck than us." I said as we made our way to the exit.

**Jay's POV**

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost, Jay." Nya laughed.

We left sometime this morning and it's already past five. After one more time of asking Nya she tells me we're there.

"You think the society would have some hideout like in a desert, or the ocean." Nya said jumping out of the truck.

"Yeah. The last thing I'd expect would be a small village." I said as I took a look around.

The location Sensei sent us brought us to a small fishing village, Merriam. **(A/N: Which is a city in Kansas. Look it up!)**

"Ever been to Merriam before, Nya?" I asked.

"No I haven't. How bout you?" She asked me.

"Yeah with my grandfather. We would come up here to fish every summer." I told her.

"Oh, that sounds nice." She smiled.

"Not really, it was horrible. I'm an inventor, not a fisher." I told her.

Nya gave a small laugh and we walked in the village. The smell of fish would really get to you once you got past the gate.

"Whoo, that's strong." Nya said as she grabbed her nose.

"Yeah, this place never changes." I said as I smelled the air thinking about those summer days.

We walked down the village and headed to our destination. Along the way, people in their markets would try to sell us their fish.

"Fish! I got fish here!"

"Behold the dragon fish! The only fish with fangs in all of Ninjago!"

"Hey, city dwellers, you ever seen a fishing pole? Well look at this!"

"I've got worms! You won't catch Jack without worms!"

On and on they'd yell while we walked past them.

"OK, Jay, here it is." Nya said as we stopped outside a small building.

I opened the door all this guy sold was fishing lures.

"Welcome, outsiders. You're right on time." He said as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"We're not here for lures. We're here on other business." Nya said.

"Ah yes. The Society of Ghosts no doubt." He said with a smile.

Both of us stop dead in our tracks.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I make it my business to know, Jay. This was once one of their meeting places, but after the First Spinjitzu Master defeated them, I turned it into my home and store." He told us.

This guys is really freaking us out!

"Did you call me Jay?' I asked.

"That's your name right? Or our we in the timeline when your parents were going to name you Jazlynn if you were a girl?" He asked me.

I nearly puked! No one knows about that but me and my family.

"H-How do you know that?" Nya aksed.

"I told you, I make it my business to know. You see, his parents were expecting a girl and already had a name picked out, but when it was a boy that was born on July 17th they decided to drop the Z, L, and two Ns and named his Jay instead. How's that am I in the ball park?" He asked me with a smile.

We just stand there with horror in our eyes.

"In different timelines, you were going to be a girl, but that never happened...Jazlynn." He said.

And with that said, I fainted on the floor.

**Cole's POV**

After flying all day with the Ultra Dragon, we finally made our way to an old temple in the mountains. I jump off and look around. The entrance to the temple is covered with fallen rocks.

"Rocks won't stop me." I said.

Before I made my way over to the door, the dragons beat me to it. They had started to dig and push away the rocks. When they stopped the entrance was destroyed and a larger hole was made. I thing they did it so they could come in with me. They were all looking at me and waiting.

"I could've done that you know." I told them.

Rocky lowered his head and licked me. We made our way inside and took a look around. It was so dark it made my gi look like a lighthouse.

"Hey Flame, a little help?" I asked.

I think I saw Flame give a nod before he saw blasted fire in the air. I think dragons can see in the dark, because Flame shot a huge chandelier. All the candles on it got hit and it lit the entire room up.

"Nice shot." I smiled.

I could finally see the inside of the temple. This place looked like it hadn't been touched in years! No way the Society could be using this as a base. Just then, the dagons sniffed the air and started to growl.

"What is it, boys?" I asked.

They were all snarling at something higher up.

"What is-" I started.

I turned around and I then saw a cloaked figure jump down at me. I backed up out of the way and he landed on his feet.

"No skull so I'm guessing he's not a Shadow." I said aloud.

"Leave this place, boy. The Society can not be stopped." He said in an eerie voice.

"We'll see about that." I smirked.

He then flew right at me. Surprised by this, I couldn't avoid him. Instead he caught my wrists and pushed me into a wall.

"Leave and never-" He was cut off when Shard grabbed him with his mouth and then trew him into another wall.

While Rocky, Flame, and Shard were growling at him, Whisp lowered his head and helped me back up. I started to run over to him, but I stopped and turned to the dragons.

"If anyone asks, I did that OK? You all were waiting outside." I told them.

The dragons must be able to understand us, because I could hear them all give a low laugh at me. I walked over the the cloaked person and picked him up.

"Who are you? Where's the Society?" I asked furiously.

There was no answer.

"Don't play dead. My dragons didn't throw you hard enough to.." I started as I pulled off his hood.

His skin was turning gray with every second, he was getting lighter, and his face was drying up. Soon, he crumbled to dust leaving behind his cloak.

"Wait'll the guys here about this." I said to the dragons.

**Sensei's POV**

I have been walking all day. It becomes the dead of night as I reach my destination, The Temple of Souls. The Society of Ghosts place of origin. I climb the mountain it sits upon and make my way to the entrance. I light a torch and make my way inside. As I walk trough the temple, I raise my staff in the air.

"The evil in this place can longer hide. Reveal yourself to me!" I yelled.

I then brought my staff back down onto the ground. When it made contact with the floor, my staff would produce a white light that covered the entire temple. The light would stop and show me that this temple has been used recently. The Society covered it up with a spell to hide themselves. I repeat the process a few more times and everytime I do, I get closer and closer to the Society.

"The evil in this place can longer hide. Reveal yourself to me!" I yelled for the last time.

I brought down my staff and when the light disappeared from the temple, a Shadow jumped out at me.

He punched me in my face and I fell down to the ground. Before I could get up, the Shadow grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I fell on hands and knees and rised my head to see the Shadow coming at me. This must be the one that attacked Kai, because his left leg was made out of metal. As he made his way towards me, his wrsit blades came out of his right vambrace. He then tried to stab me, but I was ready and jumped out of his way.

"This is not the way to end my life." I said.

"That comes later." He said.

My vision soon became blurry as my head began to swim. Something was wrong with me as my legs gave out and I feel on my knees. I look at right arm and saw that a scratch was there. His blades must have been covered with drugs as he cut me. I try to move away, but I fall on the floor. As my eyes closed, I could see others come up and surround the Shadow.

1 Hour Later...

My eyes burst open and I jump to me feet. I look around and see that I'm no longer in the Temple of Souls. In fact, I'm not sure where I'm at.

"Welcome, Sensei Wu..." I hear a voice said.

I turn around and see a man on a screen. He wears all black for clothing and has a scar over his right eye. He appears to be no older than Garmadon or myself.

"...To your doom." He finishes. "I am the King of the Society."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hidden away so that no one can find you." He told me.

"Why am I here?" I asked again.

"You are the most skilled teacher in Ninjago. Your students already checked our abandoned hideouts, but you came alone to our real one and for that you will suffer." I said.

I turn around to see the Shadow from before standing there. He pulls something from his back and I get in a battle stance. He throws at me and I catch it. It's my staff.

Here's the deal..." The king starts.

I turn back to the screen.

"You are hidden somewhere in a maze. Do you see that light there?" He asked me while pointing.

I turn my head to see a white light far away from where I am standing.

"Yes." I answered.

"That's the middle. If you can make it there, you'll go free. Deal?" He said.

"...Alright." I answered slowly.

"However it won't be easy. The maze will change it's path and shape at random points in time. I will also be sending in my Shadow to slow you down from getting to the middle. But if you make it there, you will go free." He told me.

"I will play your game...for now." I said.

"Excellent." He finished as the screen turned off.

The maze already had begun to change as I heard it's stone walls move. I turn my head back to the Shadow to see a wall being made to seperate us.

"I look forward to killing you." He said as the wall closed.

Behind me I heard a wall open. With not much choice, I walked into the maze. I give a small smile because I know with my ninja training, I'll be out very soon.

**Or will you? Sensei's been captured and the ninjas don't know where to go to find him. It'll be up to Sensei Wu to get himself out of this jam. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. The Maze

**Thanks to HailsStorm, Anonymous (Guest), and XShinkuKikinX for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Sensei's POV**

Four days. I've been in here for four days! Every turn I take leads me to a dead end. The enitre maze changes it's course before I can close to the middle. The darkness is my only protection from the shadow. However, my eyes are bloodshot because every now and then a white flash blinds me. I can only imagine that the Shadow wants me to give up. But I can't.

Along my path, I find food, but I don't eat all of it. It might be drugged or poisoned so I only take small bites then run from it. I'm so tired. If I stop to rest, the Shadow will find me. I just need to keep moving forward. I can't stop now.

My poor students must be worried for me. These walls are made from Venge Stone so I can't use my powers to help me. Even if my students find me, we'll never get out. I'm on my own. I must stay in the darkness. That is where it is-

"Ahh!" I yelled.

Something is in my back. I pull it out and see that it is a throwing knife. I turn my head where I see the Shadow standing there. Before I move away, he throws down one of his pellets. A white flash blinds my eyes. As I rub them, the Shadow attacks me.

He runs up and punches me across the face. He grabs my beard and throws me into a wall. The Shadow then kicks the back of my knee and I fall to the ground. I try to stand up, but he grabs my leg and pulls me away. I look up and see I'm getting farther away from the light. With my free leg, I kick the Shadow's arm and he releases me. I quickly stand back up and run. I don't turn around, but I know he's following me.

I run stright, noturns no nothing. Just straight. Only If I have to turn, do I. I getting so close to the middle, AI can feel it.

"Er!" I grunted.

The Shadow punched me in the back of the head. I turn around to see him grab a knife. As he runs to me I back flip in the air, kicking his face in the process. As he stumbles back I then run up and grab him. As I move my feet with all my strength, the Shadow stays in place. He takes his fist in his hand and then brings them down on my back. I let go of him, but he grabs my throat and lifts me in the air.

With no other idea in mind, I stick my thumbs in his eyes and keep him there. He growls and throws me across the path way. I land hard on a wall and slide down. I look at my hands and see that I'm holding his mask. My eyes widden as I quickly look up. I don't see his face, but I do see him running. Blades come out of his wrists as I close my eyes. When nothing happens I open them.

The maze had changed it shape again, and I look at the wall that seperated us. I give a weak smile and stand back up. As I turn to leave with the mask in my hand, the Shadow yells.

"I will find you!"

I turn my head back to the wall and then proceed on in the maze.

**Cole's POV**

It's been four days an no one has seen or heard from Sensei Wu. I fear that the Society of Ghosts have found him. The team and I have been searching non stop for him. Being the leader, I have to remain calm so the others don't worry. However deep down, I am fearful that something bad has happened to him.

"Everyone, report in." I ordered over comlink.

I'm flying the Ultra Dragon over all of Ninjago while the others are in their teams from before searching.

"PIXAL and I have not found him, but we will continue our search." Zane said.

"We've been all over the roads and still no luck." Nya said.

"We can't find him anywhere, Cole." Lloyd said sadly.

"I've got no luck up here either. What about Mr. Hamato, has he found anything?" I asked.

"He says to go back to Merriam and wait at the docks. I'll go check that out." Jay said.

When we all returned home from searching, Jay and Nya met a strange man in Merriam. Jay went on and on how he's a super being, but Mr. Hamato has declined this. He told us he will explain everything when Sensei returns. But that never happened.

"Alright while he's doing that, everyone else keep searching. We have got to find Sensei." I told them.

I pulled on the dragon's reins and they all flew downwards.

"Come on, Sensei. Where are you?" I said to myself.

**Sensei's POV**

Hours passed ever since I fought the Shadow and I'm still no closer to getting to the middle. I look down at the mask in my hand and grip it tighter. I turn my head when I heard something in the dark. There's nothing there. I have to find my way out of here before I lose my mind.

I keep walking along through the maze, but it feels like I'm walking in circles. I come to a stop when I see an red apple on the ground. The Society must put the food in here so I don't starve to death. I feel my stomach growl as I pick up the apple. I can't play their game. It might be poisioned or deadly. As I stare at the apple, the maze changes again.

"I'll never get out." I said to myself.

Just then, the floor below me raised me into the air. Keeping my balance, I waited until this new wall stopped. When it did, I could see the entire maze below me. I turned my head and that's when I saw it. The middle! The white light was beaming down on it like a calling. A smile made it's way along my face as I ran towards it.

I held my staff along the walls so I could know when the wall would end. With every step I was getting closer and closer to my goal. But then, disaster struck. A small bomb was thrown up next to me and It blew up. The explosion caused me to fall back on the ground. I know it was the Shadow who threw it.

I get up carefully on my feet and keep moving. This time I run because I'm still so close to the middle of the maze. After one more turn I see a room with a white light down the hall.

"Finally." I said to myself.

I start walking along the hall when I feel the maze shake. I look ahead to see a door closing on the middle. My eyes widen in horror as I run to it. Before it closes all te way, I throw my staff in it and it stops, but not for long. I can see my staff bending as th door tries to close itself. I my staff bends in half, I jump in.

I slide agaisnt the floor as my eyes get used to the new light. I look around and I don't see anybody. I only see a large fountain that has nice refreshing water pouring from it. I make my way over to it and stare at the water inside.

I smack my lips together as I feel my tounge run agaisnt my dry mouth. Without thinking, my hands cup together and scoop water in them. I hesitate to put the wsater in my mouth. It might be drugged or poisioned or...

"I don't care!" I yelled.

I drank all the water in my hands and then shove my head into the water. I drink as much as I can until I need to refil my lungs with air. With the cool water still on my face, I rub away any dirt that's been on it for all these days. As I get ready to turn around, someone punches the back of my head. I fall on to the fountain as my arms get in the water. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Shadow put on his mask that I dropped when he punched me. Before I get back up, the Shadow stabs me through the stomach.

"Sensei Wu, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." He whispered in my ear.

The Shadow removes his blade and I fall to my knees. I grab my bleeding wound to stop the blood from escaping my body.

"B-But..." I struggled to say.

The Shadow then grabs the back of my head and slams my face into the fountain's structure. He then picks me up and I'm lifted into the air. The Shadow then throws me and I land on the floor, hard. I turn my head to see the Shadow putting on brass knuckles and making his way towards me. With my head at this angle I can hear...

"Rushing water?" I asked myself.

Before I can think of anything else, the Shadow turns me over and grabs my gi. Only the upper half of my body his up as my lower half lays on the ground.

"Let's finish this." The Shadow said.

"Wait! The S-Society said I'd g-go free..." I said weakly.

"And you believed them? Ha! I don't know what's sadder? That you believed the Society...or that you thought that you'd go free." He said.

When he finished his sentence, the Shadow then punched my face repeatedly. Blood splattered against the floor with every punch. I can feel my skull crack inside my head as he punches me. After one more punch, the Shadow lets go of me.

"He is ready." He said to himself.

The Shadow picked me up and lifted me into the air.

"My masters I present to you Sensei Wu!" He yelled.

More lights turned on and I could see the Society of Ghosts members sitting above us. All of them wore hoods over their faces except for the king, who sat in the middle of them.

"This is the most skilled teacher in all of Ninjago!? Bah! See how he bleeds like the rest of them?" He said.

I could hear the roaring laughter of all of them come from above me.

"Tell me, what is his fate? How is he to die?" He asked them again.

All the members shouted ways to kill me at once. I could only make out what a few were saying.

"Break his neck!"

"No, bleed him!"

"Cut his throat!"

"No no no! Hang him! Hang him!"

"Take the old man's spine!"

"Cut off his head!"

They all roared at the Shadow as he continued to hold me up. Their yelling went on for minutes until the king yelled.

"SILENCE!"

The entire Society got quiet.

"We will let the Princess Alayne decide." The King said.

All the members agreed on that.

"Yes the princess."

"She will decide."

"She'll know what to do."

"How do you want the old fool to die, my daughter?" The king asked as he turned his head.

The princess stepped into light and I could feel the Shadow's grip tighten on me. This young woman appeared to be the same age as the ninjas. She looked down at me and stared.

"Beat him to death." She told the Shadow as all the other members agreed with her.

"As you wish, my lady." The Shadow bowed his head.

He then threw me against the wall and it cracked.

"Hurt him like this?" The Shadow asked as he punched me all over.

"More! More!" The Society yelled.

The Shadow grabbed my throat and threw me again. This time I fell on the floor. The Shadow turned me over and punched me over and over again. Blood went everywhere with every punch. The floor underneath me began to crack. If he kept this up, we might fall through. The Shadow grabbed my ankles and threw me on the floor multiple times.

"When he finished, the Shadow threw me at the fountain. More blood escaped my body as I tried to get up. The Shadow made his way over to me and put his metal foot on my chest and then shoved my body, causing more bones to break. He then turned me over and shoved my face into the water. I yelled as he held my head down. He would hold my head down for about 15 seconds then lift me back up for 2 and then do it again. Less and less bubbles came up as I began to close my eyes.

The Shadow raised me from the water and then held me tight. He then started to run at full speed and stopped when my body crashed into the wall. The entire room was filled with my bones cracking. The wall behind me also cracked, but not as bad. After that, my entire body went limp. I was still alive, but barely. The Shadow then dropped me and I fell on the floor face up.

"I saved the last breath for you, my masters. Do with him as you will." The Shadow said.

All the members got from their seats and flew down to us like...ghosts. The Shadow stepped backed as the members crowded around me. I laid in my blood as all these strange people climbed over me. Before my eyes fully closed, I could see the princess and the king come up to the sides of the Shadows.

I can't give up. I have to stop them all. I try to move, but I can't. I'm too weak, too broken, too done. Every part of my body is telling me to let go or to give up. I decided to listen to them and closed my eyes.

When I open them, I'm surrounded my stars in space. I look down at my body and see that there is nothing wrong with it.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

"Not yet, but you will be soon." A familiar voice said.

I turn my head to see someone I thought I would never see again.

"Father?" I asked.

The First Spinjitzu Master, my father, was sitting behind me with a smile on his face.

"Yes my son, it is me." He said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I've taken your soul to this place before you fully died, but I can't hold onto you forever. Your body is being beaten as we speak." He told me.

"I know. It is the Society of Ghosts." I said.

"I know my son. An ancient evil has been awaken and you can stop it." He told me.

"How? I'm as good as dead. I can't." I said."

"You must, Wu. If you don't the world is doomed. The world I made for you and your brother." He said.

"Father...My bones are broken, my blood is gone, and my body is damaged." I said.

"You can escape from them! I know you can." He said with a smile.

I gave him a small smile.

"You must stop them and return to the elemental masters." He told me.

"How is the world doomed if I die." I asked.

"The Soceity will destroy all who stand in their way. The only way to stop them is with the Ninja of Light." He said.

My eyes widened.

"The Ninja of Light was destroyed when the Soceity fell." I said.

"Yes he was. A scroll has been discovered that fortells the future of the Society. New masters must be found for the Ninja of Light to be awakened again. You must train these new masters." He told me.

"I...I won't fail you father. But how can I possibly escape from this?" I asked.

"You have never given up before, Wu, so you won't start now. Did you give up when your brother tried to steal the weapons?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"Did you give up when the ninjas had to be found?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Did you give up when you were swallowed by the Devourer?" He asked me again.

"No." I answered again.

"Did you give up when the weapons were stolen?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Did you give up when the Overlord escaped his prison?" He asked.

"No!" I answered.

"Did you give up when you were captured by the Nindroids?" He asked again.

"No I didn't!" I yelled.

"Are you going to give up know?" He asked.

"No I'm not!" I yelled again.

"Good." He smiled before he disappeared.

I could feel the Society over my body even though I was still here.

"Get...Off...Of...ME!" I yelled.

My entire body jumped up as the members were all thrown back against the walls. They all got up and ran away from me.

"He lives!"

"Run!"

"Kill him, Shadow. Kill him!"

They all escaped laeving the Shadow and me alone.

"Impressive. You still got some fight left in you." He said.

I ajusted my body and got into a battle stance. He did the same as his wrist blades came out.

"Let me see If I can cut it out." He said.

The Shadow ran up to me and tried to slash at my body. I avoided every attack he made. He tried to kick me, but I dodged that as well. He then tried to cut me agai, but I ducked to avoid his blades.

"Hold still!" He yelled.

He jabbed at me, but I caught his arm. I then ripped off his vambrace as it fell to the floor. He tried the same thing with his left arm, but I did the same as before. Now it was my turn. I ran up to him and punched him over and over.

"Leave me...my students...and my family alone." I said with every punch.

He fell back against the same wall as before. Before hi slid down it, I punched my again. With ever punch the wall would break. I stopped punching as he leaned against the wall. I then kicked him with all my strength and he fell threw the wall. He laid there as I grabbed a big rock and walked back to the middle of the room.

"That goes for all of you! Do you hear me!?' I yelled.

I sat down on the floor and began to struck the floor. The floor would crack and break as I brought the rock down on it.

"You said I'd go free and that's what I'm doing!" I yelled.

I kept hitting the floor as I could see rushing water below through some holes.

"I thought I heard water. How else could this fountain be here? We must be over some fresh water rivers. Very sloppy work Society of Ghosts." I mocked.

Just then, the rock shattered in the air.

"No one speaks to the Society like that!" The Shadow yelled.

He tried to grab me, but I jumped in the air and onto his back. I kept grabbing his suit as he tried to pull me off. I then climbed over his body as he tried to attack me.

"Release me!" He yelled.

He then grabbed me and threw me into the fountain. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked as he stepped over the part I was hitting.

I opened my hand to reveal I had taken the pins out of his bombs. His eyes widdened in horror as he tried to take them off. But it was too late.

"BOOM!"

All his bombs went of as I covered my eyes to protect them. I lowered my arm to see a large hold in the ground, but no sign of the Shadow. I got up and walked over to the hold, dragging my left leg.

"I'll be back for you all!" I yelled as I stepped into the hole.

I fell down into the water and I let the rushing current move me along. Sweet freedom.

The water became faster as it pushed me all over this underground cave. It was getting stronger too as I was being pulled under. I soon found my way under the water as the current pushed me down. I was then being pulled again as my body went all over. The water did clean me up and my wounds as I tried to hold my breath. I wasn't sure where I was going as long as it was away from the Society. Minutes passed by as I was still under water leading me somewhere.

**No POV**

Jay was still standing at the docks in Merriam. He was standing there all day because the stranger, Mr. Hamato told him to. Jay could here his communicator beep.

"Anything?" Cole asked when Jay answered.

"Nothing yet, but I'm not leaving. We got to find him." Jay said.

"Don't worry, Jya, we will." Cole said with a smile.

Bubbles came up to the surface of the water.

"Hey Cole I think I got something." Jay said as he got closer.

Sensei Wu gasped for air as he came up through the water.

"Sensei!" Jay yelled.

"Sensei?' Cole asked.

Jay jumped in the water and pulled him up onto land. A few villagers came up to see the commotion.

"Get help! Hurry!" Jay told them.

They all ran back to Merriam to go get help.

"Jay?" Cole asked.

"I've found Sensei, Cole, but he's in bad shape. Get to Merriam quickly!" Jay said.

"We're on our way." Cole said as he hung up.

"Hang on Sensei." Jay said.

"Thank you...thank you...t-thank...you." Sensei said weakly just as more vllagers came and picked him up.

They all rushed back to the village's hospital to tend to his wounds.

Back at the Society of Ghosts' maze, a few of the members and the king were surrounding the hole.

"What an exciting battle." One member said.

The others agreed with him as two more members crwaled up through the hole.

"Well?" The king asked.

"He's gone, your highness." One of them said.

"Look." The other said as he pointed to the left.

Everyone turned their heads to see the Shadow pull his body towards them. His body was now burnt from the explosion, his bones were broken, his blood was black and his clothes were burned. However, his body was healing itself at a fast rate.

"Masters..." The Shadow said.

"You don't get to speak." The king said.

"Master?" The Shadow said.

"Silence!" The king yelled as he kicked the Shadow in his face.

The Shadow turned over on his back as he looked up to the King.

"You failed to kill the old man. Now he has escaped." The king said.

The Shadow hung his head.

"Don't worry. I will end your shame." The king said as he pulled out a sword.

He raised the sword in the air.

"Damage the brain and the Shadow can't heal himself." The king smiled evily.

As he brought the sword, someone grabbed his wrist.

"Princess Alayne?" The king said confused.

"Father, please, do not harm this poor being." The princess begged.

"Why not?" The king asked.

"He did nothing wrong. We sent him out to find a skilled warrior and he did. He would've finished him, but the tunnel stopped him. And we sent him into the maze to hunt down the Sensei, which he did. Father, he was in there for four days looking for him and attacking him. This Shadow has done all that we asked him to do and now that Sensei Wu has escaped, you want to punish him. If you must punish someone, punish me." Princess Alayne told him.

"My daughter, why must I punish you?" The king asked.

"I told Shadow to beat the Sensei, which he did. If I had chosen something else, then the old man might've been dead now." The princess said looking down.

"Oh daughter, I could never be mad at you. Very well, the Shadow may live. We'll send the healers to him to speed up his healing ability." The king said.

"I will stay with him until they get here." Princess Alayne said.

"Of course." The king said as the members left them alone.

Princess Alayne looked down at the Shadow and smiled. She then sat on the ground and put his head in her lap. She began to stroke his head gently as he reached for her hand.

"Thank you...my lady." The Shadow said softly.

The Princess smiled again and gently kissed the top of his head, just as the healers walked over to them.

The king walked down a long hallway with other members of the Society.

"My king, do you think it is wise to keep that Shadow alive?" One member asked.

"He's right. He may heal but not were it matters. Not after that beating." ANother said.

"Relax my brothers, I know what I'm doing. Besides..." The king said as he opened a door.

Everyone stepped into the room and saw about fifty caskets lined up in rows with one opened up.

"...It's not like we only have one Shadow." The king laughed evily.

**I want to say personal thank yous to a few people.**

**HailsStorm: You are always the first one to review my chapters and they are always just so nice to read. No matter what story I right, you are the one who reviews them first. Thank you so much for reading.**

**RapidstarJ: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. And also for adding me to your favorite authors list. I always have a few troubles when I try to write my fight scenes and yet you say I have talents and that it was the best one you've ever read. Thank you so much for that. I can't help but smile and laugh when I read what you have to say.**

**XShinkuKikinX: Thank you so much for your review on the last chapter and for reading my other story Another World. What you told me made me smile so big my cheeks almost ripped. I'm also glad that you're a Cole fan just like me. I propose we find two more Cole fans and form a band :D Anyway, thanks again for your message. It made my day.**

**I hope you all loved this chapter because it was fun for me to write. The next chapter is where I believe the story really starts at.**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Old and New Friends

**Thanks to ****XShinkuKikinX and Shy Girls for your amazing reviews.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that none of us own these series so I'm not sure why they make us put these here.**

**Sensei's POV**

I gasp for air and my eyes burst open. I look around to see I'm in a room, but not my own or a hospital's. I look at the other end of my bed and see my students staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Hello everyone." I smiled.

"Sensei!" They all cheered.

They all came up to me and gave me a group hug. They pull away and still have smiles on their faces.

"Next time, your taking the dragon." Cole joked.

All of us laughed at that. I look down at my body and see I have a few bandages.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were hopping you could tell us, Sensei." Zane said.

"Jay found you at Merriam and you blacked out. You were gone for four days." Kai said.

"You waited at Merriam all this time?" I asked Jay.

"Oh heck no. We met someone there who gave me and Nya the creeps, but after he told us who he is, we wanted to show him to you." Jay started.

"But, as you know, you weren't there." Nya said.

"After searching for you for days, he finally told me to go back to Merriam. I waited all day and then you gave out of the water." Jay ended with a smile.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's actually waiting for you outside. Come on." Jay said.

Everyone helped me up from my bed and standing up on the floor. Cole and Zane stood by my sides with Kai in the back. Everyone else is in the front.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Garmadon's monestary. It was the closest place to Merriam." PIXAL said.

Nya opened the door and I saw Lloyd sitting on the couch with Garmadon and Misako talking with someone I thought I would never see again.

"Hamato?" I asked with a smile.

"Wu!" He laughed turning around.

Hamato ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"How are you, son?" He asked.

"Doing much better, thank you." I told him.

The ninjas helped me sit down on the couch next to my family.

"Can you believe it, Wu, Hamato is back." Garmadon said.

"Actually I can't believe it. But I'm glad he is." I smiled.

"It's good to see you two again. It has been far to long. However, introductions are in order." He started.

Hamato turned around to the ninjas.

"I've already met Jay and Nya, but for the rest of you, my name is Hamato." He bowwed.

My ninjas bowwed to him as well.

"Hello, Mr Hamato. My name is..." Zane started.

"Zane Julien, Cole Terrene, Kai Pyrrhus, and PIXAL Borg." Hamato said with a smile.

"Uh.." Kai said.

"You see, boys and girls, I'm not any normal human." Hamato said.

"Are you an alien?" Jay asked.

"No, that's absurd." Hamato said.

"Then what are you and how do you know them." Zane said while pointing to my brother and me.

"It was thousands of years ago. After the First Spinjitzu master defeated the Overlord, Ninjago was finally at peace. Years past and the Master would look down from his monestary and smile. One day, he thought he could sense the Overlord returning. He thought the Overlord was going to attack the Heart of Ninjago." Hamato said.

"The Heart of Ninjago?" Lloyd asked.

"An old crystal that contains the balance of the world in it. Who ever wields that crystal could do whatever they want with it." Garmadon said.

"Anyway, the First Spinjitzu Master came down to my village. He asked for brave spinjitzu warriors to join him. Four of my friends and I went with him and we traveled to get the Heart. We walked for months to reach it when finally, we did. There was no sign of the Overlord anywhere, but the Master still wanted to take it back with us. Over the years, the Heart of Ninjago had become a little...unstable. As I climbed up to it, the crystal was glowing bright. I reached out and touched it, but that's when everything went to hell. It reacted out against my touch and an energy blast filled the entire cave. Only me and the First Spinjitzu Master survived. The master took the crystal and myself back to his home. I awoke days later to find out that I could see the futures." Hamato said.

"Futures? Like more than one." Cole asked.

"There are an infinite numbers of posible futures. For example, Cole, in another future you become the worlds greatest dancer, Kai becomes a world famous blacksmith, Jay stays at the junkyard and Zane becomes a biologist." Hamato told them.

"You mean...we never met each other?" Kai asked.

"I possible futures, yes." Hamato said.

The boys looked at each other.

"That's amazing." Jay said amazed.

"It's a total pain in the ass." Hamato said.

"Whoa. What about me?" Lloyd asked.

"You'd sill be at Darkleys." Hamato said.

"Oh man." Lloyd said.

"Anyway, please go one with you story, Mr. Hamato." Nya said.

"I had to get used to using my new powers, so the First Spinjitzu Master allowed me to stay at his monestary. He trained me to keep my mind always calm so my powers don't over react. Eventually, I had my powers under controlled, but the First Spinjitzu Master told me I was always allowed to stay. More years passed and I found out that I don't age. I'm immortal." Hamato said.

"When did you find that out?" PIXAL said.

"On my 60th birthday when I still looked like 25 years old. Ha. That was 700 years ago." Hamato chuckled.

"That explains why you look so much younger than Sensei." Jay said.

"Jay." Nya nudged him.

"Then the boys came into the world. The First Spinjitzu master had created the Golden Weapons when the boys were born. These weapons were to protect the boys if the Overlord ever returned. He loved his sons as much as I did. They were always the nephews I never had."Hamat smiled.

Garmadon and I both smiled at him.

"As the boys got older, I realized they would need the space. I told the First Spinjitu Master I would be leaving and he was sad to see me go. Before I left my family, I told them to stay away from bushes because some snakes hide out there." Hamato ended the last part looking at us.

Garmadon and I turned our heads away.

"I got more control of my powers and I found out I could do so much more. Like stepping into other dimensions, looking into the past and so many other things." Hamato ended.

"That's amazing." Cole said.

"It's all true. But now onto business. Zane, you and PIXAL found a scroll with an ancient language on it." Hamato said.

"Yes we did." Zane nodded.

'You were hopping Misako would be able to translate it, but she can not. Fortuantly I can." Hamato said.

Nobody could even move, not even Garmadon and I. Zane pulled out the scroll and handed it to Hamato.

"My father came to me in a vision, Hamato." I said.

"He told you about the Ninja of Light." Hamato said overlooking the scroll.

"Yes." I told him.

"I thought so, it's all this scroll talks about. 'Only the Ninja of Light can defeat the Society of Ghosts. He must be awaken from his slumber to do so...' Hm? That's interesting." Hamato said.

"What is it?" Misako asked.

"The Ninja of Light will be awaken and have great powers. The great ninja will be summoned by the Elemental Masters." Hamato said.

"Us?" Kai asked.

"You are the masters." Hamato smiled.

"Then am I the Ninja of Light?" Lloyd asked.

"What? No. You're the Green Ninja. This Ninja of Light is an ancient being of great wisdom and strength. You're already got your color, boy." Hamato said.

"How do we summon him?" Zane asked.

"That's the thing. It says the Elemental Masters will summon him when they discover their Ultimate Potential. This can only be unlocked when new masters are discovered." Hamato said.

"New masters? Does this mean we got to find more guys?" Jay asked.

"No, not men." Hamato said.

"You mean girls? Girls can't be masters." Lloyd said.

"Excuse me?" Nya asked crossing her arms and PIXAL putting her hands on her hips.

"Son?" Garmadon said.

"They can be fighters, but they can't be elemental masters." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd!" Misako said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're being crazy sexist right now." Kai said.

"Just speaking the truth." Lloyd said.

"Sigh. I told the First Spinjitzu Master that the Black Ninja should've been the Green Ninja, but he said he saw something special in his grandson." Hamato said walking away.

Hamato went over and grabbed two long suitcases.

"Anyway, I visited the First Spinjitzu Master last year when I saw these futures and he gave me these." Hamato said placing one suitcase on a table.

"What are they?" Garmadon asked.

"Something for the Elemental Masters. New weapons." Hamato said.

"Weapons?" They all asked and coming up to the table.

"The Golden Weapons weren't the first weapons the Master made. He practiced first with silver." Hamato said.

"I thought father destroyed them after the golden ones were made." Sensei said.

"He tried to, but like the Golden Weapons, they can't be destroyed." Hamato said as he opened the case.

The ninjas all drooled over the silver weapons. Each of them looked like their Golden ones, but only silver.

"Not as powerful as the golden ones, but just as dangerous. These are a gift from the First Spinjitz Master. Try not to blow them up." Hamato said.

The ninjas gave a little chuckle at that remark.

"When you take your weapon, drain you powers into it." Hamato said.

"What!?" Jay asked.

"You want your weapons to have the elemental powers, don't you?" Hamato asked.

"Yeah but.." Cole said.

"Butts are for sitting. Besides, once you unlock your Ultimate Potential, you'll get them back." Hamato told them.

The ninjas each looked at each other. They then sighed and Kai was the first to pick up his weapon. Kai looked at his new silver sword and put both hands on the handle. Kai concentrated on his weapon and his entire bodly started to glow. All that glow then went into sword as it caught on fire. Kai opened his eyes and smiled.

"Fy-ah!" Kai yelled as he raised his sowrd in the air.

"That's so cool." Jay said as he picked up his new nunchucks.

He took a handle in each hand and his body started to glow. All the glow went into the nunchucks. The chain conecting the handles became and bolt of lightning and Jay started to swing them around.

"Awesome!" Jay yelled.

Zane picked up his shurikens and did the same as the others. His body started to glow until it went into the shurikens. Zane looked down at his shurikens and threw them. Snow started to fall from them as they went around the room. Both came back to Zane's hands.

"Excellent." Zane smiled.

Cole picked up his silver scythe with both hands. As before with the other three, Cole's body started to glow until it all went into the weapons. His scythe started to form a cloud of dust around itself.

"Oh...Yeah." Cole smirked.

As the ninjas all talked about their new weapons, Hamato placed the other suitcase on the table.

"More gifts?" Misako smiled.

"For our female masters. The Sister Elements as the Master put it." Hamato said.

"What are the elements?" Garmadon asked.

"Wind, Sound, Water, and Nature." Hamato said as he did their symbols with his body. **(A/N: I know sound isn't really a symbol and I'm sure people are gonna say "why not use metal?" Well I'm gonna be using metal for something else.)**

"How will we find them?" I asked.

"Use the weapons as a beacon. When they are close to their wielders, they will glow brightly. Use that to find your way to them." Hamato said.

"I don't suppose you know where we can find these ladies at?" Misako asked.

"I can only say that the first two masters are very close." Hamato smiled as he opened the case.

Two of the four weapons inside began to glow very bright.

**I bet none of you will guess who the first two masters are :)**

**R&amp;R**


	6. A Change in Plans

**Thanks to XShinkuKikinX, Mehri Garmadon, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, RapidstarJ, Shy Girls, LucyBrick123, GemeniZodiac, HailsStorm, nindroidzane, and AwesomeAuthor13 for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this: I don't own Ninjago**

**Cole's POV**

Man that's a bright light! After admirring my brand new silver weapon, someone turns the sun on high. I think it's coming from that second case. One or more of the weapons inside must be glowing. After a few more seconds of this blinding light, it starts to dim down.

"The Fans of Wind and the Sais of Sound have found their wielders." Hamato smiled.

Sensei almost says something, but the two weapons fly out of the case and into the hands of...Nya and PIXAL.

"Ninja-Go!" Hamato yells before doing spinjitzu.

No idea he could do that. He becomes this silver colored tornado and makes his way to Nya and PIXAL. When he gets there, he spins right around them both and they're wearing ninja gi. The design is pretty much the same like ours when we faced the Overlord for the last time. With the X design across the chest and the shoulder armour. Nya's elemental color is yellow while PIXAL's elemental color is purple. I gotta say it, they look hot!

Everyone is staring at them like they have two heads. I'll be honest, when Hamato said the masters would be female, I didn't know two of them would be these two. Sure it makes sense with all the training they've had, but still.

"This is..." Nya started.

"There must be some mistake." PIXAL said.

"The First Spinjitzu Master chose you two for a reason. Whatever that reason maybe, you two are the first new elemental masters. Nya, the Yellow Kunochi of Wind. It blows right through you. PIXAL is the Purple Kunochi of Sound. The sounds are all around you." Hamato smiled.

The girls both looked at each other first before bowing to Hamato.

"Wow. Guess I was wrong. Sorry ladies." Lloyd appologized.

The girls both smiled at him.

"Hm? Perhaps there is some hope for you it, young one." Hamato said before walking off.

Lloyd just stared at him.

"Two masters found, two to go." Misako said.

"Indeed. Anyway, I've done my part. Take the other two weapons. When you're close, the weapons will tell you." Hamato said handing Sensei the case.

"Thank you, old friend." Sensei smiled.

"I will be back when you need me." Hamato smiled back.

"This is so cool. I never thought there would be other elements out there, along with masters. This is gonna be great with you two out there with powers. Right guys?" I said.

I turned around to my brothers and they looked...I'm not sure how they looked. They each had a different expression.

"No way is my baby sister going togo out there and fight along with us!" Kai yelled.

Well, Kai's mad.

"Nya is a ninja? That's so awesome! She was already a samurai and now she's a kunochi! Awesome! This is gonna be great!" Jay exclaimed loudly.

Jay's happy. This caused an agrument between Kai and Jay

"This...is most...surprising. Although PIXAL know's how to fight, due to us teaching her, I never expected her to become a full warrior. Let alone a kunochi. This new adventure we take will be very interesting." Zane said.

Zane's...happy, maybe. Surprised, yes, but happy I think?

"Boys!" Nya yelled trying to get them to stop.

"What's the big deal? She was already a samurai and fought with us!"

"Yeah, but she was wearing armour!"

"She'll have weapons and powers!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"BOYS!" Nya screammed.

Both of them turned their heads to Nya.

"Kai, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." Nya smiled.

"Yeah, but-" Kai started.

"As long as you and Jay are by my side, I will always be safe." Nya told her brother.

Kai's anger went away and he hugged his sister, who returned the favor. Then Jay jumped in the mix. I smiled at them and turned to Zane and PIXAL, who also were hugging.

"Ah, that's nice." Hamato said.

They all stopped hugging and turned towards him.

"Train these girls well, ninja, and the Ninja of Light will return to us." Hamato smiled.

We all smiled back at him and then high-fived.

"Let's start searching for the other two tomorrow." I said with the others agreeing.

As my friends and I were all talking, the elders talked amongst themselves.

**Sensei's POV**

"A power lies within all the eight masters. You must teach them to control it." Hamato said.

"...Understood." I told him.

"Do you? These young eight men and women will gain powers no man has ever seen. They will be unstable...especially Lloyd." Hamato said.

"What about my son?" Misako asked.

"He still has the brain of a child. Remember that. He will gain more powers in the near future." Hamato told us.

"How near?" Garmadon asked.

"Too near." Hamato answered.

I looked at my brother adn Misako and we then turned our heads to Lloyd, who was now with the ninja. My nephew has grown up some in these past few years, but is it enough? He's sometimes rash, too quick, and always looking for a fight. He get's that from Kai.

*Gasp*

I turn my head back to Hamato who has a look of terror on his face.

"Oh my..." He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was hoping we weren't in this timeline." Hamato said.

Before any of us can question him, a purple light appears behind me. We all turn around and the ninja stop talking as we all see a purple vortex in the middle of Garmadon's monestary. The ninjas tighten on their silver weapons as we all stare at what's happening. Just then, four people step out of it. It's too bright to tell, but I can tell that they're men.

"Guys?" One of them asked.

He sounds a lot like...

"Cole?" Cole asked.

They all step farther away from the light and these men look exactly like the ninja. The boys lower their weapons and put them away. I turn to Hamato, who's now pale.

"Jay, my main man." Jay and the one who looks like him said together.

They walked up and high-fived each other.

"Kai, how's it goin'?" Kai and his doppelgänger said.

"What are you all doing here?" Zane asked as he walked up to the one who looks like him.

"We come with bad news." Zane's doppelgänger said.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Lloyd escaped." The Cole doppelgänger said.

This time, the ninjas, the girls, and even Lloyd stopped moving. They all turned pale, just like Hamato.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Garmadon asked.

"Forgive us, sir. We come from another world." Zane2 said.

"Another universe. We're the ninjas of that world. Our Lloyd went drunk with power and became a tyrant." Kai2 said.

"Two years ago, I pulled your ninjas into my world and they helped us defeat our Lloyd." Cole2 said.

"We sent him to the Underworld, but now he's escaped." Jay2 said.

"How did he get out?" Lloyd asked scared.

"We're not sure, but we need your help again. You're our only hope." Cole2 said.

The ninjas looked at each other for a moment.

"We'd like to help..." Kai started.

"But?" Kai2 said a little mad.

"...We have our own problems here." Jay finished.

"We need your help." Zane2 said.

"We appologize, but we've been assigned a new task." Zane said.

"But..." Cole2 started.

"We're sorry, but we can't help you." Lloyd said.

The other ninjas all looked sad and turned around, heading for the portal.

"Wait!" Cole yelled.

They all stopped and quickly turned around. All of our attention was on Cole.

"Hamato." Cole called him over.

"Yes?" He asked as we all walked over.

"You can see the future, does the Society of Ghosts attack Ninjago?" Cole asked.

"Good idea, Cole." Zane said.

"Yeah, yeah. We can see what they'll do and stop them before they do it." Jay said.

"No bolt head! We can see if it's bad enough to go after them or help the ninjas." Kai said.

"Oh...right." Jya said.

"You are not seriously thinking about going are you?" Garmadon asked.

"They're friends dad. They need our help." Garmadon said.

"Boys." Hamato said.

We all turned to look at him.

"I can't see what the Society is doing...because you all do the right thing." Hamato said.

The ninjas nodded to him and turned back to the other ninjas, who were still waiting for a response.

"You'd do the same for us." Kai smiled.

The other ninjas smiled back and all five of them walked up to the portal.

"You need our help and that's what we're gonna give." Jay said.

"Let's go!" Jay2 yelled happily.

Jay2 and Kai2 walked back through the portal. Then Zane2 walked through as Cole2 stayed behind to help the ninjas through. As he was doing that, the rest of us walked up to them.

"Where are all of you going?" Cole2 asked.

"With you?" Nya said.

"No way. This time I really only need the boys. Not all of you." Cole2 said.

"If my son is going, then so are we." Garmadon said as he took Misako's hand.

"He's my nephew and those are my students. I'm going as well." I told him.

"And those are our friends and boyfriends, so the two of us really get to go." Nya said as she pointed to her and PIXAL.

"You are all-" Cole2 started.

"Try all you want, but they go through anyway." Hamato said.

Cole2 tried to contain his anger the best he could.

"Fine...get in." He said.

The ninja's all walked through, followed by the Garmadons, and then the girls leaving behind Cole2, Hamato and myself. As I was about to step through, I turned my head to Hamato, who was standing there.

**No POV**

"Are you not coming?" Wu asked.

"You all don't need me there. Besides, I must stay here." Hamato said.

"But we could use your help." Wu told him.

"I told you I would return when you need me." Hamato said.

"We won't need you there?" Wu asked.

"I didn't say that." Hamato said.

Wu turned back around and started to walk, but he was stopped.

"Wu." Hamato said.

Sensei turned back around and looked at Hamato.

"Watch Lloyd, _carefully_. I fear that this adventure may change Lloyd in a whole new way." Hamato said.

"What do you mean? What happens to him?" Wu asked.

"Something big. Let's just put it at that. You must find out for yourself." Hamato said.

Wu nodded and turned back around. He then ran into the portal followed by Cole2. The portal then closed leaving Hamato alone in Garmadon's monestary.

"I can never watch this next part..." Hamato said.

**If anyone was confused by the second half, the characters are out of my other story, Another World 2. I decided to inter-connect the two stories to make it easier for people not to get confused. This story is taking a little break and I will finish it after Another World 2. If you want to know what happens to the ninja, go check that out. If not, then wait until I update this story again. Until next time.**

**R&amp;R**


	7. The Return

**This chapter and all the others take place after Another World 2: Lloyd's Return.**

**Wow. After so many long months, I'm finally back to this story. It has been for far too long, but I'm so glad I'm back. Big things have happened in these past months. The 3rd season of Ninjago came to an end and now we got a new season coming, the 35th episode of Ninjago is on Youtube and I wathed it, and we got some new characters in Ninjago as well.**

**Speaking of new characters, in a couple of chapters from now, there will be another female master revealed. The only reason I'm saying this is because she resembles Skylar a bit, but is not Skylar. I thought of my character first before her so I'll be using her instead. Just wanted to tell you that before hand so that you know and won't get confused. For more info on cerain OCs of mine, check out my profile. Alright on with the show.**

**Thanks to GemeniZodiac, LucyBrick123, XShinkuKikinX, Mehri Garmadon, and Zanethebeast for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**Kai's POV**

After so many weeks helping out in another dimension, we finally returned home. Well, not all of us. Lloyd had...experienced a change when we are away. Although he came back with us, he soon left to go on a solo journey. We have no idea where he intends to go, but we still wish him the best of luck.

After walking back to Wu's monestary, we all decided to take a break. Misako and Garmadon returned to their own home after Lloyd left us. We all sat down in the main hall, close together. It was kind of peaceful, quiet, nice. I decided I'd close my eyes for a bit...

"What are you all doing!" Hamato said loudly which made us all jump.

We all looked in front of us to see that Mr. Hamato was standing there. He just appeared out of no where and is now yelling at us.

"Just because Lloyd left doesn't mean that you can slouch around." Hamato told us.

"You are right, Hamato." Wu said getting up.

"Come on, we just got back. Let's just take a day." I suggested.

"Do you think the Society of Ghost will "take a day"? You're lucky nothing happened here while you all were away." Hamato said.

"We just went through a whole lot in the past weeks. I think we deserve a little vay-cay." Jay said closing his eyes.

Just then, Hamato used his spinjitzu to throw Jay off couch. Jay was thrown on the floor and we all just started to burst out laughing. Hamato stopped spinning and looked at the rest of us. It was then that we became quiet and got off our seats.

"Now that you're all up, we can finally get started." Hamato said. "If you all remember, the weapons will shine and point in the direction of the next masters which will be Water and Nature."

"We will leave as soon as we can." Sensei said.

"Just one problem: We have no way to get around Ninjago. We may have the tank and the Dragons, but how will we be able to train the girls?" I asked.

"Kai's right. We can't keep stopping to train everyday. Plus, the dragons aren't to comfortable to sleep on." Cole said.

"Mr. Borg has a special gift he wants you all to see." Hamato said before vanishing in thin air.

"That guy creeps me out." Jay said.

"He may be strange, but he is still a close friend and family memeber to me." Sensei said.

"We understand, Sensei." PIXAL said.

"Indeed, we all have one strange member of our familes." Zane added.

"For us, it's you, Zane." Jay said wrapping his arm around him.

"I thought for sure it was you, Jay." Zane smirked.

"Hey!" Jay said.

After we were finally done laughing at Jay, we set out for New Ninjago City. Fortuantley for us, our old school bus was still working so we wouldn't have to walk all the way. We drove into the city to see that so much has changed from it. There was less technology now and everyone drove back on wheels. Yet Borg Towers, our destination, still sits in the center of the city.

"Yes, can I help you?" Borg's secratary asked.

"We are here to see Mr. Borg." PIXAL said.

"Ah yes. A Mr. Hamato called ahead for you. He's up in his office." She told us.

We get in the elevator and ride it all the way to the top. This place still hasn't changed. The doors open and Cyrus is sitting at his desk.

"Welcome back, everyone." Cyrus greeted us.

His chair moved him from behind his desk to in front of it. PIXAL was the first to walk up to him and hug him.

"PIXAL? What are you wearing?" Cyrus asked after the hug.

We had a lot to tell him.

**Shadow's POV**

My injuries have finally healed after battling Sensei Wu. Although my leg is still missing, everything else about me is fine. My masters would've had me killed if it weren't for the princess to save me just in time. She had saved me from death so I could have revenge on Wu.

"We will meet again." I whisper to myself while holding his broken staff.

The door to my quaters opens. I turn my head to see the Princess Alayne standing there. I quickly rise from my seat and kneeled down in front of here.

"My lady." I bowed.

"My father wishes to see you at once." She said.

"Of course." I told her.

We walked for quite some time. She was silent along the way for some reason. I decided not to question her about and focused on walking. We stopped walking once we were in front of...the Room of Souls. The room where the rest of the Shadow's are kept.

"He does not trust me in my task." I said.

"He's just worried that the ninjas will stop him. He just wants to protect himself. He still trusts you." Alayne said while touching my cheek.

"Is that why he's waking up my brothers and sisters?" I asked her coldly.

"I'm sure it's just a few." Alayne said with a smile.

I opened the door to see all my masters walking up and down the rows of empty caskets. They have applied tubes to the bodies of all the Shadows. Those tubes were filled with the elixir that brought myself back to life.

"Or maybe not..." Alayne said in awe.

While she started to walk around, like the rest, I stood there. I finally took a step up to the nearest casket. Inisde laid one of my brothers. Tubes were connected to his body like some kind of lab expiriment. I opened one of his eye lids to see no change in them. I then walked away going to the next one.

"Over here!" One of my masters yelled.

Everyone ran to him, while I took my time getting there.

"What is it?" Another master asked.

"I saw it move. Its fingers twitched."

"What's going on?" The King asked.

"King Oroku, it's working. They're coming back to life." The first master said.

I finally arrived to the casket to see another brother of mine in there. Eveyone one of them was leaning in. Just then, his finger twitched. They all jumped up and ran behind me. I took a step forward and knelt down. I looked in to see that his body was regaining color, his eyes were darting back and forth behind his eye lids, and some limbs were twitching.

"Come on, brother." I whispered to him.

The next thing I knew, his eyes burst open and he grabs my throat. I hear my masters gasp as we both look at each other. I look in his eyes as he looks at my mask. I can feel his grip loosen.

"Brother." He said.

He releases my throat and sits upin his casket. He looks down at his body and begins to pull the tubes out of his body. The holes left behind quickly heal. My brother then gets out of his casket and stands on the ground. He streches his body as he stands there naked. King Oroku walks up to him.

"My King." My brother bows.

"Finally. We have another Shadow to wage war against the ninjas.

"Uh...We have more than that, your majesty." One of my masters said with his head turn.

Everyone turns around to see the other 48 Shadows rising up from their caskets.

"No one can stop us now." Oroku laughed manically.

**Sensei's POV**

"My PIXAL...a ninja?" Cyrus said confused.

"Technically, she's a kunoichi." Jay said.

"Yes. The Kunoichi of Sound." I added.

"How is this possible? I thought Elemental Masters were the descendents of previous masters." Cyrus said.

"That is true, but look at Zane. He is the Master of Ice and he is not human." I said.

"Our theory is that my father is the true descendent of the original ice master and somehow, during my creation, it was passed on to me. We believe the same thing has happened to PIXAL." Zane said.

"Interesting. Now that you mention it, I do believe I have a great uncle who owns a music shop. Short man with a bushy mustache and a disco get up." Cyrus said.

"Well now that that's cleared up, we are here for a purpose, Cyrus." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We need some transportation and Hamato said you might have something for us." Jay said.

"Indeed I do. Come with me to the basement." Cyrus said.

We all got in the elevator again and headed down towards the basement.

**Jay's POV**

"Welcome to the basement." Cyrus said as we stepped out of the elevator.

My jaw just hung open as we walked further in.

"O...M...G." I said in absolute awe.

This entire room was just filled with all sorts of machines, gadgets, and inventions. Many workers were down here as they were cleaning or fixing these inventions. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling right now, but I don't care. My eyes won't shut at the sight of all these glorious inventions.

"Jay? You OK?" Nya asked as she closed my mouth.

"Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three." Cyrus whispered to me.

"It's glorious." I told him.

"I know, but this is not why I brought you down here." Cyrus said.

"Then what is?" Cole asked.

"This." Cyrus said as he nodded towards a worker.

The worker stopped what he was doing and pushed a button on the wall. Alarms went off as the huge wall in front of us started to open. I can only imagine that it's going to be something greater than all of this right now.

"Allow me to show you..." Cyrus started.

Once the entire wall was gone, we all gasped.

"The Destiny's Bounty 2.0!" Cyrus said.

There in front of us, was an brand new looking Destiny's Bounty. This ship was even larger than the original, but still kept its same pirate ship design.

"Cyrus, it's incredible." Kai said.

"Thank you. The ship still works the same as it did before. The steering and maps are all in the bridge just like the original. I've added a larger kitchen, three bathrooms, an entertainment room, a holding cell, and it has ten seperate rooms." Cyrus said.

"How did you do this? How were you able to build this?" Zane asked amazed.

"The future is what you make it. This was the first thing I built when I arrived to Ninjago. All I heard when coming here was you all saving the lives of everyone. To show my appreciation, I wanted to give you back your home. I just put the finishing touches on this morning." Cyrus told us.

"We can not thank you enough." Wu said.

"You'll never have to." Cyrus smiled. "Now please, enjoy your new home."

After we all thanked Cyrus, I gave him a hug and I didn't want to let go. After a few minutes of hugging, the other ninjas finally pulled me away from him. We all ran on board to look at the new Bounty. I can't wait to see what all this ship can do.

I immediately ran for the bridge. The inside was much larger than the original. I made my way to the steering wheel and held it in my hands.

"Follow the tunnel to the end. It will lead you to the outskirts of the city." Cyrus instructed over the radio.

"You got it." I said.

Everyone else soon joined me on the bridge. After pushing the starting button, the engines turned on and we rose into the air.

"Hold on!" I told my team.

After that, we were flying through the tunnel at a speed so fast, the Master of Speed would have trouble catching up to us. In a matter of seconds, a door was opening up in front and above us as well as a ramp rising from the ground. I started to tilt the Bounty 2.0 in an upright position.

"YAHOO!" I yelled with excitement.

The next thing any of us knew, we were all high in the air above Ninjago. The new Bounty was sailing like a dream. This has got to be one of the greatest days of my life! It's time to start a new adventure.

**What's everyone's opinion on the new season of Ninjago? I ask because a few characters will make their way into this story and another one coming out very soon.**

**R&amp;R**


	8. A New Adventure

**Thanks to HailStorm, ****XShinkuKikinX ,and BlackRoseDragon for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago the Masters of Spinjitzu.**

**Shadow's POV**

My brothers and sisters have finally risen from their slumber. Each of them were given their uniforms back and a variety of weapons. They all were talking amoungst themselves below me. I stood above them on a balcony with my arms crossed. We all waited for our masters to return to us.

"You shouldn't feel alone any more now." A feminine voice said.

I turned my head to see Princess Alayne walk up next to me.

"A Shadow does not need comfort from others." I told her.

She linked her arm around my and I took a silent inhale as my arms dropped.

"But it wouldn't hurt." She whispered seductively into my ear.

"My emotions for love and happiness were taken from me a long time ago." I said.

"What if I were to give them back to you?" Alayne said.

"And lose my focus in battle? No thank you, my princess." I said.

"Now that my father has asigned you to be my protector, you are free to call me by my name, if you wish." Alayne said.

"I failed my king in destroying Wu and the Fire Ninja. He's already angry with me as it is. How angry do you think he'll get if he sees me calling you something other than princess?" I asked.

"Not as angry as me having my arm around yours." She smiled.

I looked down to see she still has it wrapped around mine. I smile under my mask and I hear her laugh slightly. She then leans her head on my shoulder as we both look forward.

"And what shall I call you?" She asked me.

"Shadow, slave, protector. Take your pick." I told her.

"Don't you have a name?" She asked.

"You and I both know that is the first thing they take when we put on these masks." I said.

"Xiao." Alayne whispered.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Xiao. It was the name of my childhood friend. He died while trying to protect me." Alayne said sadly.

I looked down at her to see her smile had faded.

"Then from this day, Alayne, I will be called Xiao." I said.

She looked up to me and smiled again. Although she is still my master, I know there is something different about her that seperates her from the rest of the Society.

"You have already sent Specter* out?" I asked.

"It was my father's command to send him out and take down this generation's Elemental Masters." Alayne said.

"And what of the ninjas here?" I asked.

"The rest of the Shadows will hunt them down and destroy them." A voice from behind said.

Both of us turned around to see King Oroku and the rest of the members standing behind us. I quickly remove my arm from Alayne's and stand to the side to let them pass. I bow my head as each of my masters walk up to the balcony. The Shadows down below quickly become quiet kneel.

"My Shadows, we are now alone in this world. Look around! This is all that is left of our once proud kingdom." Oroku started.

The Shadows raised their heads and looked around.

"The Overlord has finally been destroyed at the hands of a ninja!" Oroku yelled. "And not just any ninja. An Elemental Master! The new Master of Ice destroyed him. Each day the people of this world grow less afraid because of their precious guardians. I say we re-open the Overlord's master plan and attack!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. The Shadows were waving their weapons in the air as they cheered and my masters simply clapped.

"Now is the time for us to rise. To take revenge on Elemental Masters and avenge the Overlord!" Oroku yelled.

My brothers and sisters were excited to return to the world of the living. However they do not know the dangers out there like I do. The ninjas fighting styles have changed too much for us to keep track of them. If we are to be successful in taking down the ninjas, we must be prepared for whatever they throw at us.

"Together, we will win!" Oroku ended.

I only hope the Specter knows what will be coming his way.

**Kai's POV**

Man. The Bounty looks amazing. As we were flying in the sky, with the ship on auto-pilot, we decided to have a look around. The bridge pretty much looks the same, but it has a few more computers here and there. The kitchen is a lot larger than before and our dining room as well.

"Oh man! Look at all this stuff!" Jay exclaimed.

I have to admit, Cyrus did one heck of a job. After we left the kitchen, we went into the ship. After taking the stairs down, we came across a hallway of rooms. There were six rooms on the left side and six rooms on the right with two rooms at the end of the hall.

"A library." Zane smiled as he opened the first room on the left.

"An enetertainment room!" Jay yelled as he opened the first door on the right.

"Hey! There's a room with my name on it." Cole said as he looked at a door.

"Here's my name." Nya said.

"And my name." Jay said from the room across from Nya.

"Here's mine and Zane's is across it." PIXAL said.

I ran down the hall and my room was on the right side. Sensei walked down with me and saw his room was one at the end of the hall. The guys rooms were on the right side and the girls rooms were on the left side. Jay was across from Nya and Zane was across from PIXAL. I looked ahead to see no name on the room in front of me or in front of Cole's room.

"How do we get inside?" Nya asked.

Just then, a robotic eye revealed itself on all the doors. It scanned all of us with blue light.

"Black Ninja. White Ninja. Blue Ninja. Red Ninja. Sensei Wu. Nya. PIXAL." The robotic eyes said as they scanned all of us. "Three users not present."

"Three users?" I said confused.

I looked to the right of Sensei Wu to see a room with Lloyd's name on it. I became sad as I remembered that Lloyd left us to tame his new powers.

"Doors unlocked." The eyes said.

All of the rooms opened up except for the last three.

I walked inside an instantly fell in love. Red was everywhere in my room and it looked awesome. In the corner was a bed with red blankets and pillows. A bit of orange and yellow was used that ran across the middle of my walls. Probably to represent fire. There was a poster of me on the wall wearing one of my uniforms while weilding the Sword of Fire. A closet was across from my bed and I had a window above it.

"This is going to be awesome." I smirked.

We all were in the bridge discussing our new rooms. They were pretty much the same for everyone, but they all had different colors. We stopped talking when a beeping sound came from a button on a keyboard. Zane walked up to it and Cyrus appeared on the computer screen above.

"You like?" Cyrus asked.

"We love!" Jay yelled with excitement.

"I knew that you would." Cyrus smiled.

"We could not possibly thank you enough for this, Cyrus." Sensei Wu said.

"You won't have to. Of all of the great stuff you have all done, it should be me thanking you." Cyrus said.

"Still, thank you, Cyrus." Zane said.

"You are all quite welcome." Cyrus said. "If you have any questions about the ship, please call me."

"We will, Cyrus." Cole said.

Cyrus nodded and hung up.

"Although this ship is impressive, we have a task ahead of us." Sensei Wu said.

"Right. We have to find the next two masters." I said.

"And stop the Society of Ghosts before they do anything else." Cole said.

"Indeed. We already have Nya, who is know the Kunoichi of Wind, and PIXAL, who is the Kunoichi of Sound, but we still need the Water and Nature masters." Sensei said.

"Any idea where to find them?" Jay asked.

"Unfortuantly, no. However we must not waiste time. Cole and Kai, you two stay here and figure out where we need to go." Sensei said.

Cole and I both nodded.

"Jay and Zane, you two and I will train Nya and PIXAL how to use their new weapons and the powers they contain." Sensei said.

"But, Sensei, PIXAL and Nya both know how to fight and use an variety of weapons including the ones they possess." Zane said.

"Yeah. What else is there to teach them?" Jay asked.

"All true, but they still have their powers they must control. Wind and Sound can be very dangerous if unstable, especially together. Besides, you all may have your powers inside your weapons, but Hamato said that you all will unlock your Ultimate Potential one day, just like Lloyd did." Sensei started.

"Oh man, I can't wait for that day!" Jay said happily.

The five of them walked out of the bridge, leaving me and Cole alone. I looked out the window to see Sensei push a button on the side railing. The training course popped up from the deck.

"Well at least that hasn't changed." I said.

"Alright, Kai, time to find us some Elemental Masters." Cole said as he brought up a holographic image of Ninjago.

"Still can't believe there are others out there." I said.

"Other what? Elemental powers?' Cole asked.

"Yeah. I thought we were the only ones. I thought we were special." I said.

"We still are, Kai. The First Spinjitzu Master made golden weapons and Ninjago using our elements." Cole said.

"Yeah and silver ones with the four others." I added.

"Whatever. We still need to find the last two female masters." Cole said.

"But which ones?" I asked.

"Water or Nature, Kai. Take your pick." Cole said.

"Maybe we should flip a coin." I suggested.

Cole reached into his pocket and took out a gold coin.

"Heads for Nature, tails for Water." He said.

I nodded and Cole flipped the coin in the air. It came back down and landed on the floor. It spun around for a few seconds before it landed on heads.

"Nature it is." Cole said.

"Where would the Elemental Master of Nature live?" I asked looking at the map.

"Computer. Search and find all forests of Ninjago." Cole said.

"Scanning." The computer said back.

The map of Ninjago moved around some before stopping. Red dots appeared all over the map.

"Forests found." The computer said.

"Now locate all with villages in them." I said.

Only a few dots disappeared.

"That's a lot of villages." Cole said.

"Now find the one with the Master of Nature in it?" I asked.

"Scanning...Request denied." The computer said.

"Worth a shot." I said.

"We don't have a lot of time to search for them all." Cole said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Iasked.

Cole walked over to a black suitcase and opened it up. He grabbed something inside and threw it to me. I caught it to see that it was the silver Bo Staff of Nature.

"Hamato said to use the weapons like a beacon. It will glow when it gets close to the master." Cole said.

"OK, but what do I do with it?" Kai asked.

"Wave it aound the map and see if it glows." Cole said.

I waved the staff around the map and nothing happened.

"Any other bright ideas, professor?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, at least I'm trying. I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Cole said.

"How about I go out to the deck and ask the staff to show us the way?" I said sarcasticlly.

The next thing I knew, Cole pushed me out of the door.

"Like this will ever work. There's no way the weapon can comunicate with me." I said to myself.

I walked down the stairs and see Nya and PIXAL running through the training course. Both of them are very skilled at it due to all of us traing both of them. I walked to the front of the ship and touched the staff to the deck. With everyone else still training, I looked up to Cole in the bridge. He motioned me to move along with his hands.

Can't believe I'm about to do this.

"Oh great Bo Staff of Nature, help us. We need help in finding the Elemental Master of Nature. Please guide us and show us the way to her with your awesome powers." I said in my best mocking voice.

When nothing happened, I turned my head back to Cole.

"See. Nothing." I said.

After that, vines grew from staff and wrapped around my arm.

"What the!?" I yelled.

More vines sprouted and connected to the deck of the ship. I tried to pull away put the vines were too strong. I tried to pull up, but the vines were somehow now connected with the ship. They silver weapon started to glow some as I grunted trying to free myself.

"Kai!" Nya screammed.

"I can't...let go!" I struggled.

The five of them ran up to me and started pulling on my arm and the staff.

"What's happening!?" Jay yelled.

"I don't know!" I told him.

Just then, a light green blast shot from staff. I yelled in pain as everyone else got blasted away from me. I felt weaker after I stopped yelling and went limp. The vines let go of my arm and I fell to the deck. I looked at the staff to realize that the green light was the beacon to find the Nature Master.

Everyone ran up to me and helped me up.

"You OK, Kai?" Jay asked.

"Kai, are you alright?" Zane asked.

"What happened?" PIXAL asked.

"Kai, can you hear us?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, guys. I'm OK." I said rubbing my head.

Cole's voice spoke through the intercom.

"See, Kai, it did work." Cole said.

We all turned our heads to him.

"What?" Cole shrugged his shoulders.

The Bo Staff of Nature turned to the left, as did the light. Cole took the steering wheel and also turned it to the left, following the direction of the light. Very soon, we would find the next elemental master.

**A new bounty and very soon a new master.**

**R&amp;R**

***Lloyd's Journey Chapter 1**


	9. Flying and Training

**Thanks to Zane ninja of ice, XShinkuKikinX, and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl for all of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Vines were still wrapped around the Silver Bo Staff of Nature and it was still shinning a bright green light into the sky. Cole was still at the wheel of the ship, steering it. Everyone else was checking in on Kai in the infirmary. After the staff had released him, Kai fell back on the deck, feeling weak. Everyone took him to the med bay.

"Are you sure you're OK, Kai?" Wu asked.

"Yes, Sensei, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." Kai said.

"That was quite an interesting spectation, Kai. Who knew that the Bo Staff of Nature would do that?" Zane said.

"That was a bit surprising. When Nya and I recieved our weapons, they did not react the same way." PIXAL said.

"That's probably because we were already so close to them that they didn't need to." Nya said.

"You make it sound that the weapons have minds of their own." Jay said, quirking an eyebrow.

"We live in a strange world, Jay. There could be a possibility." Sensei Wu said, stroking his long white beard.

"You're telling me that these weapons are alive!?" Jay asked, taking out his nunchucks.

"Not necessarily, but I wouldn't be surprised if they have some form of intelligence." Wu said.

"Has the First Spinjitzu Master ever told you this, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"No, but I do believe there could be something greater inside the weapons. Much like how there are greater things inside of you six." Sensei said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Kai said getting up.

He jumped down from his bed and walked towards the door with everyone else following them. They walked back up to the upper deck of the ship, where all the training equipment was still out. At the head of the Bounty was the Silver Bo Staff of Nature, still wrapped in vines and shinning it's light.

"Jay, Zane. I want you two to continue training PIXAL and Nya. Kai and I will go and check on Cole in the bridge." Sensei said.

"Alright, Sensei." Zane said.

"You got it." Jay said.

The two couples were left on the deck while Kai and Wu walked into the bridge. Cole was at the wheel, following the direction of wherever the light would shine. Cole turned his head to see his teacher and friend walk in the bridge.

"Hey, Kai, how are you?" Cole asked.

"A lot better now, thanks." Kai said.

"That was...shocking." Cole said.

"You're telling me." Kai said rubbing his head.

"Any idea what that was, Sensei?" Cole asked.

"My only theory is that the Bo Staff of Nature knew that it's wielder would be found in the near future. I know it may sound ridiculous, but I honestly don't know what happened." Sensei said.

"Any ideas as to who this girl may be, Sensei Wu?" Kai asked.

"I have no idea at all. Especially since it could be any one of them." Sensei said.

"Them?" Cole said confused.

"There are other masters out there that share the same elemental powers, boys." Sensei said.

"Including Fire and Earth?" Kai asked.

"Yes. You see, like the Greek Gods, the Original Elemental Masters would have...relations with ordinary humans. This would result in their children becoming Elemental Masters one day." Sensei Wu said.

"You're telling us that our ancestors had affairs with numerous men and women?" Cole said as he turned the ship to the left.

"Yes. They wanted to make sure that their elemental powers would be passed down to a number of different descendants." Wu told them.

"Then explain to me why I'm a Master of Fire and my sister is a Master of Wind. Wouldn't we share the same abilities?" Kai asked.

"Clearly, Kai, that one of your parents was a descendant of the Original Fire Master and the other was a descendant of the Original Wind Master. When they concieved you and Nya, you were each given one ability, instead of sharing them." Wu explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Kai said.

"So these other masters that share the same elements, are they related?" Cole asked.

"To a certain extent, yes." Wu said. "How are we coming along with find a Master of Nature."

"Hard to say really. Without knowing where we're going and how long we'll be flying, I can't really answer that question." Cole said.

"It seems the Bo Staff of Nature has it's 'eyes' set on someone." Wu said.

"How long have we been flying?" Kai asked.

"A few hours now." Cole answered.

"Feels like weeks." Kai said.

"Patience, Kai. We'll find the Master of Nature." Wu said.

Back outside on the deck, Nya and PIXAL were running through the training course. Nya jumped and ducked over and below the dangerous blades while PIXAL would knock down all of the dummies at once. Both of them finished the training course in a short ammount of time. Not one of them was tired.

"I don't know why we're wasting our time making them go through the training course." Jay said.

"Even though both of them have already mastered the training course, like we have, it does not mean that it can be great practice, Jay." Zane told him.

"Oh come on, Zane, lighten up! They both have elemental powers now, just like the four of us. We should be teaching them how to use their powers properly. What would happen if we came across an enemy like the Shadows or even the nindroids again? It would be very useful if we taught them how to use their powers now." Jay said.

Zane placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Jay was actually correct. Having all six of them use their powers against their enemies would favor quite nicely on their side.

"I don't think Cryptor would be bothering us again if PIXAL blew up his ear drums." Jay nudged Zane's shoulder.

"Nindroids do not have ear drums and we do not need to mention _his_ name here ever again." Zane told him.

"Relax, Zane. Just an example. So..?" Jay asked.

"Alright, Jay." Zane said has he pushed a red button.

The training course went down below the deck. Nya and PIXAL, who were having their own conversation on the side, notcied this and looked at Zane and Jay. Both of the ninjas called them over.

"You guys have been through that training course dozens of times! You also know how to properly hold and use your weapons." Jay explained.

"It's time we taught you how to use your elemental powers." Zane said.

"Alright!" The girls high-fived each other.

Zane pushed another button. Two targets came up on the other side of the ship. In between them was the Bo Staff of Nature. Zane took PIXAL to the left side while Jay took Nya on the right. Both of them were talking to girls separately.

"Your objective is simple: Hit the target without hitting the Bo Staff." Zane explained to PIXAL.

"Alright, Nya, you're gonna hit the bullseye without hitting the Staff in the middle." Jay told his girlfriend.

"Seems simple enough." PIXAL said.

"You got it Jay." Nya said.

PIXAL took out her silver sais and spun them around in her hands. She would prepare herself by striking the air and slicing through the wind. Nya retreived her silver fan blades and opened them up. The chinese symbol for Wind was inscribed on both blades. Nya prepared herself by performing movements of the Swooping Crane, acting as if her fan blades were wings. Both of them got into a stance.

"Your elemental power is already inside of you. It's up to you to unlock it. Your emotions will have a great impact on your powers as well. If you are relaxed and calm, then your sound will be elegant, but effective. However, if you are angry, then a sonic boom will erupt from your sais and destroy the from of the Bounty. Remain calm at all times. Inhale deeply and then exhale. Once you are ready, the sound will come from you." Zane explained to PIXAL.

Jay explained to Nya the same way about her powers. Both Nya and PIXAL were neverous about using their powers for the first time. Yet they knew that neither Jay, Zane, or the others would be angry at them. Everyone would take their time with them, especially Zane and Jay.

To PIXAL, Zane was her night in shinning armour. He rescued her from the Digital Overlord's clutches and from General Cryptor multiple times over. Although she felt nothing for him at first, PIXAL grew to admire and care about Zane deeply. They even confessed their love for one another when he died on the rocket crash in the other dimension. **(A/N: Another World 2) **PIXAL always knew that Zane thought he would never find someone like him who was...different. However she's glad that she was the one and only for him.

When they first met, Nya alwaysd thought that Jay was cute and funny. She hugged him tightly when he and the others returned from the Underworld after their very first adventure as Ninjas. As the years passed, Nya devolped strong feelings for Jay and apparently the Master of Earth. A decision was to made when she found out Cole was her perfect match. Jay was cute and funny and spent more time with Nya, but Cole was strong and handsome. She knew she made the right choice that day after the massive Nindroid attack in Ninjago City. **(A/N: Rebuilding Zane) **From then on, Nya and Jay have been very happy in their relationship.

Both Nya and PIXAL were interupted from thir thoughts.

"Excellent job, PIXAL!" Zane said happily.

"Way to go, Nya! I knew you could do it!" Jay cheered excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" PIXAL said confused.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"You just used your powers and hit the target right in the middle." Zane told her.

"You used your wind powers to blow the target away!" Jay explained.

Nya and PIXAL looked forward to see that their targets were torn apart. Shocked at first, Nya and PIXAL both celebrated that they used their powers nicely for the first time. Jay and Zane were both curious as to how they did it so perfectly and what they thought about to keep them calm.

"I thought about you." PIXAL blushed.

"I was thinking about you." Nya blushed as well.

Both of the ninjas smiled at their girlfriends. They both thought of them to use their powers for the first time. Soon both couples were kissing on the deck.

"Excellent job, girls." Sensei Wu said.

All four of them pulled apart and looked up to see Sensei Wu above them looking down.

"You have each learned to use your powers. It seems it was wise to have Jay and Zane be your teachers for this." Sensei smirked.

All four of them blushed.

The bounty came to a sudden stop and everyone moved forward a bit on the deck.

"Cole must;ve hit a cloud." Jay joked.

Kai ran to Sensei Wu.

"Why have we stopped, Kai?" Sensei asked.

"Look!" Kai pointed.

Everyone turned around to see the light green light from the Bo Staff of Nature stop at a certain place. It was shinning no further ahead. Sensei Wu and Kai walked down to the deck and to the Bo Staff. Once they walked up to it, the vines disappeared from the staff and the light was gone from it. It was floating above the deck before Kai took it in his hands. Now the weapon started to glow lightly.

"Now what?" Kai asked.

Sensei walked over to the side and looked down. The others followed his example. Below them some clouds faded away and a small village was below them, surrounded by a dense forest.

"The Village of Mae Khwan." Sensei Wu said.

"Does this mean that..." Nya started.

"Yes, Nya. The Master of Nature is somewhere in that village." Wu told everyone.

**R&amp;R**


	10. Mae Khwan

**Thanks to Guest for your review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Cole lowered the Destiny's Bounty just outside of the village. Because the village was surrounded by a dense forest, there was no place to land the massive ship. They dropped the anchor and it made contact with the ground.

"We can't all leave the Bounty and go to the village. Some of us should stay back and watch over it." Kai suggested.

"Indeed, Kai. Zane, Jay, Nya, and PIXAL, you four saty here and watch over the Bounty. Cole, Kai, and I will go and hopefully retrieve the Master of Nature." Sensei Wu said.

"Yes, Sensei." Everyone bowed.

"Boys, Mae Khwan is a village that has been isolated from our new day and age. It has always been that way." Wu started.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"He means they have no idea who we are." Cole told him.

"Exactly. Ninjas have been thought long dead here, so we may need to blend in." Sensei said.

"You got it, Sensei." Kai said.

Both Kai and Cole then used Spinjitzu. When they stopped, they were in street clothes. Cole was wearing a dark gray sweat shirt and black pants. Kai was wearing a red jacket with a red shirt underneath and brown pants.

"How's this?" Cole asked.

"A little noticeable, but it should work." Sensei told them.

"What about you, Sensei?" Nya asked.

"My clothing has been around for centuries. I will be fine." Sensei Wu explained.

"If you say so." Jay said.

"We'll return within the day or so." Wu told his remaining students. "Come along, boys."

Kai wrapped the Bo Staff of Nature in a brown wrapping, to make it look like an ordinary walking stick. He then gave it to Sensei Wu. Cole slid down the chain followed by Kai and finally Sensei Wu. Kai and Sensei walked into the forest while Cole looked back up to the ship.

"We'll keep in touch!" Cole yelled.

"Alright, Cole. We'll be here keeping a lookout!" Zane yelled back down to him.

"Don't come home unless you bring a girl!" Jay joked.

"Hey, Cole, come on!" Kai yelled.

Cole looked behind him to see Sensei and Kai disappearing. Cole gave a final goodbye to his friends and ran into the forest.

"Shall we continue with training?" Zane asked.

Cole had finally caught up with the others.

"Ever been to Mae Khwan before, Sensei." Cole asked.

"Yes, I have. Back in my younger years, after my father died and Garmadon left to learn more darker ways, I traveled the world with Hamato." Sensei started.

"Hamato. Haven't seen him in awhile. Know if he's ever coming back, Sensei?" Kai asked.

"I do not, no. Anyway, Hamato and I traveled the world together. Our first stop was this village right here. A group of bandits had overthrown the entire village. It was up to me and Hamato to stop them all. After a few days, we finally defeated the leader of the bandits and forced them to leave. The villagers thanked us both and in rewarded me with this very hat and kimono you see before you." Sensei said.

"That's why youdidn't change your clothes." Cole said.

"Yes. They will know why I am here. Well the older ones anyway. I haven't been here for so many years, so I'm not sure what to expect." Sensei said.

"I doubt it's changed much, but we still got a long way to go." Kai reminded everyone.

Far from the Ninjas and any other sort of civilization, the Society of Ghosts were hidden away in their secret base. The Shadows had been awaken and were training at the moment. Xiao stood next to Alayne, who was sitting along with the other memebers of the Society.

"Take a good look, Shadow. These Shadows here will be the ones to destroy Wu and his precious Ninjas." Oroku said.

Xiao clenched his fist at that remark and Alayne saw it.

"Father, leave my protector be. He has had quite enough of you yelling at him." Alayne said.

"Please, my young daughter. This Shadow knows he failed. Why else do you think I woke up his brothers and sisters?" Oroku asked.

"He has done so much already. He made the mark on the Fire Ninja and he nearly beat Wu to death. Do you think any of them will ever forget that?" Alayne asked.

"He may have made the mark, but he failed to capture the ninja. Also, nearly doesn't mean that he did do it." Oroku told her.

Alayne sensed Xiao's growing anger and she was getting mad herself. Before she or Xiao did anything they might regret, Alayne decided to end it quickly.

"Xiao, I'm feeling a bit tired. Will you please escort me back to my room?" Alayne asked.

"Of course, Alayne." Xiao said in a calm voice.

Alayne got up from her seat and linked her arm with Xiao's, something she seems to be doing from now on. Both of them then left the members in their seats and walked towards her room.

"Xiao?" One member said confused.

"Just a pet name she gave him to distinguish him from the others." Oroku said.

"Shadows are given names for their powers they display in battle, such as Specter and Ra's." Another member said.

"Ra's was an old warrior who disappeared when the Ninja of Light defeated us long ago and Specter is the only Shadow to have killed a number of Elemental Masters. Xiao, however, after being woken up, has alredy done so much for us." A third member asked.

"What are you getting at, Kaja?" Oroku asked.

"Your daughter is right about the Shadow, or Xiao. Maybe you should let him be." Kaja said.

"Leave it to a woman to side with another woman."

"Don't be sexist, Maran. Barrac, you've been quiet. What's on your mind?" Oroku asked.

"We need to upgrade." Barrac said.

"What?" Oroku asked.

"The Shadow's weapons are old and outdated. The world we now live in is all too new to us. In order to defeat the ninjas, we must use this generations tools against them." Barrac explained.

"You think their fancy machines can stop us?" Oroku asked sarcasticly.

"The technology in this new age could be quite useful." Barrac suggested.

"Nonsense. Our Shadows have a healing ability and great skill." Oroku said. "We don't need any help from the outside world. We only need ourselves."

"If you say so." Barrac said as he went back to watching the Shadows train.

After walking for half an hour, Sensei Wu, Cole and Kai and finally made it to the village. Many people were out walking around, paying no attention to the outsiders. A few people had carts out in the street, trying to sell whatever their products were. A group of rugged men were coming in from the other side, pulling wagons of chopped trees. Children were playing with one another and even a few animals walked in the streets. All in all, it was a peaceful village.

"Get a load of this place." Kai said, nudging Cole's shoulder.

"Sure is different then what we're used to." Cole said.

The three walked into the village. As they walked, as few villagers would nod to them and greet them. Not only was the village peaceful, but the people were kind and hospitable. Sensei Wu walked with the Bo Staff of Nature in his hand, but was using it like a walking stick. A hole was in the wrapping so he and the others could see the light shine. The light was glowing brighter, but still very dim.

"Any change in the staff?" Kai asked.

"Not yet, but we will find her." Sensei said waving the staff.

"I've noticed that there is not one piece of technology here." Cole said looking around.

"We're here to find a girl, Cole, not places to live... That sentence would not look good out of context." Kai admitted.

"Technology is not useful in any way to these people. Most of them probably have not even seen a television or computer in their entire lives. Luckily you have cool sensei to allow these things in your life." Sensei smirked.

"We live in a flying ship, Sensei. One way or another you would allow these things in our lives." Kai told him.

"Man, Zane and PIXAL would not be welcomed here." Cole said.

"Nonsense, young man. We welcome all of the world's children." An eldery voice came from behind.

The trio turned around to see an old man walk up to them. His skin was pale and wrinkled while his eyes were halfway closed. The clothing he wore was similar to Wu's, but much longer that it covered his feet and hands, due to the fact he had them in his sleeves when he walked up to them. Atop his head was a small black cap. He had a long mustache under his nose and a short beard.

"Welcome to Mae Khwan. I am the village leader, Khao Namphu." He introduced himself.

"Thank you. I am-" Sensei started.

"Sensei Wu, I know. You visited this very village a long time ago." Khao said.

"You remember Sensei Wu?" Cole asked.

"Of course. I was just a little boy when he threw those bandits out of my village. The years have been good to you, Wu." Khao said.

"Thank you, Mr. Namphu." Wu thanked.

"Please, call me Khao." Khao said.

"Alright, Khao. These are two of my students: Kai and Cole." Sensei introduced the boys.

Kai and Cole each bowed when they heard their names. Khao returned a nod and smile to both of them.

"What are you three doing here, Wu? If I may be so bold." Khao asked.

"We are in search of young master. A young female." Wu whispered so the other villagers wouldn't here.

"Ahh. Do you have a name? I may be able to help." Khao said.

"Unfortuantly, no. Only the staff can tell us where to find her." Kai said.

"The staff?" Khao said confused.

Sensei tore away a piece of the wrapping to show the silver staff underneath.

"It glows brighter when we get closer." Cole told him.

"Fascinating." Khao said touching it. "Tell me if you require any help at all."

"We will. Thank you." Wu thanked.

Khao left the three in the streets and walked into a nearby building, either his home or business. The Bo Staff of Nature started to glow brightly in Sensei's hand.

"Whoa! Sensei!" Kai yelled.

"We must be close to her. Keep and eye out." Sensei told them.

Sensei pointed the staff forwards. He slowly started to spin around, in order to see how bright the staff got. He stopped spinning when the staff started to glow again, pointing at market.

"She must be in there. Come on!" Cole said.

They walked towards the building, but Kai suddenly ran forward.

"Kai, wait! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Sensei told him.

"Relax, Sensei, we're almost-" Kai said.

He was cut off from finsihing his sentence when he ran into someone coming out of the store. Both of them fell over and the person dropped their single grocery bag. While Kai was on the ground, Cole and Sensei were trying to hide the brightness of the staff.

"I am so sorry about that." Kai appologized, picking up the person's belongings.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." They said.

The sound of their voice revealed that the person was female. She spoke with a calm, soothing and apologetic voice. She at the moment was also picking up her groceries. Not one of them was looking at each other.

"Yeah, but it was I who was-" Kai started.

After he put everything back in the bag, he finally saw her. This girl was the true image of beauty. Her skin color was a white medium color. She had bright blode hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were this shade of blue like the sky on a warm spring day. Her lips had no lipstick on to reveal her natural pink color. Although quite thin, she wasn't anorexic thin. She had a good amount of weight on her. Looking at Kai and his handsome facial features, a light scarlet flooded her cheeks in a blush.

"Ran into you." Kai finsished with a whisper.

He felt his throat get dry so he swallowed. His heart was beating faster than ever before, even when he's in battle. His palms started to get sweaty, but he didn't notcie any of it. He was so fixed on this girl in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me." She said.

"Yeah." Was all Kai could say.

She slowly started to get up from the ground and Kai did as well. She thanked him one more time with a small smile and walked away. Kai stood there, lovestruck, as he watched this girl walk away from him. Cole and Sensei walked over to him.

"Kai, are you alright?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." Kai sighed with love.

He finally snapped out of it when he saw how bright the staff was glowing.

"Whoa! You found her! Where is she!?" Kai asked.

"Where do you think? You just sent her walking away with your charm." Cole joked.

"You mean that-that..." Kai could barely talk.

"We just found the Master of Nature." Sensei said.

Kai watched her disappear in the crowd. He looked down and saw something else on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was small silver chain with five small jewels surrounding another jewel. The shape it made was a flower. Kai closed his hand and placed the item in his pocket.

The building Khao walked into was his home indeed. The village leader lives in the biggest house in the village square. He was inside his office when he opened a drawer at his desk. He took out a purple orb and placed it on the desk. It started to glow and soon an image appeared above it.

"Forgive me for bothering you, but I have some information. Sensei Wu, himself, is here in my village. He's with two students, but I can't believe that the others are close by. He says he's looking for an Elemental Master of Nature." Khao reported.

A deep chuckle came from the image above.

"Oh, Khao. You did right to call." Oroku said with a devious smile.

**Finally! The Nature Master has been found! We'll learn more about her in the next chapter and more action will be coming, I promise.**

**R&amp;R**


	11. The Master of Nature

**Thanks to Ninjagymnastgirl for your review. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. But I do own my characters!**

**We finally get to meet the Elemental Master of Nature! I hope you guys all love this chapter.**

**Master of Nature's POV**

After getting everything I needed from the market, I was finally ready to go home. Forrest must be worried sick about me. He doesn't like it when I'm late getting home to him. I'll just tell him what happened: As I was leaving the store, I accidently ran into a cute boy.

"No." I said to myself.

I can't tell him that. Forrest wouldn't let me go out ever again. He tells me boys only care about one thing. He's given me 'the talk' and I know what to do if I ever come across a situation like that.

"Then again, Forrest, the boy I ran into today was pretty handsome." I whispered to myself.

He has the cutest, brown eyes that match his unique hair.

"Hello, Ms. Bloss." Someone calls out.

"Hello, Mr. Smith." I waved to one of my neighbors.

After getting lost in my train of thoughts, I didn't even realize how close to home I was. I start a light run to get home quicker. As I get closer, I see Forrest on the porch, waiting for me like he does. I walk on the path that leads to my two-story house. I make my way up the porch steps to meet Forrest.

"Are you OK? What took you so long? Did anybody hurt you? Why are your clothes dirty?" Forrest asked all at once.

"One question at a time, Forrest, please." I laughed.

"Sorry, Ivy. You know how I get when you don't come home on time." Forrest said.

"Don't worry, I was just a few minutes. I accidently ran into a boy and fell on the ground." I started.

"What!? Did he hurt you? Did he try to take advantage of you? What did he look like? Who was it?" Forrest asked me again.

"Forrest, relax. We ran into each other and both fell on the ground. He helped me pick eveything up and told me sorry." I said.

"Alright, Ivy. Come on inside and I'll get started on dinner. You go do whatever until I call you down." Forrest told me.

"OK." I said.

"Is everything else OK, though?" He asked one more time.

"Yup. Although I did fell like someone followed me home." I said as I walked inside.

Of course I was joking to make my older brother paranoid. I turned my head to see him turning his head from side to side. I laughed lightly and placed the groceries on the counter. As I walked into my room upstairs, I finally heard Forrest close the door.

**No POV**

"That was close!" Cole said as he poked his head out of the bushes.

"Is it clear?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Cole said.

Cole sat up from the bushes while Kai jumped down from a tree.

"Where'd Sensei go?" Kai asked.

"I'm right here." Sensei said as he appeared out of no where.

Cole and Kai jumped.

"I hate when he does that." Kai said.

"Did the he see us?" Sensei asked.

"Nope. We should be good to walk in there now." Cole said.

"Excellent. It would not look good for us if he saw us following her home." Sensei said.

"Come on, we can talk later. We got to go see her!" Kai said running in pace.

"Easy there, hot head. We're coming." Cole joked.

"Not quick enough! Come on, you two." Kai said.

"My, Kai, it seems this girl has clearly caught your eye." Sensei smiled.

"What!? Me? No! I just...want to get out of here, that's all! And to return one more thing she dropped." Kai lied.

"I never thought any girl would be good enough for you, Kai." Cole smirked.

"It's not like that. Society of Ghosts ring a bell? They're trying to...Do something! We need her to stop them from doing whatever it is that they plan on doing. And let me remind you that one of their undead soldiers made me his cutting board." Kai said as he pointed to his chest.

"Kai...There is a possibility that she won't join us." Wu said.

"What?" Kai said sadly.

"We have no idea what will happen when we meet her. She may choose to stay here and continue living a normal life." Wu explained.

"But the prophecy?" Kai said.

"The prophecy says we need four new female masters. It does not say that it will be her." Wu told him.

Kai felt his heart sink in his chest.

"It's OK, Kai. You'll still have me." Cole joked.

"Now come along. There's a chance she may say yes." Wu said as he walked towards the house.

They walked through the street and up to her house. They walked up the porch steps and stopped in front of the door. Wu was standing in the middle with Cole on his left and Kai on his right.

"Allow me to do the talking at first." Sensei told his students.

They nodded in agreement. Sensei knocked on the door with the Bo Staff of Nature. Inside they could here foot steps aproaching the other side. A few locks twisted on the inside and the door slowly opened. It opened halfway through with someone on the other side.

"*Hallå?" Forrest said as he opened the door.

He gasped when he saw Sensei Wu in the middle.

"Sensei Wu!"

"Greetings, sir. We have come here to-" Sensei started.

Forrest slammed the oak door in their faces. All three of them stood their with faces of shock on them.

"That went well." Cole said as he rubbed his ear.

Sensei knocked one more time.

The door opened quciker this time, but was only a quater open.

"Go away!" Forrest said.

"Sir we have traveled a great distant to-" Wu started.

"I know why you're here! You can't have her. Go away!" Forrest demanded.

He clsoed the door again.

"How does he know? What gave it away?" Kai asked.

"We will find out." Sensei said as he knocked for a third time.

"If you don't get off my property, I will alert the authorities." Forrest told them.

"We come in peace, Mr. Bloss." Wu said.

"How do you know my name?" Forrest asked.

"I knew your grandfather a long time ago. You share the same face." Wu told him.

Forrest had calmed down some. The door opened up more, but slowly. He remembered when his grandfather told him about Wu coming to this village and getting rid of the bandits.

"May we come in so we can speak?" Wu asked.

"...Alright, but quickly." Forrest said as he opened the door all the way.

The three of them walked inside his house. The walls were made from wood and the chimney was made of stone and brick. A couch made of animal fur sat in front of the fireplace with smaller chairs around it. On the left side was the kitchen, with a stove on the end. There were bookshelves next to the fireplace and a glass door at the end of the room. Stairs were placed next to it that led upstairs.

Everyone was standing in one place as they looked around. Forrest closed the door and walked past them.

"Thank you for letting us in." Sensei said.

"Yeah, now what is it you want with Ivy?" Forrest asked.

"Ivy?" Cole asked.

"Ivy. Ivy Bloss, my sister. Why do you want her?" Forrest asked getting mad.

"Ivy. So that's her name." Kai whispered.

"We came here to-" Sensei started.

"Forrest?" A voice was coming from upstairs.

"Oh no." Forrest said.

Ivy walked out of her room and walked to the railing.

"Forrest, vem är det?" Ivy asked.

"Det är inget att oroa sig för, lillasyster. Jag tar hand om det." Forrest replied.

Both of them were speaking in their native tongue.

"What are they saying?" Cole whispered to Sensei.

"They are speaking in their native tongue: Swedish." Wu answered.

"Can you make it out?" Cole asked.

"Every other word." Sensei said.

Ivy looked away from her brother and saw the three men. Then she looked closer and saw the person she ran into.

"Forrest , är detta den person jag råkar sprang in i dag i butiken." She said pointing at Kai.

"You ran into my sister today?" Forrest said turning around.

"Yeah. I helped her pick up what she dropped, but she forgot something else." Kai said as he reched into his pocket.

Once he grabbed it, Kai pulled out the silver chain with the flower design on it. Ivy's eyes opened wide with shock. She quickly looked at both of her wrsits to see that nothing was on it. Ivy ran down the stairs and made it over to Kai. She quickly grabbed the chain from him.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe I didn't notcie this until now. Mom would've killed me if I lost it. Thank you so much, Mr..." Ivy said.

"My name's Kai Pyrrhus. This is my friend Cole Terrene and our teacher Sensei Wu." Kai introduced himself and the others.

"Thank you for returning my chain to me, Mr. Pyrrhus." Ivy smiled.

"Uh please, call me Kai." Kai said.

"OK...Kai. I'm Ivy Bloss, this is my brother Forrest Bloss." Ivy introduced herself and her brother.

"Well thanks for returning her chain, Kai. Now I'll show you out." Forrest said.

"Forrest, they clearly have more to say. Don't be rude." Ivy said.

"We do indeed have more to say." Wu said.

"Would you like to sit down." Ivy offered.

"Please." Sensei smiled.

"Well since I'm being ignored here, I'll go and continue with dinner." Forrest said as he left.

Sensei Wu and Kai sat on the two chairs on the right sid eof the couch. Cole took the bigger seat on the left.

"This chair is stuffed with the tail fur of bunnies and squirrels found here in the forest. The covering is made of elk fur. Everyone says it's the softest and most relaxing chair in the village." Ivy told Cole.

Cole looked the seat over one more time. He then turned around and sat in it. Upon sitting in it, he quickly felt the fur inside and out of the chair. He then sunk in a few inches and shuttered at the touch of it.

"I think this chair is now my favorite thing in the world." Cole said.

Ivy sat down on the right side of the couch, next to Kai's seat.

"You three didn't come here to return my chain. There's something else." Ivy said.

"Yes there is Ms. Bloss. We came here for something greater. You." Sensei said.

"I knew it!" Forrest yelled.

"Forrest." Ivy said.

"You guys are just like the rest of them. You all come here wanting only one thing! Ivy's special gift!" Forrest yelled.

"Forrest, please calm down. I feel different around them." Ivy said.

"All they ever want is what you can do, Ivy. They try to tell you your special, but they're looking out for themselves. Trust me, I know!" Forrest said.

"Forrest, the dream I told you about. It's them! I know it is." Ivy said.

"A dream doesn't matter, Ivy." Forrest told her.

"Excuse me, you two, but I would like to hear more about this dream." Sensei said.

"Forrest..." Ivy said.

Forrest looked at his little sister.

"Please." She said.

Forrest sighed and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Fine. Go ahead." Forrest said.

"I've been having this dream for a few days now. I thought it was nothing the first time, but it's happen countless times over and over again." Ivy started.

"Do you remember what happens?" Wu asked.

"Vividly. At first, I can only see myself, because I'm surrounded by darkness. I walk around the emptiness, but see nothing else. I hear a knife scrape across a wall and I jerk my head in the direction. I see a group of...of..." Ivy said.

"Of what, Ivy?" Wu asked.

"Ghosts." Ivy answered.

The three of them look at each other before she continues.

"They chase after me and I run. I turn my head around and don't see them anymore. I turn back around to see black figures in front of me with skulls for faces. I turn back around, but more come and circle me in. I then see the ghosts fly above me as the figures get closer to me." Ivy continued.

"This doesn't sound like a dream." Cole said.

"Just wait, you'll love what happens next." Forrest rolled his eyes.

"Before they do anything to me, a bright light fills the sky. I thought it was the sun at first, but then it came crashing down. The light was coming from a man. Behind the men, three woman jump out. They each have a different color: Yellow, Purple, and Aquamarine. The man of light then separates into four other men. They each are a color as well: Black, White, Blue, and...Red" Ivy said as she looked at Kai.

"What happens next?" Wu asked.

"The black figures attack the colors and then I wake up. I don't know what happens next." Ivy said. "What does it mean?"

"Ivy, have you ever heard any thing about ninjas?" Wu asked.

"Their are rumors in the village about ninjas in other places, but Forrest says that ninjas have died out long ago." Ivy said.

Wu nodded to his students. Both of them jumped up and became an elemental tornado. When they stopped, Kai and Cole were back to wearing their ninja uniforms. These were the same uniforms that they wore when the Golden Master attacked Ninjago and Zane sacraficed himself. Ivy and Forrest were shocked to see this happen.

"You...You.." Ivy tried to speak. "You're real."

"Very much so, yes. Cole is the Black Ninja and Master of Earth. Kai is the Red Ninja and Master of Fire. The colors you saw in your dream were the colors that the rest of my students wear." Wu explained.

"But we don't have any Aquamarine colors." Cole said.

"Yet. We are searching for four female masters to aid us in our quest." Wu said.

"What quest is that?" Ivy asked.

So they told them everything. Kai told them about the time he was attacked by a shadow, the black figures with skulls for faces in Ivy's dream. Wu told them about the time he got lost in their maze. Cole told them how Hamato came to them and gave them the task to start this new adventure. Ivy was paying attention with curiousity while Forrest was letting his anger grow.

"You said a staff led you here." Ivy said.

Wu took the staff and ripped the wrapping away. The lights shine was glowing intensly with Ivy in front of them. The staff flew out of Wu's hands and into Ivy's. The light finally calmed down.

"This is the Silver Bo Staff of Nature. It led us right to you." Kai told her.

"Nature?" Ivy said confused.

"Yes. You are an Elemental Master. The Master of Nature. The staff led us right to you because you are the perfect choice. There are many other masters out there, but the staff chose you. Ivy, the Society of Ghosts are growing stronger and we do require your help. Will you join us and become the Kunoichi of Nature?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Uh...I...Um." Ivy stuttered.

"I can answer for you, Ivy. No." Forrest said.

"I don't think it's your choice to make." Kai said.

"Well it's not yours either! She's my sister and I will decide what's best for her!" Forrest yelled.

"Can I decide for once!?" Ivy asked.

"You're too young to know what you want, Ivy." Forrest told her.

"I'm seventeen years old, Forrest! How old do I have to be to make my own choices!?" Ivy screammed.

"Ivy, I am your brother. Your guardian. I decide the rules so you can live a full life." Forrest said.

"Is that what mom and dad told you before they left us!?" Ivy yelled.

"You watch your mouth. Mom and dad loved us with all of their hearts! They died trying to protect you becasue of what's happening now." Forrest said.

"You act like I wanted them to die!" Ivy yelled.

"Go to your room! They are leaving!" Forrest yelled back.

"I hate you and I wish anybody else was my brother!" Ivy screammed with her eyes filling with tears.

She ran away from them and went out the back door. She slammed it shut and the whole house shook. Along the way the Bo Staff fell out of her hands and on the ground. Forrest sighed and fell on the couch. He put his head in his hands.

"Mom. Dad. I'm so sorry. I wish you were here to talk to her." Forrest said softly.

"Forrest, I didn't mean to cause any harm." Wu told him.

"It's not your fault, Wu, it's mine. Ever since my parents died, I had to protect Ivy. Everyone knew she was a descendent of the original Master of Nature. Everyone came to take her away. That's why we moved here to this village. I thought she could spend a quiet normal life here." Forrest said.

"I am not like any one of those people, Forrest. I only wish to train her to master the power she has inside of her." Wu said.

"That's just it, Wu. She's already mastered it." Forrest told him.

Everyone was shocked.

"Why do you think everyone came after her? Why do you think I moved her to a forest!? I haven't seen a television in years. I did it to make her feel comfortable for who she is. She has a garden out back that is like nothing you've ever seen." Forrest said.

"She goes out there whenever she needs to calm down?" Wu asked.

"Or just to plant. I need to talk to her." Forrest said.

"Forrest, please. I think she needs to talk to someone else now. Someone who is closer to age and can understand how she feels. Will one of you go?" Sensei said.

"I'll go, Sensei." Kai said standing up.

Kai walked past the chairs and picked up the Bo Staff of Nature. He walked to the back door and opened it up. He saw a trail that led to the backyard and followed it.

"If...Ivy joins you...Can you promise me she'll come back?" Forrest asked.

"...No...But if she does...She will not be the same." Sensei said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Forrest said.

The sun was setting in east and caused an array of colors in the sky. A mixture of orange near the horizon and a violet/pink color above the actual sun. In the sky, near the west, a few stars were already filling the sky. Kai walked along the path until he made it to the backyard. Once there, his jaw dropped.

He saw an amazing garden in front of him. The grass was as green as Lloyd's gi, flowers of all types were everywhere, a fountain was in the middle of it all, and rose bushes covered the sides of it.

"Wow." Kai said in awe.

He looked forward to see Ivy sitting on a bench. She had her head down and was sniffiling.

"Ivy?" Kai asked.

Ivy looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Kai. What are you doing?" She asked.

"I just came to check on you. Are you OK?" Kai asked.

"Not really." Ivy said.

"May I join you?" He asked.

She only nodded. Kai sat down next to her and looked at the garden. He then turned his head and looked at her and all her beauty.

"Your beautiful." Kai said.

"What?" Ivy said confused.

"Uh...Your garden! I said it's beautiful!" Kai lied.

"Oh...Thank you." Ivy said.

"Um...Forrest says you've already master your ability?" Kai said.

Ivy nodded again. She bent forward and scooped up some dirt and showed it to Kai. Very slowly, a stem grew out of it which blossomed into a Daisy.

"That's amazing." Kai said.

"Thank you." She thanked. "So...fire?"

"Yeah, but I can't do what you do. I mean, I used to, but Hamato, the guy who gave us these weapons. Told us to drain our powers into them." Kai said.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"I honestly don't know. But he did say that we would unlock our Ultimate Potential one day." Kai said.

"Ultimate Potential." Ivy said confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I mean, if you come with us." Kai said.

"I don't know. It's so much to think about. I woke up this morning as a girl with power of nature and this night I'm a girl who's being asked to become a ninja." Ivy said.

"I can sorta feel your frustration." Kai said.

"Do you?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, but mostly because of my sister." Kai said.

"The Kunoichi of Wind, right?" Ivy ased.

"Yup. I never let her do anything, because I didn't want her to get hurt. Our parents died when we were young so we only had ourselves. In a way, I was her Forrest and she was my Ivy." Kai said.

"Your parents are dead too?" Ivy asked.

"Mom died because she got sick and didn't wake up one day. Dad died when he tried to protect our village from bad people. I took over our business and took care of Nya." Kai said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kai." Ivy said.

"It's OK." Kai said. "Look at us, Ivy. This morning we didn't know each other and now we've become friends and telling each other our history."

Ivy laughed lightly.

"So we're friends?" Ivy asked with a smile.

"Well I did see a plant grow from your hand. I'd say we're best friends." Kai smiled.

Ivy laughed again.

"You're funny, Kai. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." Kai said.

"If you were in my shoes, Kai, what would you do? Would you join a ninja team or stay behind with your only family member left?" Ivy asked.

"I think I'd sleep on it and decide in the morning." Kai said.

"Then that's what I'll do." Ivy told him. "Thank you, Kai."

"Your welcome." Kai smiled.

Both of them got up from the bench.

"Here. It may help you decide what you want to do." Kai said handing her the staff.

Ivy took the silver staff in her hands. The sun was completely gone now and the moon was rising. Kai and Ivy walked back inside the house. They walked into the living room to see Forrest, Wu and Cole sitting down, enjoying dinner and talking. They were eating vegetable soup. Two bowls were left on the table. The three of them noticed Kai and Ivy walk back in.

"Forrest, I'm sorry for what I said to you before. It was childish and un-called for. And I'm sorry you all had to witness that." Ivy appologized.

"It's OK, lillasyster." Forrest smiled.

"Please, join us. We were in the middle of a discussion." Sensei said.

Ivy and Kai quickly sat down and grabbed their bowls of soup.

"OK, Forrest won that last round, but I got another. Carrot cake or Red Velvet?" Cole asked.

"Red velvet." Wu and Forrest said.

"Carrot." Ivy and Kai said.

"Discuss." Cole said.

All four of them then debated on this. They laughed and talked about why this cake was better over the other. They brought up examples and facts about each one. As they were talking, Kai and Ivy looked at each other. They smiled at one another and then went back to discussing cake with the others.

With the Bounty on the outside of the village, Forrest offered to let the trio sleep in their house for the night. Ivy grabbed blankets and pillows for all of them. Cole was going to sleep on his chair, Sensei took the couch, and Kai took the two seats and put them together. Forrest and Ivy said goodnight to them and walked upstairs.

"Forrest, I'm so sorry for the things I said to you tonight." Ivy said.

"It's OK, Ivy. I'm sorry for treating you like a child all your life. I just want you to be safe. So are you going with them?" Forrest asked.

"I'm gonna sleep on it and decide in the morning." Ivy said.

"Alright, Ivy. Goodnight." Forrest said.

"Goodnight." Ivy said.

Ivy walked into her room and closed the door. She took of her clothes and put on a night shirt and pajama bottoms. She placed the Bo Staff of Nature by her bed and climbed under the covers. She looked at the staff one more time and then blew out her candle. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In the forest, three Shadows ran at their top speed. Two ran in the direction of the Bounty while the last one ran towards the village of Mae Khwan.

**Phew! I did not expect this chapter to be this long. I just kept typing, though. We finally meet the Nature Master. How is she? Do you love the character, do you hate it? Let me know. Also, female readers, how was I with Ivy's thought's and actions? I want these characters to be as real as possible. If I did good work, great. If I didn't tell me how to improve on this. We'll find out Ivy's descision in two chapters. The next chapter is going to be filled with action.**

***Tanslated from Swedish:**

**Hallå= Hello**

**Forrest, vem är det= Forrest, who is it**

**Det är inget att oroa sig för, lillasyster. Jag tar hand om det= It's nothing to worry about, little sister. I'll take care of it**

**Forrest , är detta den person jag råkar sprang in i dag i butiken= Forrest, this is the person I accidently ran into today at the store.**

**R&amp;R**


	12. Another Attack

**Thanks to Ninjagymnastgirl, Darkrainbow (Guest), BlackRoseDragon (Guest), XShinkuKikinX, and lovesgod12 for all of your outstanding reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

**We're finally getting more action!**

Cole tossed and turned in his chair while he slept. He tried to find the right spot to sleep in, but nothing was working. Cole slowly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't all that tired. He sat up all the way and his eyes were wide open. He looked at Sensei Wu and saw him sleeping peacfully on the couch. He looked at Kai and saw him snoring in the chairs. Cole got up quiety and walked to the door.

'I need some fresh air.' Cole thought to himself.

Cole opened the door and walked outside. It was clear that everyone in the village was alseep in their homes. Cole decided to explore the village since he hasn't seen most of it. He walked out of the housing additions and straight for the markets.

With no one there, it was quiet. Cole looked around and saw that this village was nothing like other villages he's been to. It was even different from his home village. A small breeze went through the air and Cole got a bit colder. He was about to go back to the Bloss House, but he saw something coming from the village leader's home. A purple light was glowing from a window.

"Interesting." Cole said.

Cole ran towards the house. He turned the door knob and it was unlock. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside. The light was coming from a room upstairs. Cole closed the door and sneaked up stairs. The light was coming from a room at the end of the hall. Cole tipped-toed the rest of the way there. Once he was at the edge of the room, Cole looked into the room. Inisde he saw a purple orb showing an image of a man, Khao, and a Shadow.

'Oh man.' Cole thought to himself.

"Where are Wu and his students?" The man, Oroku, asked.

"Somewhere in my village. I know it! He said he's looking for an Elemental Master." Khao explained.

"You've explained this to me already. What you haven't explained is where!" Oroku said angry.

"I don't know. But the other students must be-" Khao started.

"I already have two Shadows going after them. I need to find Wu and this Elemental Master, now!" Oroku said.

'I've got to warn the others!' Cole thought to himself.

He silently searched his pockets.

'Dammit! I left the communicator at Ivy's!'

"I'm sorry, my king, but I do not know where he is at. Even Wu didn't know where he was going." Khao appologized.

"Very well. Shadow." Oroku said.

The Shadow nodded. In an instant, the Shadow threw at dart at Khao's neck. Khao removed the dart and began to feel dizzy.

"The poison is untraceable and will dissolve from your body after it clogs your heart. Everyone will think you died of a heart attack you pathetic old fool." Oroku told him.

Khao fell on his back as his vision began to fade.

"Hail...The Society." Khao said weakly before dying.

Cole's eyes were wide with shock.

"Now deal with the spy." Oroku ordered before his image disappeared with the orb.

The Shadow turned his head in the direction of the door.

"Uh oh." Cole said surprised.

The Shadow quickly grabbed Cole from the door and threw him into the room. Before he landed on the floor, Cole did a handstand and jumped on his feet. The Shadow stood there in a battle stance. Wanting to move the fight else where, Cole opened the window and climbed outside. Cole quickly climbed up to the roof and turned around, waiting for the Shadow. As Cole waited, he slowly began to back away from the edge. After a few steps, Cole bumped into the Shadow.

The Shadow punched Cole in the back of the head, which sent him moving forward. Cole quickly turned around and pulled his scarf over his mouth.

"Cole Terrene, the Society of Ghost has sentenced you to death." The Shadow said.

"Good luck with that." Cole said.

The Shadow ran forward and so did Cole. Once they reached each other, they started to fight. Cole and the Shadow each threw punches, but the other would be able to block it. However, the Shadow was quicker and landed a few on Cole. The Shadow threw another punch in Cole's face, which made him lose focus. Cole shook his head and saw the Shadow ready another punch. Cole couldn't avoid it and flew to the edge.

"Lucky shot." Cole said.

The Shadow slowly made his way over to Cole. Cole jumped back on his feet and then jumped off the roof. He flew all the way to another roof.

"Can you keep up!?" Cole shouted.

The Shadow backed up, then ran off the roof and landed next to Cole.

"Apparently you can." Cole said shocked.

Quicker than ever, Cole punched the Shadow this time. Seeing another window open, Cole kept punching the Shadow over and over again. The Shadow then caught Cole's fists. Cole struggled to get them free, but the Shadow wasn't letting go. The Shadow then kicked Cole's knee and Cole fell down. The Shadow then threw Cole right off the roof.

"Ninja-Go!" Cole yelled before using Spinjitzu.

Cole floated safely to the ground while using his Spinjitzu. The Shadow then jumped right off the roof and landed on his feet on the ground. Cracks formed under him when he landed. Knowing that a normal person's legs would be broken, Cole remembered that Sensei and Kai said that the Shadows have a healing factor.

The Shadow ran forwards at Cole, who stood his ground. The Shadow was getting another punch ready. When the Shadow punched, Cole slid the right and turned around. The Shadow's arm was over Cole's right shoulder. In a flash, Cole grabbed the arm and bent it over his shoulder, breaking it. The Shadow grabbed his broken arm and walked off in one direction.

"My teacher says you have a healing factor. That means, for once, I don't have to hold back." Cole said.

The Shadow turned around, revealling his broken arm. His bone was sticking out. Cole then saw the Shadow push his bone back down and then heard small cracks coming from his arm. In a matter of seconds, the Shadow's arm went from being broken to straight again.

"Neither do I." The Shadow said.

From the fingertips of his gloves, metal claws grew out from the Shadow.

Cole sighed and got in another battle stance. Both warriors then ran straight at each other.

On the Bounty, everyone was alseep in their separate rooms. The day before was filled with more training for a few hours, a dinner made by Zane, then everyone left to do their own thing before bed. Before he went to bed, Cole called in and told Zane that they found the Master of Nature and would be returning the next day.

Zane sensed something while he was trying to sleep. His eyes burst opened and he looked around the room. He got up from his bed and left his room. He then knocked on everyone's room. Their doors opened up with everyone looking tired. Zane was wearing his white pajamas, Jay was wearing his blue pajamas, Nya was wearing a red pajama dress, and PIXAL was wearing a black tank top and violet pajama shorts.

"What time is it?" Jay yawned.

"Almost two in the morning." Nya said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Forget that! I'm going back to bed." Jay said turning to leave.

"Wait, Jay." Zane said.

"What!?" Jay whinned.

"Zane, what's wrong?" PIXAL asked.

"I sense a dark presence on the Bounty. Grab your weapons and meet in the library." Zane ordered.

Everyone was soon wide awake. They each grabbed their weapons and ran into the library. Zane closed the door and turned on the light.

"What's out there?' Nya asked.

"I do not know, but it's not good. It is also on the ship somewhere." Zane said.

Everyone gasped.

"Jay, did you remember to raise the anchor after they left?' Zane asked.

"I thought you said you were gonna do it!" Jay said.

"Jay." Nya said.

"No matter who did what or didn't do, we need to focus what's happening now." PIXAL said.

With that said, the lights soon went out. Jay swung his nunchunks in the air and lightning was their source of light.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"Something, or someone, cut the power." Zane said.

"How are we still airborn?" PIXAL asked.

"The engines aren't connected to the power box below the ship. Their power comes from the bridge." Nya said.

"Hopefully our intruders don't know that." Zane said. "Jay are you willingly to go down there to check the fuse box?"

"By myself!? Uh sure. No problem." Jay said.

"Be careful, Jay." Nya told him.

"Will you guys be OK?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Zane said as his head lit up. "We'll be fine. Contact us if you need help."

Jay opened the door and then went into the hall. He looked down the halls and saw nothing. He then opened the door that went down below the decks. Once he was inside he closed it. Jay checked the lights one more time, before walking down the steps. When nothing happened, Jay continued forward. Jay made it all the way to the fuse box.

"Let's see what we got." Jay said to himself.

Jay used his lightning for his source of a light. The fuse box seemed alright, but something was wrong. Once Jay opened it up, he saw the problem. The wires were pulled out. Jay then put the wires back where they belonged and closed the fuse box. Once he did, the lights came back on in the library.

"Jay did it." PIXAL said.

Nya then called Jay.

"Jay you there?"

"I'm here. The wires were pulled out which means that someone is-" Jay started.

From behind Jay, someone shoved his head into the fuse box and he blacked out.

"Jay? Jay!" Nya said concerned.

There was no response. Nya became worried and PIXAL looked at Zane. Before he said anything, his eyes widened.

"Zane?" PIXAL asked.

"PIXAL, Nya, get ready to run." Zane said.

"What?" Nya asked.

Zane ran to the door and grabbed the knob.

"WhenI open the door, you two unleash your powers at the same time. Got it?" Zane asked.

Both of them looked at each other before nodding. The grabbed their weapons and held them. Zane opened the door to reveal a Shadow holding a katana.

"Now!" Zane yelled.

Nya and PIXAL used their powers yet again. A mixture of sound and wind fused together and shot right at the Shadow, who got blasted back into a wall. With him on the ground, Nya and PIXAL ran out of the library, followed by Zane. The three of them got to the upper decks quickly and safely as the Shadow opened his eyes.

"Shadows. They must've followed us here." Zane said.

"No kidding." Nya said as the Shadow jumped on the deck with them.

"Nya, get to Jay, he probably needs help." PIXAL said with he sais in hand.

"Right!" Nya said.

Nya ran around Zane and PIXAL, but the Shadow jumped in front of her. He raised his sword above Nya, ready to swing down. Before that happened, Zane kicked him away.

"Go, Nya." Zane said.

Nya ran back down below the decks to go find Jay. The Shadow jumped up and twirled his katana in his hand. PIXAL joined Zane and they held their weapons tight in their hands.

"Zane Julien, PIXAL Borg, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The Shadow said.

Zane threw both of his shurikens at the Shadow. He blocked both of them, but during that, PIXAL ran forward and attacked. She jabbed towards him, but the Shadow blocked her attacks with ease. Zane's shurikens returned to him and he joined PIXAL. Now the Shadow went back an forth when dodging their attacks.

Nya ran down below the decks. She made it to the floor and saw a second Shadow kneeling over Jay. He was knocked out while the Shadow was unbuttoning his pajama top. The Shadow then pulled out a knife.

"Hey!" Nya screammed.

The Shadow turned around to see Nya running towards him. She swung her fan blades at him, but the Shadow avoided the blows. The Shadow the swung his knife at Nya and she blocked it with her fan blades. The Shadow pulled out a second knife and swung that one. Nya blocked it with her second fan blade. She turned her head to Jay, who was still knocked out. With all her strength, Nya pushed the Shadow off and blew a gust of wind at Jay.

The winds blew over Jay and he shivered at the cold. His eyes opened up when he heard the sounds of blades hitting against each other. He sat up and saw Nya fighting a Shadow.

"Hey!" Jay yelled.

He grabbed his nunchunks and ran towards them. Jay swung his nunchuncks at the Shadow, but he ducked and rolled away from them both. The Shadow jumped up to see Jay and Nya get in battle stances. The Shadow put his knives away and pulled out his katana.

"Jay Walker, Nya Pyrrhus, the Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The Shadow said.

Jay and Nya nodded towards each other before running towards the Shadow.

Cole punched at the Shadow, but he dodged the attacks. The Shadow then slashed at Cole with his claws. Cole barely had enough time to avoid them. Cole swung a kick at the Shadow's neck, but the Shadow grabbed Cole's ankle. The Shadow raised his other hand, ready to slice Cole's leg. Cole jumped off his other foot and kicked the Shadow in the head, before anything happened. The Shadow grabbed his head as he staggered off. Cole watched this and raised his eyebrow.

Cole started to run towards the Shadow. When he was close enough, Cole punched the Shadow right in the back of the head. The Shadow fell forwards on the ground. Cole walked over to it. He looked down and then flipped the Shadow over. He was knocked out.

"Can't take a blow to the head, huh?" Cole asked it.

A candle was lit from a nearby house. Cole turned his head quickly and realized he had to leave. He started to run, but quickly turned around and saw the Shadow lying in the street. Cole ran back over to him and grabbed his hands. Cole then pulled the body away, into the forest.

Zane blocked the Shadow's katana with his shurikens. PIXAL ran up behind the Shadow and slashed at his back. PIXAL saw no blood on her sais, but saw the wound on his back heal quickly.

"How ca we stop them if they keep healing?' PIXAL asked.

"We will find a way." Zane said as he pushed the Shadow away.

Zane slashed at the Shadow with his shurikens. The Shadow backed away from him and PIXAL stabbed him in the back. Zane threw his shurikens at the Shadow and they got stuck in his stomach.

The Shadow elbowed PIXAL in the face and she fell backwards. Zane ran over to her and helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?' Zane asked.

"I'm fine, but I lost my weapons." PIXAL said.

Zane turned around and saw that both their weapons were still impaled on the Shadow. However, he stood there watching them as he spun his sword in his hand.

"Ninja-Go!" Zane yelled as he did Spinjitzu.

Zane spun around the Shadow and a trail of ice followed him. The Shadow spun around as well, trying to hit Zane with his sword. Each time he swung, the Shadow missed. The ice around the Shadow got bigger and closer to him. The Shadow crouched down and then jumped in the air. He flipped over Zane's tornado and behind PIXAL. She quickly turned around, but the Shadow grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. Zane stopped spinning and looked at them.

"You. You destroyed the Overlord." The Shadow said to Zane. "And for what? To protect her or the humans?"

"I fight for those who can not fight for themselves." Zane told him.

"Disgusting. My masters told me how you betrayed the Overlord's second army; the Nindroids." The Shadow said.

"They were just copies from the original." Zane said.

"You two aren't even human and yet you sided with them. You could've been a great ally to the mighty Overlord." The Shadow said.

"I will never betray my friends." Zane said as he held his arms out.

The shurikens flew out of the Shadow's body and into Zane's hands. Zane then froze the Shadow's feet to the deck. He looked down and lost his focus. PIXAL quickly grabbed his right hand, with the sword still holding it, and cut his left hand off grabbing her throat. PIXAL dropped down to the floor and the Shadow's left hand. She rolled over to Zane and jumpedup.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Zane smiled back at her and looked at the Shadow. He was struggling to get free of the ice.

"Give up. You are now our prisoner." Zane ordered.

The Shadow struck the ice with his katana and it shattered into pieces. The Shadow looked at Zane and ran forward.

Jay swung his nunchunks at the Shadow, but he kicked them away and then threw a punch at Nya. She ducked under his arm and then sliced at it with her fan blades. The scratches left on the arm then healed themselves. Nya slid on the floor away from the Shadow. She got back on her feet, but bumped into the wall.

"We need more fighting room." Nya said.

"All in favor moving our fight upstairs." Jay said.

The Shadow stabbed at Jay, but he ducked below and th katana got stuck in the wall.

"Worth a shot." Jay said.

Nya took her fan blades and blew a gust of wind at the Shadow. He was now being pushed up against the wall.

"Now we got you!" Nya said.

The Shadow turned his head with a struggle. He pushed himself up off the wall, but the winds were still too strong. With all the strength he could summon, the Shadow flipped himself over. Nya stopped blowing the wind at him and the Shadow slid down the wall.

"Jay, now!" Nya yelled.

Jay swung his nunchunks and they were building up an electrical charge. The Shadow stood back on the ground and faced the couple. Jay then fired a bolt of lightning right at the Shadow. The Shadow pointed his katana right at it and the lightning was absorbed. Jay and Nya had looks of shocks.

"Rubber hilt." The Shadow said.

"That explains it." Nya rolled her eyes.

The Shadow put his sword away and threw throwing knives at them. Jay blocked some with his nunchunks, but a few hit him on the arm.

"Come on, Jay." Nya said.

"Right behind you." Jay said as they ran up the stairs.

The Shadow threw more knives, but luckily he missed them. Jay and Nya jumped up above the deck and saw Zane and PIXAL fighting a one handed Shadow.

"This is one wierd night." Jay said.

They ran with their weapons in hands to join Zane and PIXAL. The Shadow was able to hold off all four of them for a short amount of time, but they quickly gained the upper hand.

"Brother!" The second Shadow yelled.

The first Shadow jumped in the air and landed next to the other Shadow. That Shadow handed him back his left hand. The Shadow took it and held it over his wrist. Veins grew out from both ends and connected to each other. They pulled together and his hand fused back to his wrist. They looked forward and saw the ninjas and kunoichi get in stances.

"Come on! Is that all?" Jay asked.

The Shadows looked and then nodded at each other. The first Shadow pulled out his katana and handed it to the other one, who took his out. The second Shadow connectted the hilts together to make a double bladed sword. The first Shadow then had blades extend from his vambraces. Everyone looked at Jay, who gulped.

Cole stopped walking after dragging the Shadow's body out of the village. They were now in the forest surrounded by a number of trees. Cole placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The Shadow was still knocked out and laid on the ground. Cole looked at his body just laying there. He wasn't sure if the Shadow was alive or not. Cole stood up straight and walked to the body. Cole then squatted next the Shadow.

"What are you?" Cole asked it.

There was no response. Cole grabbed the face and turned it from side to side. He looked up and down the body. Pockets were everywhere on his all black suit. The only color was the skull painted on the mask. Cole looked at the neck and saw where the mask cut off from the rest of the suit. Cole grabbed the edge of the mask and looked at the Shadow. He still wasn't moving.

Very slowly, Cole started to peel off the mask. He saw the skin underneath and continued to pull. As Cole was pulling, he kept looking back at the face to see if the Shadow was ever going to move again. The mask was half off now. Peeling the rest away, Cole removed the mask from the Shadow.

"What the?" Cole said surprised.

The Shadow looked like he was buried underground for weeks. His skin was light gray and the eyes were sunken. He had a small patch of black hair on his head. A few scars covered his face, which probably meant he recieved these long before he was ressurected.

"You are one ugly mother fu-"

The Shadow's hand jumped up and grabbed Cole's throat. The Shadow pulled Cole closer to him. His eyes were black and lifeless. Cole was gasping for air as the Shadow was squeezing his throat. Before he passed out, the Shadow threw Cole into a tree. Cole fell on the ground as the Shadow was getting up.

Cole quickly dodged the Shadow's claws as he tried to cut him. H missed Cole and cut straight through the tree instead. Cole got up and the Shadow tried to cut him again but instead hit the tree again. Cole kicked the Shadow away and climbed the tree. The Shadow jumped back on his feet and went after Cole.

Cole jumped from branch to branch, but the Shadow was still following him. The Shadow jumped on the same brnch as Cole and didn't see him. He looked around for him, but Cole was no where in sight.

"Surprise!" Cole yelled as he jumped down from the leaves.

He landed on top of the Shadow and pulled out his katana. He kicked himself off the Shadow and landed on the branch. Cole turned around and pointed the katana at the Shadow, who was snarling.

"Now we have a fair fight." Cole said.

The Shadow ran up and slashed at Cole, who blocked the attacks with the sword. He swun downward at the Shadow, but he missed when the Shadow back flipped. With the Shadow closer to the trunk of the trees, he sliced off the branch right before his feet.

Cole jumped up to a higher branch and climbed up. The Shadow pulled a chain and hook from behind his back. He spun it around in the air and then threw it at Cole. Cole moved his head to the left and the hook missed him.

"Ha!" Cole laughed.

The Shadow smirked and yanked the chain back. This time, the hook went into Cole's shoulders. He yelled in pain as he fell from the branch. The Shadow then jumped behind the branch and fell down. The chain acted as a pully system now. When the Shadow reached a new branch, Cole stopped falling. The Shadow then pulled on the chain and Cole was lifted in the air. Cole started to swing back and forth.

The Shadow saw this and tired the end of the chain to the branch. He pulled out a few throwing knives and aimed for Cole, who kept swinging. The Shadow pulled his arm back and then threw a knife at Cole, who was still swinging. Luckily the knife missed, but the Shadow had more to throw. With each knife he threw, the Shadow got closer to Cole, but Cole got closer to the Shadow.

After one more swing, Cole kicked the Shadow right in his face. The Shadow fell off the branch, but grabbed Cole's foot. The extra weight caused the hook and chain to rip out of Cole's shoulder. They started to fall again, but Cole grabbed the chain. Unfortuantly, it was loosened and released itself from the branch, which broke off because of all the weight. Cole and the Shadow now fell of the tree.

The Shadow lost his grip from Cole's foot and was separated from him. Cole landed on his back on another branch, far from the Shadow. The Shadow also landed on his back on a nearby branch. The branch that broke off from the tree before then impaled the Shadow, holding him to the branch. Cole laid on the branch, catching his breath.

"I should've stayed in bed." Cole admitted.

PIXAL blocked one end of the double bladed sword from cutting Nya, who fell on the ground. Nya quickly kicked the Shadow's knee, bending it back. The Shadow fell forward and PIXAL punched him in the face. The other Shadow swung one of his wrsit blades at Jay, who ducked underneath. Zane came in from behind and jumped. The Shadow quickly turned around and raised his foot in the air. Zane fell against it.

Jay tackled the Shadow from behind and they both fell forward. The Shadow flipped over and Jay punched his face, repeatedly. Before another punch was thrown, the Shadow caught Jay's fist and began to squeeze. The Shadow kicked Jay off with so much force that he flew over the side.

"Jay!" Nya screammed.

As the Shadow jumped up, he quickly blocked the fierce attacks made by Zane. Zane held his shurikens tightly in his hands and swung at the Shadow. The assassin was rasining his wrist blades as fast as he could, but Zane was't stopping.

Nya was doing the same to the other Shadow. He tried to kick her away, but Nya was pissed. She swung her fan blades with such power and skill. PIXAL, however, was standing behind the Shadow. PIXAL saw her and both nodded. Nya jumped in the air and flipped over the Shadow. She landed next to PIXAL and they both pointed their weapons at him. Another mixture of Sound and Wind blasted the Shadow away.

Zane heard the noise and knew the Shadow was in the air now. As fast as lightning, Zane grabbed his Shadow and flung him into the direction of the other one. They collieded into each other and fell on the deck. Zane, Nya and PIXAL surrounded the Shadows as they were standing up. Before anyone did anything, a bolt of lightning struck the Shadows. The trio turned around and saw Jay standing on the side of the ship. Smiles grew on the sides of their faces as the Shadows got up again.

"Another day, ninjas." One of them said.

Both of them put their weapons away and jumped over the side. PIXAL and Zane ran over there while Nya ran to Jay. Jay met her halfway and both of them hugged each other.

"I thought I lost you again." Nya said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nya. Count on that." Jay smiled.

Zane and PIXAL looked over the side, but the Shadows were no where to be seen.

"They're gone?" PIXAL asked.

"For now, but with their healing factor, I wouldn't be surprised if they survived a fall from this height." Zane said.

Jay and Nya walked over to them.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"Raise the anchor and I'll move the Bounty away. Then we'll all go back to sleep." Zane said.

Everyone walked to the bridge and did just that. Nya and Jay raised the bridge back up, Zane took the ship and PIXAL scanned the area for any lifeforms. The anchor was raised and Zane moved the ship to the other side of the forest. With all that taken care of and after checking anyone for serious injuries, everyone went back to sleep in their separate bedrooms.

Down below on the earth, the two Shadows sat up as the rest of their bones snapped back into place.

"We must return now." The first Shadow said.

"Without any of us making the mark?" The second asked.

"King Oroku wanted us to attack them and _IF _ possible mark them." The first one said.

"If. If is good." The second said. "What about our brother?"

"He had to go to the village leader and find out where Wu was hiding. I'm sure he's already on his way back." The first Shadow said.

"Then it is time for us to return home." The second one said.

Both Shadows jumped to their feet and started to run back to the Society's secret base.

Cole slowly started to sit up from the branch. He had the katana in one hand and the chain in the other. The Shadow, however, jumped on him and Cole fell back down again.

"You again!?" Cole asked annoyed.

Cole looked at the Shadow's stomach and saw a large hole slowly starting to heal up. Cole got an idea and threw the hook in the air. The hook curved down and fell right through the hole of the Shadow. He looked down and growled at Cole.

"I still can't believed that worked." Cole told him.

He then grabbed the Shadow and rolled over to the left. One more time, both ninjas fell. They no longer fell on any branches, but instead fell on the hard ground. Cole was able to flip over the Shadow so he would break his fall. Cole then got up and ran away from him. The Shadow jumped up and ran after Cole.

Cole didn't look behind, but he could hear the Shadow coming. Cole ran past the trees in his way and was eventually past all of them. Cole stopped running when he saw a large lake and a fallen tree in front of him. Cole turned around and saw the Shadow jump up in the air. Cole ran forward as the Shadow came down and slashed at the fallen tree, causing it to move some. The Shadow turned around and quickly went after Cole. A small branch was caught in the end link of the chain.

The Shadow jumped again and this time on Cole. He held him down and raised his right hand in the air. Meanwhile, the log started to roll backwards towards the lake.

"Cole Terrene, the Society of Ghost has sentenced you to death!" The Shadow yelled.

Before he ended Cole's life, the Shadow was yanked backwards. Cole quickly sat up to see the Shadow being pulled into the lake. He was digging his claws into the sand to stay up, but the log was already underwater, pulling on the chain. The Shadow climbed up the ground and saw Cole watching him. The Shadow slashed towards Cole, but Cole was too far. The log's weight finally took control and pulled the Shadow into the lake. Bubbles came to the surface rapidly, but finally ended.

Cole was panting for air now. He was weak, hurt and tired. Ever so carefully, Cole stood up and started to walk back to the village. Along the way he kept turning around to make sure the Shadow wasn't following him. It took Cole a whole hour to finally open the door of the Bloss house. He silently walked back over to his chair and collapsed. He pulled up the blanket and began to close his eyes. Before he went to sleep, someone spoke to him.

"I will give you something in the morning to cease your pain, Cole. When we return to the Bounty, I will tend to your wounds and then you can tell me about your attack." Sensei said.

Too tired to question his teacher, Cole agreed and fell alseep.

**An action filled chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. Can't wait for the next chapter to find out Ivy's choice.**

**R&amp;R**


	13. Ivy's Decision

**Thanks to Ninjagymnastgirl and Magical Blazze for all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

While Cole and the others were spending their night fighting off Shadows, everyone in the Bloss House was fast asleep. Kai and Wu slept in the living room, Forrest slept in his room, while Ivy was in her room. Ivy started out sleeping peacefully, but that quickly changed. She began to toss and turn in her sheets, she began to sweat and her breathing became heavy. She was having a nightmare. The same nightmare she's been having for quite awhile now. However, wih the arrival of Wu and the ninjas, things will play out differently.

_Ivy walks around in the darkness. She only sees herself, but she can feel that someone or something is close by. Ivy keeps turning her head from left to right as she walks. It's far too quiet for her and Ivy doesn't enjoy it one bit. Ivy jerks her head in the direction of a knife scrapping against a wall._

_In front of her she sees a group of ghosts. At least six ghosts are present there. On is holding a large knife and is in front of the others. They are glowing a light neon green color while they wear black clothing. Soon, all the ghosts chase after Ivy. Not being a fool, Ivy runs as fast as her legs can carry her. The ghosts follow after her, but Ivy continues to run. She tries to scream but nothing comes from her mouth. Ivy turns her head around and the ghosts have disappeared. Ivy stops running and gives a sigh of relief. She turns back around and gasps._

_This time, she sees countless of black wearing warriors with skulls for faces. She turns to run, but more warriors circle her in. Each of them as pulled out a sword and is holding it high in the air. The same ghosts from earlier fly above them all. The warriors start to move. Before anything, a miracle happens._

_A white light fills the sky and brings more color to the darkness. The light comes crashing down and lands on the ground. The light dims down which is coming from a man. Not just any man, but a ninja. The Ninja of Light! Three women jump from behind the Ninja, each wearing a different color uniform. Yellow, which is armed with a silver fan blades, Purple, which is armed with silver sais, and Aquamarine, which is armed with a silver spear. The Ninja of Light creates a blast of energy and the ghosts disappear. However, the warriors remain. The Ninja of Light then separates into four men with differnt colored uniforms, just as the women. Red, who was armed with a sword, Black, who was armed with a scythe, White, who was armed with shurikens, and Blue, who was armed with numbchucks._

_The warriors run forward, ignoring Ivy, and attack the seven heroes. They all point their weapons forward and a blast of Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Sound and Water all destroy all the warriors insight. Ivy fell back from the blast and some from shock. The ninjas rush forward to her not knowing that the leader of ghost reappeared behind them. The ghost blasted them with dark magic and they all stopped moving. Metal lying around the battle field flew towards the ghost. The metal fused together and created a samurai suit. The ghost didn't hesitate to put it on. Once inside, the suit grew to an enourmous size and walked forward. Blades cam out of the wrists of the suits as the ninjas floated up. They couldn't move to avoid the death blow the ghost was about to give._

_"NO!" Ivy screammed as she reache dher hand forward._

_Just then, green vines grew from the ground and grabbed the ghosts' arms. the vines pulled back and the ninja fell to the ground. As the giant samurai tried to fight back, more vines frew under him and gabbed his legs, torso, and finally neck. The vines started to move down as they dragged the samurai underground, never to see light again._

_Ivy was shocked to see what just happened. She looked down at her hand, which was shaking. Ivy thought she was a monster now and didn't want anyone to see her. Before she could run away, someone walked up to her. The red ninja stood above her staring down. Ivy didn't know what to do, she was scarred. The ninja pulled his mask back to reveal a handsome young man who was smiling at her._

_"Kai?" Ivy asked._

_He reached his hand out to her. Ivy looked at it then slowly reached for it. As Ivy grabbed Kai's hand, she started to glow orange..._

"Ivy, wake up!" Forrest yelled.

Ivy's eyes blinked opened and she saw Forrest standing over her.

"No need to yell, Forrest." Ivy said as she sat up.

"I had to yell. You couldn't hear me the first time and the plants are almost downstairs.

"What?" Ivy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Look!" Forrest yelled.

Ivy looked around to see all the plants in her room had grown and were sprouting like crazy. He door was wide open with vines leading out of her room.

"I did this?" Ivy asked in shock.

"Yeah. Can you fix it?" Forrest asked.

Ivy reached her hands out quickly and all the plants shrunk back down to their original size. The vines were pulled back into her room and the door closed.

"That was close. I didn't want our guest to worry. What happened?" Forrest said.

"I had the dream again and...I guess I went crazy." Ivy said.

"No kidding." Forrest said.

"This time, the dream finished and I saw the ninjas in action." Ivy said.

"What happened?' Forrest asked.

"They defeated everyone there except one ghost which became a metal samurai. Before he killed them, I used my powers to stop him. Kai then helped me up and I saw an orange light." Ivy explained.

"Kai huh?" Forrest said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ivy asked.

"I'm just wondering why him." Forrest smirked.

A blush grew on Ivy's face.

"I'm just teasing, sis! Come on downstairs. I'll get breakfast ready after I shower." Forrest smiled.

"I'll be right down." Ivy said.

Forrest went to the bathroom before going downstairs, which gave Wu more time to finish what he was making for Cole.

"He's in the bathroom." Kai said.

"Almost done here. Don't worry, Cole." Wu said as he stirred a green liquid in a pot.

Cole was lying down on the couch. H was sore all over with bruises and a few cracked bones. He was moaning and groaning all night, causing Kai and Wu to wake up. Wu told Kai what had happened to Cole and they then tried to help him go to sleep. He slept for a few hours, but Cole woke up again. Wu started making this drink when they woke up and has just finished it.

"Here, Cole, drink this." Wu said.

Cole slowly sat up and opened his mouth. Wu gently poured the drink slowly into Cole's mouth. Upon first taste, Cole reacted to it immensely.

"Yuck! What a horrible after taste. That stuff is some sort of vile disgusting horribly tasting drink." Cole yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Maybe one more sip."

"What is that stuff, Sensei?" Kai asked.

"Heart Orchid Tea. The ancient flower was used to ease pain for a short amount of time in an ancient time. This allowed the doctors more time to fully heal the sick. The flower still blooms today, in remote locations. Luckily one of them is their backyard." Wu explained.

"Well it seems to be working. He jumped from the couch faster then when Jay sees a spider. How long until it wares off?" Kai asked again.

"I brewed a large amount, so around five hours, maybe. It should be enough time for all of us to return to the Bounty." Wu said.

"Good, I miss my bed. I also don't like leaving that large ship alone to the lovey doves all night." Cole said.

"Hey! One of those is my sister!" Kai yelled.

"I know. And another one is her boyfriend." Cole smirked.

"You all are up early." Forrest said walking down the steps of the stairs. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. Like a rock." Kai glared at Cole.

Cole punched his arm.

"We all slept fine, thank you, Forrest. Where is young Ivy?" Wu asked.

"Still in her room. I went by to check after my shower and I saw her..." Forrest didn't want to continue. "She should be down shortly."

The three men looked at one another.

"So, who's hungry?" Forrest asked changing the subject.

The next few minutes involved Forrest cooking eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. It all smelled delicious and Cole could barely contain himself. The scent traveled upstairs, because Ivy came running down to the kitchen.

"Ooh! I thought I smelled breakfast." Ivy laughed.

"Dig in everyone!" Forrest said as he brought over all the food.

Everyone sat down in the same chairs as last night and enjoyed breakfast. Thank yous and other compliments came from the ninjas and Wu, to which Forrest welcomed.

"I think Zane has met his match." Cole said as he stuffed more bacon in his mouth.

"Forrest has always been a great cook." Ivy said.

"You have to if you want to survive in this village. Not a resteraunt to save your life for miles." Forrest laughed.

"Well, thank you again, Forrest for both meals you've cooked for us. Unfortuantly, we must take our leave." Wu said.

"Yes, it was delicious." Cole said with Kai agreeing.

"You guys are leaving already?" Ivy asked, sad.

"I'm afraid so. That's why I must ask you again: Will you join us to become the Kunoichi of Nature?" Wu asked.

Ivy grew silent as everyone waited for her answer.

"My dream has finally finished, Sensei." Ivy said, breaking the silence.

"What happens?" Wu asked.

Ivy retells Wu, Kai, and Cole the dream she had last night. The first half of it was still the same with no chnges, but the second half was added on. She told them how all seven colors defeated everyone in her dream with a single blast and how she saved everyone from the giant samurai. Ivy aslo told them how Kai reached his hand out to her and she took it. A small nervous smile grew on his face. She ended her story by telling them she could only see and orange light.

"Amazing." Wu said.

"I know. That's why...I've decided..." Ivy started.

She turned her head to Forrest, who was looking at her. He moved his hand forward between them and Ivy took it with her hand. She met his eyes and a smile grew on his face.

"...To come with you and become a kunoichi." Ivy finished.

Wu nodded silently while Kai was doing handstands and flips in his mind. Forrest's smile stayed on his face. He took Ivy's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I figured as much. I saw you pack a bag before I came downstairs." Forrest said.

"Are you mad?" Ivy asked.

"Of course not. I've never been more proud to be your brother. Mom and Dad would be proud that you've decided to use your powers to help others." Forrest said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, brother." Ivy hugged him.

He returned the hug before they pulled apart.

"We will wait while you finish packing your belongings." Wu said.

Ivy nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

"Please, keep my baby sister safe." Forrest told them.

"Of course." Wu said.

"Protect her from the dangers out there and stop all who attack or threaten her." Forrest continued.

"You have my word." Kai told him.

Having already packed all her clothes and belongings, Ivy came back downstairs with multiple suitcases. She piled them up in the living room and stood there patiently for the others.

"I'm sure the boys would be more than happy to help carry your belongings, Ivy." Wu said looking at his students.

"Actually, Sensei-" Cole started.

"Sure! Our pleasure." Kai said happily.

Cole gave a heavy sigh and walked over to her suitcases with Kai. Kai grabbed a two smaller ones, while Cole picked up the biggest one. Not only was it the largest, but the suitcase was also the heaviest.

"Thank you, Cole." Ivy smiled.

"No problem." Cole smiled back.

"Thanks, Kai." Ivy said with a small blush.

"It's what I do." Kai told her.

Sensei held the door open and Cole and Kai walked out. Ivy put on a back-pack and followed after the ninja. Forrest stood on the porch as he watched his ittle sister leave with the three men. Ivy turned back around and saw Forrest stand there. He waved at her and she waved back. Without thinking, Ivy turned back around and ran towards her brother. Knowing what she was going to do, Forrest opened his arms and then closed them when Ivy rushed in for one last hug. Tears rolled from both of their eyes and Forrest kissed the top of her head.

"*Jag kommer att sakna dig så mycket." Ivy said.

"Jag vet jag vet. Jag också , men vi måste vara stark . Du kommer att göra stora saker i denna nya fas i livet . Även om jag kommer att sakna dig , kommer du alltid att vara här." Forrest told her.

They looked at each other and Forrest wiped her tears.

"Be careful." Forrest whispered.

"I will. Keep my plants watered." Ivy smiled.

Forrest smiled back. Ivy walked down the porch and caught up with the others, who stood there waiting.

"I'm ready." Ivy told them.

"Then let's go." Wu said with a smile.

They walked out of the village and Forrest watched them all leave from his house. He raised his sister on his own and protected her from the dangers of the world. Now, the ninjas will protect her. And from the description of Ivy's dream, it looks like she'll be protecting them as well.

"Three down..." Kai started as he looked at Ivy.

"One to go." Cole finished.

***Translated from Swedish:**

**Jag kommer att sakna dig så mycket=I'm going to miss you so much.**

**Jag vet jag vet. Jag också , men vi måste vara stark . Du kommer att göra stora saker i denna nya fas i livet . Även om jag kommer att sakna dig , kommer du alltid att vara här.=I know, I know. Me too, but we have to be strong. You're going to do great things in this new stage of life. Even though I'm going to miss you, you'll always be here.**

**Next chapter, Ivy gets to meet the others and Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, and PIXAL tell Sensei about their attacks. During this, Kai will show Ivy around the Bounty.**


	14. Welcome Home

**Thanks to Ninjagymnastgirl (Guest), Magical Blazze, and Guest for all of your reviews in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

"So we trapped the Devourer by making him hold his own tail in his mouth. And once he was trapped, Garmadon plunged down right onto his weakspot and killed it!" Kai yelled with excitement.

As they left the village behind, Sensei Wu told Ivy how she will be trained to use her powers. She'd be given a uniform, her silver wepon, and her own room on the Bounty. After Wu told her all of the seriousness about being a kunoichi, Kai and Cole decided to tell her all of the fun that comes. Cole told her everyone is friendly on the Bounty and she won't have any trouble fitting in. Kai, however, told Ivy some old stories about some of the adventures they had in the past. He justed finished the story about how they destroyed the Great Devourer.

"That's amazing! You guys sure do have a lot of amazing stories!" Ivy told them.

"Soon, you'll be apart of them." Kai smiled.

Ivy smiled back at him. They had been walking for a few hours now, looking for the Destiny's Bounty. Zane had told Wu what happened and that they moved the Bounty. Sensei now wants to talk to them as well as Cole.

"Argh!" Cole yelled.

Everyone stopped walking and turned their heads to Cole.

"Cole are you alright?" Sensei asked.

"I think the Heart Orchid is starting to wear off, Sensei." Cole whispered.

"Don't worry, Cole. We're almost to the ship. Just a few more steps. Can you still walk?" Wu whispered back.

"Yeah." Cole said.

"Cole, are you OK?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah. Just stepped on a...pepple." Cole lied.

Everyone, even Wu gave him a questioning look.

"It was a big pepple." Cole said gesturing with his hands.

"The Master of Earth brought down by his own element." Kai joked.

"Come now, everyone, I do believe I can smell lunch." Wu said.

Everyone continued to walk. Kai and Ivy were up front and Cole and Wu were in the back. Sensei needed to make sure Cole didn't collapse from his injuries that were returning. He didn't want Ivy to change her mind about coming if she saw Cole fall over. This entire trip would be a waste and the Society will grow stronger. He'd tell Ivy all of this, but only when she would be ready to hear it.

The group turned on the path to make a right. A large tree was hiding their destination. As they came around the tree, the Destiny's Bounty was docked on the ground.

"Wow." Ivy said in awe.

This was the first time Ivy saw the newest version of the Bounty. In fact, this is the only version of the Bounty she's ever seen. However, in all honesty, this is the first ever piece of technology she's ever seen in her entire life. She saw this giant pirate ship on the forest floor. A red oak wood covered the Bounty on every side, a carved wooden dragon head was placed at the front of it, white sails were resting while at bay, and the silver engines were off.

"Welcome to your new home." Kai said.

Ivy didn't know was to say. She was still mezmerized by the giant airship in front of her.

"And it really flies?" Ivy asked.

"Faster than any plane in the world." Kai told her. "Come on. Let's go say hi."

Everyone walked to the side of the ship and stood there. From on board, they could hear everyone else training.

"Guys! We're home!" Kai yelled.

The noise above stopped. Jay popped his head over the side.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Jay asked.

"Nothing much. A little air, a little nature here and there-Will you just let us up already!" Kai yelled.

"Alright, hot head. Geez!" Jay said as he left the side.

"Was that Jay?" Ivy asked.

"Yes." Sensei sighed.

"I totally understand now." Ivy said.

Part of the railing folded down on the ship and a large platform stretched down to the ground. Kai picked Ivy's suitcases back up and everyone walked onto the platform. When they reached the top, they saw Jay, Nya, Zane, and PIXAL standing their in that order. They were wearing their uniforms and stood their with friendly smiles on their faces. Kai and Cole placed Ivy's luggage back on the deck.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce to you the Master of Nature, Ivy Bloss." Wu introduced Ivy.

"Hello, everyone." Ivy said a little timid.

"Ivy, this is Zane, the Ninja of Ice and his girlfriend PIXAL, the Kunoichi of Sound." Kai started.

"They are my only robotic studnets I have ever taught." Wu smiled.

"Hello. They have told me so much about you. Forgive me if I'm staring. I have never seen technology before and have never seen it walk or talk." Ivy said as she held her hand out.

"It is quite alright. Welcome, Ms. Bloss to our home. I will be happy to answer any questions you may have in the future. Please feel free to ask. I hope we can become friends." Zane said as he shook her hand.

"Please, call me Ivy. I'm sure we will become friends, fast. Hello, PIXAL." Ivy said.

"Hello, Ivy. It is a pleasure to meet you as well and I to hope to become friends." PIXAL said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we all will." Ivy smiled.

"And this is my baby sister Nya, the Kunoichi of Wind, and her boyfriend, Jay, the Ninja of Lightning." Kai told her.

"Hello, Nya. Kai has told me so much about you. " Ivy said.

"I'm sure he did. Well I am very excited to meet you and getting to know you. PIXAL and I will be very happy to teach you all that we know." Nya smiled.

"That's good to know." Ivy smiled back.

"Hey, Ivy, I'm Jay! The Master of Lightning! But I'm also the master of cooking, little inventing, touch of cooking, little poetry-" Jay started.

"More like mouth of lightning." Cole said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Jay. Kai and Cole have told me so much about you, too." Ivy said.

"Oh they did, did they?" Jay said as he looked at both of them.

"It is very nice to meet all of you. I'm very excited that you have accepted me to be one of you and for you all to teach me how I can protect my friends and family back home." Ivy said.

"There will be time to train tomorrow. Kai, why don't you take Ivy's belongings to her room and give her the tour. I need to see everyone else in my room. We will be joinging you for lunch shortly." Wu said.

"Sure, Sensei." Kai said.

Everyone left to go down below the decks to Sensei's room, leaving Kai and Ivy alone.

"What was that about?" Ivy asked.

"Uh... They're just doing some training session in Sensei's room. He has a special...smoke that helps you relax your mind. Very important for ninja training." Kai lied.

"Oh. A few people in my village grew a plant to do that exact same thing. They never used it for training though." Ivy said.

"Well this is something different from what you're thinking of. Come on, I'll show you your room." Kai said as he picked up all of her suitcases.

"Do you need help?" Ivy asked.

"No, I got it." Kai struggled to say.

Kai took a step, but fell over with all of the suitcases on him.

"Help." Kai said from under it.

Ivy started to laugh as she helped the bag of of Kai's back.

"I'll take these two, while you take the big one." Ivy laughed.

"Smart." Kai said.

They walked below the decks and to the rooms.

"The boys rooms are on this side, while the girls rooms are on this side." Kai said as he pointed. "There are two rooms at the end of your side with vacancy. Which one do you want?"

"Hmm. Which room is yours?" Ivy asked.

"This one." Kai said as he placed his hand on his door.

"Then I'll take the one across from it." Ivy smiled.

Just then, the robotic eye from before came back out and looked at Ivy and Kai. Ivy yelped when she saw it and hid behind Kai.

"It's OK. It's just...I don't know what it is, but it will unlock your room for you." Kai told her.

When Kai finished telling Ivy, the eye blinked as it waited for her. Ivy slowly stepped in front of Kai and stood there. The eye then scanned Ivy and she quickly covered herself with her hands. Kai chuckled.

"Identification?" The eye asked.

"Uh...I-Ivy." Ivy said.

The door then printed 'Ivy' onto itself and unlocked it.

"Welcome." The eye said before leaving.

"Come on." Kai said.

They both walked inside Ivy's new room. They placed the bags on the ground and Ivy looked around. The bed was in the corner with a window above it. The closet was across from the bed and the dressers were on the other side. Every room was the same size and shape.

"We can buy you some stuff to fill in the space later. We're going shopping when we fly over a store." Kai said.

"It's fine. Almost reminds me of home." Ivy said.

"Still miss him?" Kai asked.

"Of course, but he said he was fine with this and if you all think I can be a ninja then I won't stop you." Ivy said.

"I know you are. And we're all gonna train you so you believe too." Kai told her.

"Thanks, Kai. I guess I should start unpacking before you show me around." Ivy said.

"Allow me. Ninja-Go!" Kai yelled.

Kai became an elemental tornado of fire. He spun towards the bags and sucked them up in his Spinjitzu. He then went around the room and placed clothes in the closet and dressers. Shoes went on the floor and he blankets and pillows were folded on her bed. Kai stopped spinning and smirked at the once empty room.

"Not bad." Kai said.

Ivy had a shcoked look on her face.

"Oh yeah, that was Spinjitzu. We all can do it. Well, the four of us can. Nya and PIXAL have yet to do it, but we're training them. You'll be able to do that as well." Kai explained.

"That was..." Ivy started.

Kai was worried she was about to be upset.

"...amazing." Ivy said amazed.

But he was wrong.

"The fire, the spinning, the room now. I've never seen anything like it." Ivy was astounished. "And I'll be able to do that too?"

"In time, yes." Kai laughed.

"I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Ivy told him.

"I bet." Kai laughed. "I'll show you the rest of the ship."

Ivy got up from her bed and followed Kai out the door.

In Sensei's room, Cole was shirtless on Sensei's bed. Wu was sitting next to him and had a small bowl of ethanol next to him. Zane brought over the first aid kit and Sensei took out the stitches. Cole was covered with scars all over his body. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully, but Cole was still weak from the attack. Sensei placed a sponge in the ethanol. Everyone else was either sitting or standing on the other side as they watched Sensei.

"Alright, everyone, tell me about you attacks." Wu said as he took the sponge out.

Sensei wrung the sponge and then placed it on Cole's back. The ethanol caused the cuts to burn and Cole winced to the pain. Sensei rubbed Cole's back with the sponge until he ran out of ethanol.

"Well, because I wasn't tired, I couldn't sleep just yet. I decided to go out for a walk to tire myself out before going to bed. I walked all the way to the town when I saw a purple light coming from the-Hey! Ow Sensei!" Cole started.

"My apologies, but it is your fault for getting cut in the first place." Wu smirked.

"Ha! Nice burn, Sensei!" Jay laughed.

"Better put more ointment on Cole for that." Nya laughed.

"Thank you." Sesnei said.

"Ugh! Does everyone really need to be in here while you do this?" Cole asked.

"Aww. What's the matter, Cole? Are you shy?" PIXAL smiled.

"No!" Cole blushed.

"We've all seen you without a shirt on Cole. There is no need to be embarassed." Zane told him.

"I'm not." Cole said.

"Alright everyone, stop teasing Cole. Let him continue." Sensei said.

"Anyway, I saw the light coming from the mayor's house. I went inside and saw the mayor talking to some old guy coming from an orb." Cole said.

"An orb?" Zane said confused.

"Cole, I'm going to apply the stitches now." Sensei told him.

"That was my first thought too. There was also a Shadow in-ern-the room. Sharp needle." Cole said. "The man had the Shadow kill the mayor when he didn't know where we were going. He told him that we were searching for an elemental master. The Shadow killed the mayor and the man told him to then take care of me!"

"He saw you?" Wu asked as he stitched a scar.

"I guess. The Shadow then attacked me. We fought in the room, then the roof and then I jumped off of it. I broke his arm, but it healed in seconds. But I then punched the Shadow's head. That must be their weakness, because he couldn't stand still. I punched him again and he collapsed. We caused some noise, so before anyone came to investigate, I pulled his body deep into the forest." Cole said.

"You took him with you?" Jay asked.

"I didn't want him to ake up in front of everybody. Once we were in woods, I wanted to see under his mask. I pulled it off and he grabbed my throat." Cole said as he took the Shadow's mask out of his pocket.

Everyone gasped.

"We fought again and went into the trees. He threw a hook and rope at me which got caught in my shoulder." Cole told them.

"That explains this nasty gash." Sensei as he finished a stitch and placed a band aid over it.

We fell of the trees. While I landed on a branch he was impaled by one. He jumped over me and I threw the hook in his wound as it healed up. We then fell on the ground and I ran. I stopped running once I reached the lake. I turned around and he jumped at me. I ran around him and he tackled me. He as getting ready to kill me, but the chain was stuck on a branch and the tree that was in front of the lake fell in. The Shadow was pulled underwater and I walked back to Ivy's house." Cole finished his story.

"Interesting story, Cole. It seems you recieved worse damage compared to everyone else." Wu said as he finished his last stitch on Cole's back. "Turn around, please."

"We checked ourselves for injuries before we went back to bed." PIXAL said.

"There were a few cuts, but nothing major." Nya explained.

"So what happened here?" Wu asked as he cleaned Cole's cut on his chest.

"I sensed a dark presence on the Bounty and woke everyone up. The lights went of when we went to the library and I had Jay go to check." Zane started.

"I got down there and all the wires were pulled out. I plugged them back in and then I blacked out. A Shadow shoved my head into the fuse box." Jay said.

"We blasted out of the library and a Shadow was on the other side. We went above deck and it attacked us! I then ran down below to check on Jay to find another Shadow getting ready to make the mark it made on Kai." Nya said.

"We all fought the Shadow's in teams of two then. Once Jay and Nya came back up, it was four against two. We over powered them and then the Shadows jumped over the side!" PIXAL finished.

"Oh my. With their healing abilities, I'm sure they were able to walk away." Wu said.

"We raised the anchor, which is how they got up, and flew to the other side." Zane said.

"What-OW!-What do you think it means, Sensei?" Cole asked as Sensei finished the last stitch.

"I don't know. Clearly there are some people who work outside of the Society." Sensei said.

"You think?" Zane asked.

"Of course. The mayor certainly does or at least did. It will be hard to know who we can trust when we travel." Sensei said.

"Maybe we should hold off on finding the last kunoichi then. We should focus on training Ivy." Nya suggested.

"Perhaps we should. Alright, Cole, I've finished. I want you to rest for a few days though. I don't want you tearing through your stitches." Sensei explained.

"Yes, Sensei." Cole said as he put on his shirt.

"OK, guys, I think Ivy has had enough time with Kai. Let's have lunch. I made Moo Shu Pork." Jay said.

Everyone walked towards the door and opened it up. Kai and Ivy were no where to be seen so everyone walked through the hall way towards the upper deck. As everyone walked to the deck, they saw Ivy and Kai. Ivy was sitting on the deck listening to Kai as he told her more stories about their ninja lives. He added movements and gestures to his story telling.

"So the entire building is on fire when I wake up. I didn't have my powers at the time, so I couldn't control it. I heard Nya coughing from under some rubble so I quickly lifted it up a few inches for her to crawl out of there." Kai told her.

"Doesn't seem to me that she's had enough." Zane whispered to Jay.

"Oh hey guys." Kai said as he turned his head.

"How was your training?" Ivy asked as she stood up.

"Training? What train-" Jay started.

He looked at Kai who mouthed," Go along with it."

"Oh it was great." Jay said with everyone agreeing.

"Jay, you said something about Moo Shu Pork for lunch?" Wu asked.

"My food!" Jay yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

"I trust Kai gave you an excellent tour." Wu said.

"Yes, he did. Such a large ship you all have. We went to my room, to the library, to the kitchen and everywhere." Ivy said.

"Good. Your training will begin tomorrow, Master of Nature. But today, let us have some lunch." Wu smiled.

**R&amp;R**


	15. Training Begins

**Thanks to Magical Blazze, XShinkiKikinX, and Skyla (Guest) for all of your reviews in the last chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Two Shadows, the ones who attacked the Bounty while Sensei, Kai, and Cole went to find the Nature Master, kneeled down in front of the Society of Ghosts. The rest of the Shadows were behind them. King Oroku sat in the middle of the members and was beyond furious.

"Not only did you not make the mark on any of them, but you have no idea where the third Shadow I sent is?" Oroku asked.

"We assumed he returned home. We thought he was victorious." One Shadow said.

"Assumed? Thought!? Nothing confirmed though!" Oroku yelled.

"We are worms, master. We failed you and the Society." The second Shadow said.

King Oroku stood from his throne and walked towards them. They continued to kneel as he stood above them both. At this time, Princess Alayne and her Shadow, Xiao, walked in.

"Your swords. Give them to me." Oroku ordered.

As fast as light, the Shadows pulled their katanas from their back. They held their weapons above their heads, which were bowing. Oroku took both blades, one in each hand and looked them over. He saw that both were stained in blood and oil. At least their attacks were vicious.

"I gave you life and the power to heal from any injury. The only thing that can kill you is if your brain is damaged. Damage the brain, and the Shadow can't heal. No one knows this fact, but since your brother isn't here, it's possible to assume that the black ninja found this weakness. Correct?" Oroku said.

"Possible." One Shadow said.

"But not confirmed." The other said.

"Indeed. This however can not go unnoticed. You failed me, so you must have consequences." Oroku told them.

"What did you have in mi-" The first Shadow raised his head.

Before he could finish his sentence, Oroku took one blade and shoved it through the Shadows throat. Blood squirted out and he fell over. The other Shadow looked over and Oroku stabbed him in the heart. The Shadow fell over on his side.

The rest of the Shadows watched this with horror. Xiao wanted to walk forward, but Alayne held his hand back. Blood poured from both of them and a red puddle formed in the throne room.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. I am your king, if I give you an order, you do it! Understand?" Oroku asked.

"Yes, your majesty." All the Shadows said in unison.

"Do you think the Overlord would be as kind to you as I am? He would have killed those two right in front of all of you. I'm not that cruel. If I tell you to kill the ninja, do it then. The Specter has killed many ninjas in his time and now I sent him to kill the Green Ninja. He will not fail, so you don't either." King Oroku said.

"You are too kind to us, master." One Shadow spoke out as he kneeled.

The rest followed his example and got on their knees.

"Good. Make sure these two recieve their punishment when they wake up." King Oroku said.

Oroku turned around and walked to the other members. They all stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped when he saw his daughter and her protector.

"I trust you are serving my daughter well." Oroku said.

"I am." Xiao spoke.

"I am..?" Oroku repeated with a question.

"I am...your majesty." Xiao said.

"Good lad. Come, Ghosts. We have business to attend to." Oroku said.

"They awaken." Barrac said.

Oroku turned around to see the Shadows sit up and the others walking towards them.

"Why can't we see what they to them?" Barrac asked.

"The Shadows have always prefered to do their work in private. It has been that way for centuries. We will not break tradition." Oroku said as he walked to the door.

As they each headed out the door, the Shadows began their punishment.

"You dare fail you king you worthless insects!? He is our master and when he gives you an order..." One Shadow started to yell.

As soon as the last member walked out the door, another Shadow yelled...

"They're gone!"

As soon as she yelled that, the Shadows quickly sat down to tend to their brothers. They pulled the swords out of their wounds and watched as the scars quickly healed.

"Are you alright, brothers?" The Shadow asked.

"We will live." One of them said.

"You don't know what happened to the other?" Another Shadow asked.

"No. We fear the worse." The second Shadow yelled.

"Not to worry. It is only a matter of time before Oroku dies and the princess takes his place." A Shadow said with the others agreeing.

Unbeknowest to the Shadows, Xiao and Alayne stood behind a slightly open door and watched all of this.

"This is the Shadows form of punishment." Xiao said.

"They only helped them." Alayne said.

"It's all we do. We are brothers and sisters here. We do not hate nor do we punish others for mistakes. This family of ours cares for one another because of what happened to all of us." Xiao explained.

"Thank you for showing me, Xiao. I was curious as well as Barrac." Alayne thanked.

"My pleasure, Princess." Xiao said.

"They really want me to be the Society's ruler?" Alayne asked.

"Every one of them. You are the kindest to us here." Xiao explained.

"And what of you?" Alayne asked as she closed the door.

Xiao looked to his left and his right. He then turned his head to see if there was anyone close by.

"I would kill him myself if it meant you would rule us." Xiao said.

Alayne gave a small laugh.

"You are too kind, for a killer." Alayne smiled.

She put her hands on his face and touched his mask. Then she reached for the bottom of it and began to slowly remove the mask. Before she got far with it, Xiao grabbed her wrist.

"You will not like what you see. I was dead for months before resurrected the first time. My appearance is...frightening." Xiao said as he removed her hands.

"I don't care. I want to see your face." Alayne told him.

"I don't want you to. I am a monster." Xiao said.

"What if...What if there was a way to bring back your natural look?" Alayne asked him.

"What would we need?" Xiao asked her.

"Just some of the elixir...and some blood." Alayne smiled. 

The next day, everyone was on the deck of the bounty in a circle. In the center of them all was Ivy. Sensei Wu walked up to her, holding the Silver Staff of Nature. He walked up to her and held out the staff.

"If you take this staff, you will become the Kunoichi of Nature. Are you ready for this?" Sensei said.

"I am." Ivy said.

"Then take your weapon and accept it." Wu told her.

Ivy grabbed the blade and took it from Wu's hands.

"Fantastic!" Hamato yelled that made everyone jumped.

"You gotta stop doing that." Cole said.

"Yeah! Ever hear of knocking or the doorbell?" Jay asked.

"There's no time for that, I'm on a schedule." Hamato said as he took out his pocket watch and looked at it. "I have to get back to Lloyd soon."

"Why, what's the matter?" Kai asked.

"Is he in danger?" Wu asked.

"No. We're on our way to a kingdom so he can defeat its immortal king." Hamato explained.

"Where did you leave Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"In a bar before I left. And if I am to get back to him, we need to get this moving." Hamato said.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked.

"Forgive me, young one, we haven't been introduced yet. My name is Hamato." Hamato bowed.

"Oh. You were the one who gave the ninjas this new quest to go on." Ivy smiled.

"In a way, yes. I gave them their weapons and how to find the next four masters." Hamato said.

"Yes they told me. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you return now?" Ivy asked.

"Well somebody needs to give you your new uniform. Ninja-Go!" Hamato yelled.

Before Ivy could say anything else, Hamato had become a silver tornado and engulfed Ivy in the spin. When the tornado vanished, Hamato stood in front of Ivy.

"Everyone, the Kunoichi of Nature." Hamato said as he stepped away.

Everyone oohed and awed at Ivy's uniform. They all ran up to her and looked at her gi. Orange was her primary color as it covered most of the suit. Silver paded armor was covering her upper chest. Two strappings folded over the other in the shape of an X that connected to the belt. On that belt was gold buckles that snapped it together. She also wore silver shoulder armor and has a scarf covering her mouth. This uniform was identical to that of the ninjas the day that Zane defeated the Golden Master. To that day the uniforms had remained the same. Ivy was shocked about her new uniform than anyone else.

"Wow. This suit is amazing! It's quite light and the orange goes great with my hair." Ivy said as she flipped her blonde hair.

"Although these suits are amazing, just wait until the ninja unlock their Ultimate Potential. All of your suits will change and they will be spectacular." Hamato told them.

At that moment, everyone jumped him with questions.

"What will they be like?"

"Will it have armor?"

"Do they have pockets?"

"Are they comfortable?"

"Is the frabic light and breathable?"

"I've said too much already. Now that Ivy is here, all that remains is the water kunoichi and then you will be a step closer to finding the Ninja of Light." Hamato told them all.

"Thank you my friend. And tell Lloyd we all say hi." Wu said.

"I sha-Wait, I see something?" Hamato said.

"What is it?" Wu asked.

"Hang on!...Oh damn! I need to go." Hamato said.

"What's the matter?" Pixal asked.

"The king's gaurds came to the bar and are starting trouble with Lloyd. I need to get back to him." Hamato said.

"Wait! Should we come-" Kai started.

But it was too late. Hamato had already vanished in thin air.

"Lloyd has left us for a time. He must learn to handle situations on his own. When he is ready, he will return to us." Wu said.

"Yes, sensei." Kai said.

"Now on to training." Wu said as he pushed a button. "It's time we teach Ivy Spinjitzu."

A training course appeared behind the ninjas.

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea." Wu said as he sat down and poured tea into his cup.

"Alright. Should I start whenever or do you tell me when to go or-" Ivy started.

"Today you fail." Wu said as he put his empty tea cup down.

"Wait, what?" Ivy said as she turned around.

"Tomorrow you shall try again." Wu said as he got up from his spot and walked into the bridge.

Everyone walked up to Ivy as she stood there, preplexed.

"Don't worry. He did that to us one our first times too." Cole said.

"The first day is always like that. He doesn't give you a chance to start as he finishes his tea in seconds." Jay told her.

"The next day he let's you start before he starts on his tea." Zane explained.

"But don't worry, we're gonna train you for the rest of theday so that you'll be ready for the course." Kai smiled.

Ivy smiled at him and her new friends. The rest of the day was the ninjas and kunoichis teaching and training Ivy. They were patient with her because she was knew. They started out easy before moving onto the more challenging part of training. All day long, Wu watched from the bridge as he saw his studnets teaching Ivy. 

Nightfall came quickly to the Society of Ghosts. All of the members were sleeping and half of the Shadows as well. The other half was gaurding the base from any attacks. In Princess Alayne's quarters, she and Xiao sat on the floor with a small pot of boiling elixir in front of them.

"So how will this give me my true appearance back?" Xiao asked.

"The elixir gives you the ability to heal from any injury and returning the dead to life." Alayne explained.

"Yes, I am aware." Xiao said.

"Well with a few other ingredients added and one more to add, this will give you back your true form. We used it for the Specter and other Shadows who don't wear mask like Lord Ra's long ago." Alayne said.

"So that's what you used on them. I always wondered. But what is the last thing we need to add?" Xiao said.

"Blood from a Master of Beauty." Ivy said.

"A Master of Beauty? Where are we supposed to find a Master of Beauty?" Xiao asked.

"We don't need to find one." Alayne said as she removed her glove from her left hand. "I am one of the descendants from the Original Master of Beauty."

"Are you serious?" Xiao said.

"I am." Alayne said as she placed a knife on her hand.

"Wait!" Xiao yelled.

"What?" Alayne asked.

"You have done so much for me already. You don't need to draw blood for me to have my face back. It's not worth it." Xiao told her.

"I want to do this. I want to see what you look like. I want to see your face." Alayne told him.

Xiao sighed and told her to go ahead then. Alayne took her knife and cut her left hand. Blood quickly appeared as she held her bleeding wound over the pot. Drop by drop, Alayne's bood fell into the elixir. After five drops fell in, Alayne removed her hand and quickly covered her wound with a bandage.

Once her blood was covered, Alayne poured some of the elixir into a tea cup. She handed it to Xiao.

"Take off your mask and drink this." Alayne said.

Xiao hesitated to remove his mask in front of th princess.

"I will not be afraid." Alayne smiled.

Xiao then grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it off his head. Xiao was truly hideous without it. His skin was gray, eyes were pale, he had small thin strands of hair on his head, his nose was gone, and he was missing a few teeth.

"I told you I was a monster." Xiao said.

"I don't believe you are. But if you drink this, you won't think so anymore." Alayne told him.

Xiao looked at her and then took the cup. He looked at the liquid inside before drinking all of it. He dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor, and grabbed his throat. He coughed and choke as he jumped up and then fell back over on the other side of the room. He rolled away into the darkness so Alayne couldn't see him anymore. He was hacking in the darkness and yelling. Alayne was worried about him until it all stopped. She stood up and stared at the dark corner of her room. Xiao stepped into the light.

"Oh my..." Alayne whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Xiao asked.

Alayne quickly grabbed a mirrior and held it up to his face. Xiao took the mirror and was shocked. His skin returned to its original dark white color, his eyes were back to being brown again, his brown hair returned to his head and few stubbles covered his chin a strong jaw line. He had cheekbones showing and his nose grew back.

"It's...It's me." Xiao said in awe.

Alayne was just as shocked to see how handsome he was. She was flushed with embarassment and didn't know what to do. That is, until a devilous thought came to her mind.

"I feel like my entire body is back to normal. Although I'm still missing my leg from my fight with the red ninja, I look...normal." Xiao said happily.

"Yes, you do." Alayne smirked as she walked up to him.

She placed a hand on his chest and then walked around him.

"I do not even know how to thank you, my princess." Xiao said.

"I do." Alayne said seductively.

Before Xiao could ask why, Alayne had begun to kiss him on his lips. He was surprised at first, but Xiao began to return the kiss. He had imagined him doing this for a long time and it looks like she did too. Alayne jumped up and wrapped her legs Xiao's waist. He reached down and held onto Alayne's thighs. Alayne broke their kiss and they both were panting.

"To the bed...Now." She ordered.

"Yes, princess." Xiao smirked.

They both kept kissing each other as Xiao walked to the bed. He then placed her down on her bed as he got on top of her...

**Alayne as recieved her uniform and begun training with the ninjas. Soon she will learn Spinjitzu which should help her when an enemy of the ninjas return. Also, Alayne has given Xiao his old appearance back which will look very familiar to a ninja in the near future.**

**Hey, before I go, can I ask you all who read this do something? So there's this amazing writer here on FanFiction and her writing is just fantastic. Her username is Toon Friend and she writes Ninjago stories as well. She finished a big story, Chosen By Destiny, a few months ago and she's writing the sequel to it, Children of Destiny, right now. She's also written other stories like The Ice Prince, which finished today, Ninjago Nuptials, which was her anniversary story and gift fic to me, A Ninjago Valentine and so much more. All of her stories are so amazing and you won't be dissapointed. If you do read her stories and love them, tell her NinjaWriterMaster sent you.**

**Alright, that's enough for now. I gotta finish a chapter of Everything Wrong with Ninjago and Lloyd's Journey which should be up by this week or weekend. I'll catch you all next time!**

**R&amp;R**


	16. Ivy's Training

**Thanks to Magical Blazze, Princess Bunny, Skydollie, and XShinkuKikinX for all of your reviews.**

**Long chapter today, but it's gonna be worth it. A big surprise at the end of this chapter today so get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

More days have passed since Ivy has joined the ninjas. During those days, she has tried to complete the training course in the amount of time it takes Sensei Wu to finish his tea. Each day, so far, she has failed. Yet, Ivy does not give up. Sensei sits for his tea, Ivy fails the course, and Sensei leaves. When Sensei leaves, Ivy is greeted by a helping hand to help her up. That hand belongs to Kai. Once she's on her feet, Ivy's training begins.

Nya and PIXAL train Ivy on her flexibility, Zane and Kai teach her about stealth, Jay teaches her on swiftness, Cole teaches weapon use and Sensei teaches Ivy on her elemental abilities. Her longest amount of time she's spent with a group is almost two hours. Today's training will be a little different, however.

"Ivy's training today will be a little different today." Wu said.

See?

"How so, Sensei?" Pixal asked.

"Am I not going to try the training course today?" Ivy asked.

"Not today, no. Instead, we will be training you more in your enviroment." Sensei answered.

Before anyone could question him, the Bounty was being lowered into a forest. The massive ship landed just outside of the forest in a clear grassy area.

"Ivy, go into the bridge so I can explain to them what's going on. I'll call you out when we're ready." Sensei said.

"Yes, Sensei." Ivy bowed.

Ivy quickly ran up the stairs that led to the bridge. She looked down on to the deck to see that Sensei was already talking to them. Ivy then stepped inside the bridge to be greeted by Kai, who was at the steering wheel.

"Hey, Ivy." Kai smiled.

"Hey, Kai." Ivy smiled back. "I was wondering where you went to. You finished breakfast and bolted out of the door."

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave like that, but Sensei told me about your training today so I had to find a nearby forest." Kai explained.

"So you know what's happening today?" Ivy said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, Sensei told me." Kai told her.

"So what's going on?" Ivy asked.

"Sorry, Ivy, I can't tell you." Kai said.

"Aw, come on. Please." Ivy teased.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Kai. He was facing towards the window when she walked up to him, so her arms are around his chest and back while her face is in his shoulder.

"I can't." Kai laughed.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me." Ivy said.

"That's not fair, you've got my arms down. I can't defend myself." Kai told her.

"Well then just tell me and I'll let go." Ivy smiled.

Kai laughed and soon Ivy joined in. Kai looked down at the deck to see everyone but Sensei run into the forest. Sensei then motioned them to come down below.

"Sensei wants us, come on. Looks like your cuteness failed you today." Kai said.

"You think I'm cute?" Ivy blushed as she let go of him.

"Uh no! You're not cute, you're ugly! I-I-I m-mean, you're not ugly, but also not cute! No that's horrible! Um, how can I say this right?" Kai said with embarassment.

Ivy was still blushing as Kai made a fool out of himself while doing this.

"If I were a scientist, I would put your face in a folder labeled: Cute... Wow, I did not just say that. I am horrible at this!" Kai told himself.

"Listen, Kai. You figure out what I am later, but right now, Sensei is waiting for us." Ivy laughed.

"Yes. Sensei. Let's go to him, before I jump out a window." Kai said as they left the bridge.

They walked down the stairs and up to Sensei, who was waiting for them.

"Kai, you know what's happening. Go and find Zane, he's waiting." Sensei told him.

"Yes, Sensei." Kai bowed. "Bye, Ivy. See you later."

Ivy waved him goodbye as Kai jumped of the bridge and ran into forest. A few feet in he met up with Zane, who was waiting for him. Wasting no time, Zane ran as well as soon as Kai caught up to him.

"Hey, Zane, can I ask you a question?" Kai asked.

"Always, Kai. What can I help you with?" Zane asked.

"Well, you've been seeing Pixal for some time now, almost a year in a half." Kai started.

"Yes, I have. Continue." Zane said.

"My question is, when did you start to realize that she started to like you, too?" Kai asked.

"Kai, my brother, I will always be here to help you with your Ivy troubles." Zane smiled.

"Thanks, Zane." Kai smiled back.

"I suppose it started when I gave Pixal half of my heart. However, since you two won't be able to do that, I suggest maybe spending more time with her outside of training." Zane said as they ran deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile, Sensei was telling Ivy what she was going to do today.

"You've come along way in your training, Ivy. You've almost beaten the course twice now." Sensei started.

"I have. They all, you included, have all been great teachers. You're kind and patient with me. I know I can beat the course. Which makes me wonder why we aren't doing it today." Ivy said.

"We're going to skip the course today and focus on your training. We'll do it tomorrow." Sensei told her.

"Alright." Ivy said.

"The ninja and kunoichi are somewhere in the forest. I need you to communicate with nature to find out where they are. Once you find a group, you will train with them and then find another group." Sensei explained.

"Uh, Sensei, I can't talk to nature." Ivy said.

"No?" Sensei asked.

"I can heal a tree, grow a garden, and grow vines, but I can't make a flower sing." Ivy said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sensei asked.

"Becasue I've never done it." Ivy told him.

"And I've never seen the Ninja of Light, but I know it's real. Just like I know how all Nature Masters can speak with plants." Sensei said.

"But, Sensei, I-" Ivy started.

"There are a lot of things that we Elemental Masters can do. A lightning master can become a bolt of electricity, a fire master can walk through a volcano without protection, an Earth Master can make the entire planet shake, an Ice Master can fuse with snow to climb a mountain, a Wind Master can become one with a storm, a Sound Master can travel through sonic booms, a Water Master can become a tidal wave, and Nature Master can talk to plants. And those powers are just the surface of amazing abilities." Sensei said.

Ivy looked down below and saw a single flower blooming from the grass.

"Alright, Sensei, I'll give it a shot." Ivy said.

"When you're down with your training, come find me. I'll be waiting." Sensei said.

Ivy jumped down below and looked at the flower. She then knealt down and continued to look at. All of her focus was in looking at that flower.

"Don't stare, Ivy. Listen. Focus on the flower itself. Find out where the ninja are at." Sensei said.

Ivy took a deep breath and then exhaled. She stopped staring at the flower with so much force. Instead she placed her hands on the ground near it and closed her eyes. Ivy kept her eyes closed as she heard nothing. Waiting for something to happen, she would think to herself in the meantime.

'This is pointless. I'd have a better chance of searching the forest blindfolded then waiting for this flower to tell me.' Ivy thought.

'Sorry. I'm shy.' Someone said.

"Who said that!?" Ivy asked, making Sensei jump.

'I did. The uh flower.' The flower said.

"I did it." Ivy said shocked. "I did it, Sensei!"

"Excellent! Listen to the flower. Ask where they went." Sensei said.

"Oh right." Ivy said before looking back at the flower. 'Um...Hi.'

'Hello.' The flower said.

'My name is Ivy. What's yours?'

'Daisy.'

'Appropriate, seeing how you're a Daisy.'

'Yeah we don't get to pick our names. Ivy's a very pretty name.'

'Thank you Daisy. You are very lovely.'

'Aw shucks. You're nice.'

'Thank you. Listen, I need help in finding my friends. Can you help?'

'What do they look like?'

'Well each was wearing a different colored uniform. Red, Black, White, Blue, Yellow, and Purple.'

'Oh, those guys! Yeah I saw them.'

'Great!'

'But I only saw them go into the forest.'

'Great.'

'But there's an old oak tree at the end of the path. I'm sure he saw where you're friends went. You can try asking him.'

'Thank you, Daisy.' Ivy smiled.

'You're welcome, Ivy. Good luck.'

Ivy stood up off the grass and pulled her scarf over her face. She turned around to tell Sensei, but he had vanished from the ship. Ivy then turned her head back and ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, back at the Society's base, the Shadows trained themselves while the masters were planning. During this, Xiao and Alayne had spent the entire night together. In her room, her clothing and Xiao's armor were scattered across the floor. They both were on her bed with the sheets covering them. Xiao had his left arm behind his head while his right arm was under Alayne. Alayne drapped her right arm over Xiao's chest which expanded as he breathed. Xiao had awoken first and saw Alayne sleeping peacfully next to him. He kissed the top of her head and she woke up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Morning, my princess." Xiao said.

Her eyes popped open as she remembered what she did last night. She looked at him and then smiled. He returned the smile.

"How was last night for you?" She asked.

"It has been so long that I have forgotten what it was like. It was spectacular." Xiao said. "How about you."

"It was amazing. I didn't want it to end." Alayne said.

"Neither did I." Xiao smirked.

They both kissed each other again. They broke it apart when a knock came from her door.

"Princess Alayne. It is time to wake up, your father needs you." Barrac, one of the members, said.

As fast as lightning, Xiao jumped out of the bed and grabbed all of his armor. He then jumped up on to the ceiling. Alayne grabbed her robes and put it on. She tied a not around the front and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your father needs you, Alayne." Barrac said.

"And he sent you?" Alayne asked.

"He would've sent your Shadow, but he can't find it. Where is it?" Barrac asked.

"_He's_ getting me some water. He already woke me up before you came and I was getting ready." Alayne said.

"Excuse me, Master Barrac, but the princess needs her water." Xiao said from behind.

Barrac turned around and Alayne looked forward to see Xiao dressed in his armour and holding a glass of water. Barrac looked at him and then stepped to his side. Xiao bowed his head and gave Alayne her water.

"Thank you." Alayne said.

"Well I'll tell your father you'll be here soon." Barrac said as he left.

Xiao walked in her room and she closed the door.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Alayne asked.

"I ran." Xiao smirked as he took his mask off.

Ivy had walked to the end of the path and in front of her was an oak tree. She placed her hand on the trunk and closed her eyes.

'Hello.' Ivy thought

'Hello, Ivy.' The tree said.

'You know my name?' Ivy asked.

'Daisy told me through our roots. I am Oak.' The tree said.

'Nice to meet you Oak. I'm looking for my friends, can you help me?' Ivy asked.

'The colored ones, yes?' Oak asked.

'Yes, that's right.' Ivy said.

'The Yellow and Purple ones went through the forest on your left over there, the Red and White ones went to the right, the Blue one climbed me and ran across the tree tops, and the black one went around me and ran forward.' Oak told her.

'Thank you so much, Oak.' Ivy thanked.

'You're welcome.' Oak said.

Ivy was getting ready to leave. She looked in all of the directions in which way to travel.

"Might as well go find the girls first." Ivy said to herself. 'Thanks again, Oak.'

'You're welcome. And Ivy?' Oak said.

'Yes?' Ivy asked.

'I think the Red one likes you a lot.' Oak said.

'I think so too.' Ivy blushed.

Ivy ran through the forest on her left side. She ran and saw all the plant life move past her. Trees would sometimes be in her way so she would run around them. The grass covered the forest floor and had a few flowers grow from it. All in all, it reminded her of her home village.

Ivy ran until she was in front of a large hedge that stretch out what looked like miles. She thought about talking to it to see if it saw Nya and Pixal. She was about to touch until she could see to figures behind the hedge. Looking like they walked through the hedge, Ivy followed their example and stepped through. When she was on the other side, she was greeted by Nya and Pixal.

"Hey, Ivy, you made it!" Nya greeted her.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Still can't believe what Sensei made me do. I mean, talk to plants?" Ivy said.

"Sensei told us we all have a number of different powers inside of us. We just need to know how to unlock them." Pixal said.

"Have you guys done anything like this before?" Ivy asked.

"No, we haven't. You're the first to try this sort of thing." Nya explained.

"Why me? Why the the newest member of the team?" Ivy asked.

"Sensei wouldn't tell us. You're supposed to ask him when you see him last." Pixal said.

"Alright, if that's what he said." Ivy sighed.

"Well, we still need to train you, so just follow our movements exactly." Nya said.

Nya and Pixal stood in front of Ivy and turned their backs to her. Nya and Pixal preformed a move simultaneously and Ivy copied their move. After doing a few poses, Pixal and Nya decided to move onto a yoga exercise. Nya and Pixal performed the yoga moves, almost dancing very slowly in place. Ivy had trouble keeping up with them.

"Don't watch every move, Ivy. Instead follow one move and let your body move naturally." Pixal said.

Ivy nodded and stopped moving. She looked at them both and saw that they preformed the same moves at the same time. Ivy watched at first, but then she took her first step. She moved in the rhythm that Nya and Pixal were moving. She no longer needed to watch the steps, because Ivy was moving at the same time as Nya and Pixal and doing the same moves. Ivy soon walked up to them, while still moving, and got in the middle of them.

The three kunoichis were moving their bodies gracefully, like ballerinas. Wind, Sound, and Nature moved in sync, each one listening to the other without saying a word. At the same time, all three of them stopped.

"Like a rose pedal in the wind." Nya smiled.

"Beautifully done, Ivy," Pixal smiled.

Ivy smiled at her two friends. Nya was happy to learn that Pixal was coming to live with them, she hasn't had a real girlfriend before in her life. Now she was glad that Ivy and soon another girl was going to live with them. Pixal was glad to know that, even despite her appearance, and origin, that these two accepted her friendship just as she accepted theirs. Ivy was thrilled to know that these girls were kind and friendly. She thought at first that it was going to be difficult to make friends with everyone on the ship. Ivy was happy to know that everyone, especially these two, wanted to become friends with her.

"That's all the training we have for you today, Ivy." Nya said.

"The others will be waiting for you." Pixal told her.

"Right, I should go. By girls, see you later." Ivy said as she walked off.

Pixal and Nya waved Ivy goodbye as she walked off. She walked through the hedge again and up to another tree.

'Hello.'

'You must be Ivy. Oak told us, you'd be coming. Hey, guys, it's Ivy.' The tree said.

The other trees remained silent.

'I can't hear them.' Ivy said.

'Oh! Right. You gotta be touchin' us to communicate. Well, they say hi and to tell you that your blue friend is hangng out by the lake in the middle of the forest and the black one is a mile away from him.' The tree said.

'Wow! I may get done with training before lunch. Thanks for your help... I'm sorry, I didn't get a name.' Ivy said.

'Names Maple, Ivy.' The Tree said.

'Thank you maple.' Ivy said before running around the tree.

Ivy ran once again through the vast forest. She was running in one direction to try to find the center of the forest. She stopped running after several minutes when she felt the ground change. She bent down and saw the hard ground now wet and mud like. She saw that she was also on top of a small hill.

"Where there's wet ground, there's water. And all bodies of water are down hill." Ivy said to herself as she walked over to the end.

Ivy looked down below and saw Jay sitting on the ground in front of the lake. In the lake were long staffs and/or poles that were sticking upright. Ivy slid down the hill and ran up to Jay.

"Hey, Ivy. Took you long enough." Jay joked.

"I just got down with Nya and Pixal and then had to find the center of this forest." Ivy explained.

"Did the trees help you? What's it like talking to your element?" Jay asked.

"A little strange, but kind of cool. And you guys have never tried or done this before?" Ivy asked.

"Nope. You're the first. I hope Sensei gives you a good reason why, too." Jay said.

"Well, I'm going to meet him after I'm one training with you all." Ivy said.

"Oh, right! Well let's get started." Jay said happily. "I've taught you how to be light on your feet and you're a natural at it! You take a step for half a second and you're up in the air again."

"Thanks, Jay." Ivy smiled.

"I've had you walk and run on a solid surface for these past couple of days. Now we're gonna take it up a notch." Jay said.

"How so?" Ivy asked.

"You think I put those sticks in the water for my health!?" Jay laughed. "I'm gonna have you run on them from one side to the other side. Once you get over there, you're done with me and you can go find Cole."

Ivy looked at the poles in the water too see that her entire top of it couldn't hold her entire foot. She knew this was going to be a challenge.

"That's quite a notch you turned up." Ivy said.

"And to make it more interesting, and fun, how about a bet?" Jay asked.

"What kind of bet?" Ivy asked.

"If you make it across before I do, I'll do your chores on the Bounty for a month." Jay said.

"Interesting. And if you win?" Ivy asked.

"If I win, you have to... Do my laundry for a month." Jay said.

Ivy shuttered at the thought. She looked at the lake again to see that it was larger, larger than the lake in her forest village. Then she looked at the poles and thought that they got a lot smaller. Ivy felt butterflies in her belly.

"Do we have a bet?" Jay smirked as he held his hand out.

Ivy stared at his hand for a long time before answering.

"...Yes, we do."

She grasped his hand and they shook on it. Jay and Ivy stood before at the edge of the lake. They both got ready for their race and stood in a ready stance.

"On your mark..." Jay started.

"Get set..." Ivy said.

"GO!" They both yelled.

Jay jumped in the air and was on his way as fast as the lightning he commanded. By the time Ivy jumped on her first pole, Jay was already ahead of her. Ivy jumped on one pole to another put Jay was still a few inches ahead of her. She tried to move faster, but Jay prooved to be much faster.

"Better wash my suit when we get home, Ivy. I'm working up a sweat!" Jay yelled behind him.

"I can still beat you, Jay!" Ivy yelled.

"The only way you can beat me is if you use your powers!" Jay laughed.

A light bulb went of in Ivy's head. She stretched her arm out pointing to Jay. As she ran she also concentrated on using her elemental powers. Far ahead of them, plant life underneath the lake rose up and grabed the poles on Jay's side. When Ivy closed her hand, the plants snapped the poles in half.

"Hey!" Jay yelled as he fell into the lake.

Ivy ran past Jay, who came up above the water, and jumped on the other side of the lake.

"There you go, Jay. All washed." Ivy smiled.

"Yeah, but you-" Jay started.

"I got to go to Cole now, Jay. Bye." Ivy waved as she ran off back into the woods.

The trees from before told Ivy that Cole was only a mile ahead of Jay. Eventually, after running for a short amount of time, she found Cole with his scythe out. He was spinning it in his hands. After he was done spinning it, Cole threw his scythe into the air waiting for it to come back down.

"Hi, Cole." Ivy said.

Cole looked forward and saw Ivy walk towards him. Cole opened his hand and quickly closedit when his scythe fell back into his hand.

"Hey, Ivy. You meet with the others?" Cole asked

"Almost. I just need you and then Kai and Zane." Ivy explained.

"Well then I won't waste your time. Sensei's got something for you." Cole said.

"That's what everyone has said and yet no one has told me anything else." Ivy sighed.

"Well, Sensei wanted us to keep it a secret, but I can tell you it's gonna be great." Cole smiled.

"If you say so." Ivy sighed.

"Come on, be happy. Your training was cut in three quaters of the original time. That's gotta be great." Cole said.

Ivy smiled.

"Alright, so I've taught you some of the basic stuff: Blocking, sweeping, swing attacks and so on." Cole started.

Because they had similar weapons, Cole was tasked in teach Ivy how to use her staff. Cole and Jay were the only ones who taught Ivy by themselves. When they trained on the Bounty, it would only be two of them instead of three like with the others. Kai protested to Sensei, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"All of those moves are great for close quarter combat, but I need to teach you for farther away attacks. In case we run into anyone whose primary weapons are shurikens, like Zane, or throwing knives." Cole said.

Cole opened a bag and it was full of shurikens, throwing stars, and throwing knives. Cole picked up a knife and examined it while Ivy gulped.

"What's today's lesson exactly?" Ivy asked.

"You stand there, I stand over there, I throw these at you, and you block it. Simple." Cole said.

"Cole, uh, how f-fast are you going to throw t-them." Ivy asked.

"I don't know..." Cole said.

Cole then threw the knife right at Ivy. She screammed, but the knife flew right past her head and got stuck in the tree. Ivy stood there gasping as Cole quirked an eyebrow.

"What's the mastter, Ivy? Scared of knives?" Cole asked.

"A little." Ivy admitted.

"Oh." Cole said surprised.

"Some kunoichi I am, huh?" Ivy said.

"We all have our fears Ivy. Sometimes we have to face them, though. That's why I'm gonna throw these things at you. If you can block them, then your a step closer to conqering a fear." Cole explained.

Ivy looked behind her and saw the knife still stuck in the tree. Then she turned back around to Cole and gave him a smile and a nod.

"Listen, I'll tell you my fear since I'll be throwing yours right at you. That'll make us even." Cole told her.

"Alright." Ivy said.

Cole sighed before telling her. Cole then looked around him to see if there was anyone else close or nearby that would hear him.

"I... am terrified... of ghosts."

"Really?" Ivy asked.

Cole nodded. Once he stopped, Ivy was trying to hide a smile that was forming on her lips.

"Oh go ahead and laugh." Cole said.

"No no no. I'm sorry, it's not right to mock a fear. Even if that fear involves ghosts." Ivy tried to hide her laughter.

"Ha ha ha." Cole said. "Are you ready?"

Ivy took the Silver Staff of Nature from her back. She looked at it in her hands, closed her eyes and exhaled, and then nodded.

"Alright, I'l start out with Shurikens first." Cole said.

Cole picked up one shuriken and threw it at Ivy. She put her staff in the middle of it's path, but she missed hitting it.

"It's alright, we're gonna miss a few at first. I know I did." Cole said.

Cole grabbed another shuriken and threw it in Ivy's path. This time, however, Ivy blocked it and the shuriken fell on the ground.

"Good." Cole said.

Cole grabbed more shurikens and threw them all at Ivy. Although she blocked a majority of them, a few missed her staff. Eventually, Cole was running low on shurikens, but he still had plenty of knives left. Cole told her this and she choked up a bit. After breathing for a minute, Ivy told Cole to go ahead.

Cole picked up a knife and threw it at Ivy. She saw her life flash before her as the knife got closer and closer to her. She held her staff up and closed her eyes, but everything went quiet after that. When she opened her eyes, she saw Cole standing there.

"What happened? Did I black out?" Ivy asked.

"Uh, no. You blocked every single knife I threw at you." Cole said as he pointed to the ground.

Ivy looked down and saw dozens of knives and shurikens on the forest floor.

"I did that?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool." Cole smiled.

Because everyone on the ship sees one another as siblings first and friends second, Ivy could see Cole being another older brother to her. He was nice, kind, and cared for everyone on the ship. He may be their leader, but he doesn't remind them about it. He has a time for seriousness and time for fun.

"Thanks, Cole." Ivy thanked.

"No problem. That's all I got for you today, go find Kai and Zane. You just gotta follow the path right?" Cole asked.

"Do I?" Ivy asked.

"Well you asked that flower on the ground where they went and I assumed you repeated what you said." Cole explained.

"Everything's such a blur." Ivy said as she put a hand on her head.

Ivy walked away from Cole and followed the path that the flower told her to follow. Cole stayed behind and picked up the small weapons all over the ground. Ivy walked along the path and soon found an open area. However, Kai and Zane were no where to be found.

"Kai?" Ivy called.

There was no answer.

"Zane?" Ivy called again.

Again, no answer.

"So much for following the path." Ivy said as she walked forward.

As she took a step, she heard something crumble underneath her foot. She looked down and saw a piece of paper. Ivy picked it up to see that there was something written on it.

_Ivy, me and Zane have taught you to use stealth like a proper ninja. You can blend in and hide with your surroundings well. Now it's time for a challenge. You have to find us now, before meeting with Sensei Wu. It's a good old fashioned game of Hide and Seek. Good luck._

_ -Kai _

Ivy looked around for Zane and Kai. All she saw though was trees and bushes all around her. She walked up to the bushes and looked behind them, but saw no one. She did the same thing with the rest of the bushes and the trees. Ivy still couldn't find them.

"Where would a ninja go to hide from enemies?" Ivy asked herself.

As she thought, she heard some of the tree leaves shake. She looked up and saw two squirrels run from branch to branch.

"Of course. Off the ground and into the trees." Ivy said.

Ivy walked to a tree and grabbed a low branch. Luckily for her growing up in a forest village, she spent most of her childhood climbing up trees. Eventually, Ivy made her way up a tree and looked around. There was still no sign of the ninja. Another squirrel ran by and jumped to another tree. She saw it hide in the leaves and soon saw other squirrels go to that same spot.

"Hmm." Ivy said.

Ivy crawled along a thick branch until she was at the end. She looked at the other branch that the tree was conected to and then looked down.

"If squirrels can do it, then so can I." Ivy said.

Ivy jumped from the branch and onto the other one. Once she did, she crawled along until she made it to the leaves where the squirrels went in. Ivy pulled the leaves back and there she found Zane covered in squirrels.

"Congratulations, Ivy, you found me." Zane said as a squirrel jumped from his head.

"Thank you, Zane. You do know there are squirrels here right?" Ivy asked.

"Of course. I wasn't moving at all, so they must think I was part of the tree." Zane said.

"Oh, alright." Ivy said.

"You still need to find Kai." Zane said.

"I know. Know where he's hiding?" Ivy asked.

"He's closer than you think." Zane said.

"Don't tell her that!" A hidden Kai yelled.

Ivy smiled and jumped down to the trunk of the tree. On the side was a large hole so the animals could find shelter from harsh weather. She climbed down to it and smiled.

"I wonder what's behind door number 1?" Ivy laughed.

She looked in the hole and saw Kai squished in there.

"Guess I should've stayed quiet." Kai said.

"I was going here next anyway, so." Ivy told him.

Ivy climbed down the tree and Zane and Kai jumped from their hiding places.

"Excellent job, Ivy." Zane said.

"Yeah, you were great." Kai told her.

"Thanks you two." Ivy thanked.

Zane was definitely another older brother to Ivy. He was nice and smarter than the others, so she could come to him for help. Kai was...Ivy was entirely sure what Kai was. Yeah he was kind to her like the others, but Kai is...different. He's handsome, funny, nice, and list goes on for Ivy. Ivy didn't feel the same way she felt with the others with Kai. Her feelings for Kai are different.

"Sensei's waiting for you know, Ivy. Just keep walking East until you get to the dark part of the forest." Zane explained.

"Dark part?" Ivy asked.

"Trust us, you'll know it when you see it." Kai said.

Ivy waved them goodbye and headed east. She was wondering what this dark part of the forest was going to turn out to be. After minutes of walking, she didn't need to wonder anymore.

The Dark Part of the forest was the part that was dying. Ivy could feel all the death of the plants in there. It was cold, dark and gloomy. Wasting no time, Ivy ran into the dark part. The trees had no leaves and were rotting away, bushes were just twigs of sticks, and flowers didn't grow.

Eventually, Ivy saw Sensei sit in a dry part of land. He had his teapot, a small fire underneath it and in front of him was a dead bush. Ivy walked up to him.

"Please sit." Sensei said.

Ivy did.

"As you figured, this is the part of the forest that is dying." Sensei said.

"Yes, I gathered that." Ivy said.

"For your elemental training today, I need you to give this plant life again." Sensei said as he pointed to the bush.

"I thought my elemental training was learning to talking to plants." Ivy said.

"No, that was just so you could find your teamates." Sensei said.

"Sensei, I talked to the others and they said you haven't done anything like this with them before. Why am I, your newest student, doing this before the others?" Ivy asked.

"Because, unlike the others, you have had your powers the longest. You mastered you elemental abilities early on in life. I have only seen one other person do that before." Sensei said.

"Why don't they have their powers? I thought the Green Ninja gave them back." Ivy said.

"He did, but when they recieved their Silver Weapons, Hamato told them to drain their powers into the weapons." Sensei said.

"Am I to do that as well?" Ivy asked.

"Hamato came to me before you arrivied and said yes. But before you do, I need you to do this." Sensei said.

"I'll try." Ivy said.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Wu said.

Ivy placed her hands on the ground near the bush. She closed her eyes and focused on using her nature powers. Nothing happened.

"Concentrate." Wu said.

Ivy kept her hands placed on the ground and her eyes closed. Nothing happened and Sensei could feel her frustration.

"Relax." Wu said.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I can't do it." Ivy said.

"You already did." Sensei said.

Ivy opened her eyes to see a green bush covered in Borage flowers in front of her. The ground underneath it was also turning green as grass grew. Soon, this new life spread throughout all of the dark part of the forest.

"In fact, you did it well." Sensei smiled.

"Borage plants? Isn't that an ingredient used for..." Ivy started.

"Tea? Yes, it is. But the plant only grows in one location. This location. However it died years ago until you saved it." Sensei said as he plucked a few flowers and put them in his pot.

"We didn't do the training course today, because you ran out of tea!" Ivy said as she put the puzzle together.

"Yes. But also to bring this plant back to life. And now that you did..." Sensei said as he put a few more flowers into a bag. "We can spread these plants all across Ninjago."

"I can't believe it." Ivy said.

"Don't feel betrayed. I used the boys like this all the time. One time I had Kai warm up a few coal pieces to warm up my bed." Sensei said.

Ivy couldn't help but giggle.

"And now that I have tea...You must finish the course before I finish it." Sensei said.

"What!?" Ivy was shocked.

"Go." Sensei said.

As on cue, two ropes dangled in front of them. Ivy looked up to see the Destiny's Bounty flying over head. Ivy jumped up and climbed the rope as Sensei finished preparing his tea. Ivy climbed the rope at great speed. Once she reached the top, she saw everyone waiting for her and the training course was already activated.

Ivy ran to the start. She jumped up on one pole and then to another at great speed. Sensei made it to the top and poured his tea into a cup. Ivy dodged a number of spinning swords by moving through the blades elegantly. Sensei put into two cubes of sugar in his tea cup. Shurikens flew towards Ivy so she pulled her staff out and blocked each one. Sensei stirred in the sugar and picked his tea cup up. Three arrows flew towards Ivy with great speed. Ivy then hid behind a large pole and the arrows hit that instead. Ivy then ran around the pole as she finished the training course.

"And...Pass." Sensei said as he put his empty cup down.

"I passed!?" Ivy asked happily.

Sensei nodded and everyone cheered. The ninja and kunoichi ran up to Ivy and congratulated her. Kai ran up to her and hugged her and Ivy returned the favor.

"You did it!" Cole said.

"Way to go, Ivy!" Kai yelled.

"Excellent!" Zane said.

"Nice going!" Jay yelled.

"You were fantastic!" Nya smiled.

"Fantastic work, Ivy." Pixal told her.

Everyone stopped cheering when a small explosions went off in the distance. Meanwhile, Zane's falcon flew back down to his master.

"What was that?" Ivy asked.

"Trouble. To the bridge." Sensei ordered.

Everyone ran up the stairs and jumped into the bridge. Everyone gathered around the table map of Ninjago. The Falcon sat on the table and Zane plugged his head into it.

"No we can see what happened?" Zane said.

A holographic video appeared in front of everyone. It showed that a village was on fire and under attack. People were screamming as fire erupted everywhere.

"Who's attacking?" Ivy asked.

The image zoomed in to reveal an enemy of the ninjas.

"The Nindroids." Zane whispered.

**R&amp;R**


	17. Nindroids Return

**Thanks to Magical Blazze, Skydollie, lovesgod12, XShinkuKikinX, and DragonRider (Guest) for all of your reviews.**

**There will be MANY references to Rebuilding Zane in this chapter. If you read that, then you're good to go. If you haven't,then read that first, because there will be massive spoilers in this chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

The Destiny's Bounty flew towards the village where the explosion went off. Sensei Wu was flying the ship, while everyone else was preparing for battle. Pixal seemed a bit scared and Zane comforted her with a hug.

"Do you think he's down there?" She asked.

"If he is, Pixal, I won't let him harm you again." Zane told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Ivy listened to them and walked over to Kai, who put his sword on his back.

"Uh, who's him?" Ivy asked.

"Zane's worst enemy: General Cryptor." Kai told her.

"He's a monster." Cole said.

"A murderer." Jay said.

"He hates all humans." Nya said.

"He's done horrible things to all of us." Pixal said.

"He's my exact equal." Zane said.

Ivy stood there as everyone walked up to her and Kai and told her this. Since Zane was there now, they decided to tell Ivy about the Nindroids and their cruel leader.

"It all started after Lloyd, the Gold Ninja, defeated the Overlord. Ninjago City was in ruins and Cyrus Borg, a genius inventor, rebuilt Ninjago City into New Ninjago City. He built his tower over where the Overlord was defeated, not knowing that the Overlord got stuck into his systems." Zane started.

"Cyrus did the Overlord's bidding after finding out he was in there. Cyrus then called for the ninjas to come to Borg Towers, as the Overlord told him to. When they arrived, I first scanned Zane, getting the blueprints to build the Nindroids." Pixal took over.

Ivy looked at her and then at Zane.

"She was under control at the time." Zane said. "Anyway, after escaping Borg Towers with weapons and new suits, Pixal uploaded my designs into the computers, making the Nindroids. General Cryptor was the first one off the assemby line. He and a handful of Nindroids attacked Sensei Wu's brother's monestary. I was able to save Pixal from the Overlord's control and we escaped." Zane continued.

"Moving along, the Nindroids and Ninjas fought over the next couple of weeks. Eventually, Zane sacraficed himself to stop the Overlord and the Nindroids. He did and I soon found out that Zane was now trapped in Mr. Borg's systems. We all tried to figure out how to rebuild him, but Cryptor returned and attacked us." Pixal said.

"He escaped, but we needed to get Zane's power source from the Frozen Wastelands. Cryptor sent ten Nindroids after us. We barely escaped with our lives. After returning to Borg, Pixal, Zane, and Cyrus created Zane's power source. Unfortuantly, a stow away Nindroid from the mountains took one of the pieces and flew back to Cryptor." Kai said.

"We were too late to stop it and Cryptor got a new body and Zane's power source before Zane did. Jay, Kai, Cole and I fought off the Nindroids at Cryptor's base. Soon, we were overpowered and Cryptor knocked down all of the ninjas and trapped me. He left us to die in a burning building. Luckily, Kai woke up first and freed me and we all escaped." Nya said.

"As the Nindroids attacked the city, Cryptor came up to Mr. Borg's office and broke his spine, paralyzing him from the neck down. Then, he and I fought with him being the victor. We went to the factory line and Zane was in his new body." Pixal said.

"Cryptor and I fought, but I was losing without my power source. I was running on a back up battery. However, Pixal gave me my power source and Cryptor and I were equally matched. The fight was brutal and fierce. We ended up on the roof of the building soon. That's where I blew up part of his face and cut off his arm. After that, we fell off the building and landed on the streets below. I was able to rip out Cryptor's brain in his head. I was ready to crush it, but the Nindroids came and took his brain and body. We haven't seen them since." Zane finished.

Ivy was shocked to hear all of that. The battles, the pain, it was all horrible to hear. Zane and Pixal were the ones who went through it all the worst. She felt sorry for all of them to go through that. Soon, Sensei stopped the Bounty and they were over the village.

Everyone ran out to the deck and Zane's falcon flew around to look at the battle field. The robotic bird scanned the area and flew back to Zane on his arm.

"Well?" Zane asked.

The falcon shook his head no.

"Cryptor's not down there, but his nindroids are. We must go." Zane said.

"Be careful, girls." Wu said.

"You're not concerned about us anymore?" Cole asked.

"You all are fine. I'm sending these three out right after training, however." Wu said.

"Are you sure that is wise, Sensei? We haven't even unlocked Spinjitzu yet." Pixal said.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." Sensei said.

As he finished, another building exploded.

"You must go now! No time to lower the ship or ropes. Go!" Sensei yelled.

"We can get down there using Spinjitzu." Jay said.

"Not everyone can use Spinjitzu though, Jay. Weren't you listening." Kai said.

"Then you three pick a kunoichi and carry them down with you. I'll go secure the area first." Cole said.

Cole jumped from the ship and used Spinjitzu to slow down his fall. He landed in the burning building and ran out of sight.

"He can go from fun guy to serious guy like that." Jay said as he snapped his fingers.

"That's why he's the leader. Now hurry, he'll need help." Sensei said.

Zane picked up Pixal and held her bridal style. Jay followed their example and picked up Nya the same way. Kai and Ivy looked at each other and Ivy smiled. Kai then picked her up bridal style and his heart beat became faster. Zane jumped first followed by Jay. They used Spinjitzu to slow their fall down. Kai walked to the edge.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Ivy answered.

Kai jumped and used his Spinjitzu. Ivy saw them falling down to the ground at great speed, but when she blinked, she was surrounded by a spinning fire. She looked around it in awe and could feel their fall growing slower by the second. Ivy looked at Kai and saw no strain or pain on his face as he used Spinjitzu. His face was calmed and relaxed. Almost as if this came easy to him. Kai stopped spinning when his feet touched the ground.

"We're here." Kai said.

"That was amazing." Ivy said as Kai put her down.

"Soon, you'll be able to do that." Kai smiled.

Another fire erupted in a building. The rest of the team was no where insight.

"Stay close to me." Kai said as he pulled his scarf over his mouth.

Ivy took out her staff and pulled up her scarf.

"Where are they?" Ivy asked.

As if on cue, Cole was thrown out a window and landed on the ground next to them. Kai and Ivy looked up to see a nindroid climb out the window. Kai bent down to help Cole, leaving Ivy with the Nindroid. The nindroid pulled out a shuriken and threw it. Rembering her training from earliar, Ivy blocked the attack successfully. Cole and Kai stood up as more nindroids came. Soon, Jay, Nya, Zane, and Pixal joined their friends.

"This village has a secret tunnel that leads out of the village for attacks like this. They are all underneath the buildings." Zane said.

"I know. I helped a family escape befoe I was throw out a window." Cole said.

"Well is everyone else out?" Nya asked.

"Can't be sure." Kai said.

More nindroids showed up as the ninja talked. They heroes were surrounded by nindroids. Everyone had their weapons out and were ready in stances. Doors broke open from a building nearby and nindroids walked out. Each on of them were carrying pieces of metal.

One Nindroid walked out last. He was notciebly different from the others. He had silver claws on his fingers, a thin barrel on each arm that extended forward, and black wings on his back in the shape of a X with a jet pack connected to them.

"Put the metal in ship. We need it all to go back to base." He said.

That nindroid turned his head to see the other nindroids circling the ninja and kunoichi.

"What the?"

The nindroid activated his jet pack and flew over to them. Pixal looked up at him and nudged Zane. The nindroid landed on the ground and walked past the nindroid circle.

"Cryptor?" Zane asked.

"Hahahaha! That's quite flattering, Ice Ninja, but I am not him." The nindroid laughed.

"Who are you? Second in command then?" Kai asked.

"Very good, Fire Ninja. I am Commander Trax. You met me before, but I was a bit smaller back then." The nindroid said.

"Mindroid?" Jay asked.

"Not anymore! I hate that! I was given this new body and I gave myself a new name." Commander Trax said.

"Why are you here?" Pixal asked.

"That's none of your business, Pixal." Trax, the former Mindroid, said.

"Well, make it ours!" Pixal yelled as she kicked a rock towards him.

The rock hit Trax in his head.

"Ah! Destroy them!" Trax yelled.

He raised his arms and the barrels on his arm started to glow red. Soon, both of them started to fire red laser bolts at the heroes. The rest of the nindroids ran up and attacked. The ninjas fought off the Nindroids. It seemed that the ninjas were winning this battle, but as the nindroids went down, more came. Trax kept firing his lasers at the ninjas, but was backing up as he did. Soon, the commander was behind a house. He opened his hand to make a call.

"Sir, we have a problem." Trax said.

"What kind of problem could there be? It's a small village with no weapons. Just take their metal and return back to base." The voice on the other end said.

"We were about to when a few of our old friends, the ninjas, appeared." Trax said.

There was silence between the two for a minute.

"...Is _he_ there?"

"You know he is." Trax said.

"I'm on my way."

Back at the battle, everyone was fighting. The boys fought off more nindroids in the front and the girls took down some in the back. Zane threw his shurikens and they would each bounce off a nindroid. Once the shuriken hit the metal armor, the nindroids froze instantly. Jay kncoked down multiple Nindroids with his nunchucks. When a few would run up to him and his friends, Jay swung his weapon across the air and a field of electricity would follow. Kai blocked every sword and laser bolt that the nindroids had. Kai swung his sword at the nindroids and they would block his attack. Using his fire powers, Kai melted the nindroids swords and kicked them all back. Cole twirled his scythe around in his hand and blocked everything the nindroids threw at him. Cole then held his silver scythe in his hands and then struck the ground with a massive earthquake.

Nya connected her two fanblades together at the end and threw it like a shuriken. The blade was so sharp that it cut through the Nindroids swords. When the fan returned to Nya, she broke them apart and blew a gust of wind at the Nindroids. Pixal held her sais in her hands as she attacked the Nindroids off at close range. Pixal blocked sword attacks and pushed Nindroids away. Pixal then created a sonic boom and the nindroids all fell back. Ivy, for most of her part, was defending herself well against the Nindroids. They would throw knives at her and Ivy would block them with her staff. Ivy then struck the ground with her staff and vines grew around the nindroids, trapping them. Eventually, all of the Nindroids were down, but not out.

They all stood back up again and circled the heroes. Commander Trax joined his nindroids and was prepared. All of the Ninjas and Kunoichi circled together as well. Before anything happened, all of the nindroids backed up out of the village. Commander Trax smirked under his mask and flew into the sky, leaving everyone confused.

"Those things are unstoppable." Jay panted.

"Never have we been out matched against the Nindroids." Nya said.

"We may not make it through another match." Kai said.

"Our predicament is dire, but do not despair. Focus. We are Ninja." Zane said.

After that, Kai and Jay nodded and Pixal and Ivy smiled.

"Ninja?" A familiar voice yelled.

Everyone jumped up and held their weapons in their hands. Everyone knew who that voice belonged to.

"You are surrounded. Your forces are desimated. Make peace with Spinjitzu, now, for this is your final hour! But know that I, General Cryptor, am not completely without mercy. I shall grant you a warrior's death...Prepare!" General Cryptor declared.

The village and everything went silent for a full minute. Very soon, footsteps were then heard off in the distance. Zane quirked an eyebrow.

"He's coming...Alone." Zane said.

The footsteps were still heard by everyone.

"Zane?" Pixal asked.

"Steady." Zane said.

Ivy's heartbeat grew faster and louder.

"Steady." Zane repeatted.

The footsteps got louder before suddenly stopping. Everyone tightened their grips on the silver weapons.

"Steady." Zane said for a third time.

Everyone and everything was quiet. Too quiet. This is the silence that is usually around in an empty house with nothing in it. The ninja looked around everywhere waiting for Cryptor to appear. All of the trained Ninja and Kunoichi jumped when a secret door in the ground opened up to reveal a villager.

"Is it safe yet?" He asked.

Cryptor then landed on top of the door, crushing the villager underneath. Everyone held their breath as Cryptor stood up from his crouched position. His new body went back to looking like it did before. Black ad purple robes, black legs and feet, two silver arms with black goves covering his hands, and a black mask only showing his red glowing eyes. Two katanas were strapped to the back of his shoulder armor piece.

"Zane...You're looking better than the last time I saw you." Cryptor said.

"Same to you. Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a brain outside a body." Zane said angirly.

"Ninjas. You're still...colorful. And I found out that my cute samurai chose the blue ninja. How does that make you feel, black ninja? Are you angry? And what about you, red ninja? Knowing that this idiot is touching your sister?" Cryptor asked.

"If you're trying to tear us apart it's not going to work." Cole said.

"Ah, my sweet beautiful Pixal. You are my desert flower and you still look wonderful." Cryptor told her.

"Do not speak to me." Pixal said.

"Don't tell me you're still made about your leg or Borg. At least I didn't kill him." Cryptor said.

Pixal didn't reply, but she kept her anger in.

"Looks like we have new players added to our game. Don't be rude, Zane, introduce me to them." Cryptor said.

"The yellow one is Nya, the former samurai and newest yellow kunoichi. The orange one is Ivy and the newest addition to our team." Zane said.

"Nya? Moved up in the world, have we? No longer the samurai, but now a kunoichi. It won't make difference after I wipe the blood from my blades." Cryptor said.

"Go to hell." Nya said.

"And Ivy, was it? Are you ready to die among these fools who think they can stop me?" Cryptor asked.

"We can and will stop you." Ivy said.

Cryptor chuckled.

"Already had her brainwashed, I see." Cryptor laughed.

"Enough talking, Cryptor. Why are you stealing this village's metal?" Zane asked.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Cryptor said as he rose his hand.

A purple light glowed from Cryptor's hand. It was a magnet and Zane, Pixal, and everyone's weapons were being pulled towards it. After Zane was off balance, Cryptor then fired a red energy from his fingers at Zane. Zane was hit with all of the enrgy and six Nindroids fought off the rest of the ninja and kunoichi.

**Epic battle coming next.**

**R&amp;R**


	18. Rematch

**Thanks to Ninjago Warrior, Kairocksrainbow (Guest), Skydollie, and Magical Blazze for all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

General Cryptor, after a full minute, stopped shooting his energy towards Zane. Zane shot his head up and glared at his evil twin. Zane jumped up and turned into an ice tornado while the rest of his friends fought off the six nindroids. General Cryptor jumped at the tornado moving towards him and caught Zane on the inside. Cryptor activated his rockets and he and Zane flew into the sky. Along the way, Cryptor held on to Zane as he punched him all over.

Cole swung his scythe and the Nindroid he was fighting dodged it. The nindroid thrusted his blade to Cole, who held his silver scythe up to block it. Cole pushed the Nindroid off and fired a blast of his earth powers at it. The earth energy hit the Nindroid and he fell over. Before the Nindroid stood up, Cole hit in the head with his scythe, shutting it down.

Kai spewwed fire from his sword, trying to keep the nindroid's laser back. The nindroid was firing a continuing red beam at Kai. The red ninja yelled and kept his sword pointed at the nindroid. Eventually, the laser broke through the fire and Kai was hit in the chest. The nindroid walked over to Kai with his eyes glowing red. Kai kicked the Nindroid in his face causing the laser beam to fly into the sky, almost hitting Zane and Cryptor.

Jay swung his nunchucks and the wrapped around a nindroid's sword. He pulled the Nindroid's weapon away and fired lightning from the end. Jay then stopped and smacked the Nindroid in his head with his nunchucks. Two more Nindroids appeared behind Jay and fired multiple lasers from their eyes. Jay quickly turned around and swung his nunchucks in front of him why using his lightning. This was creating a force field of electricity in front of Jay. The laser bolts bounced away from Jay and hit the Nindroid's instead.

Nya jumped around while swinging her fan blades, causing the Nindroid she was fighting to move quickly. The edges of Nya's fans were razor sharp, so the Nindroid has a sword out to defend himself. The nindroid brought his blade down on Nya, who quickly blocked it with her fans. Nya then jumped on the Nindroid's chest and did a backflip while simultaneously kicking him in the head. As the nindroid staggered backwards, Nya ran up and cut the nindroid across his chest.

Pixal spun her Sais in her hands. Once she got close to the nindroid, she stabbed towards him. However, the nindroid quickly dodged the weapons. The nindroid then swipe kicked Pixal's legs, making her fall on her back. The nindroid pulled out a sword and jumped in the air. As he came down towards Pixal, she quickly did a handstand and flipped away from the nindroid, who struck the ground with his sword. Pixal got up and ran as the Nindroid got up. Before the Nindroid did anything, Pixal punhed him in the face.

Ivy threw her staff down onto the Nindroid, who caught it in his hands. Ivy's eyes widened as the Nindroid pulled her weapon and threw it away. The nindroid threw a punch, but Ivy didn't need her staff to block it. She instead hit his metal hand away and threw her own punch. Ivy and the Nindroid kept punching, kicking, and blocking the other. Becasue Ivy was a newly trained ninja, the Nindroid gained the upper hand and threw Ivy on the ground. As the nindroid ran over to Ivy, she turned her head and saw her staff. She quickly grabbed it as the Nindroid jump in the air. As he came down, Ivy swung her staff, hitting the Nindroid in the head.

Zane and Cryptor were still high in the sky as they kept punching each other. Not one of them said anything, they kept silent as they threw punches. Zane grabbed a shuriken and scratched Cryptor's armor with it. General Cryptor's shoulder opened up and a plasma cannon appeared. Cryptor fired his weapon as he tried to hit Zane. Not one of them was doing to much damage to the other.

Cryptor blocked Zane's punch and then threw his own. Zane wasn't quick enugh to block it and he fell off of Cryptor. Pixal saw this and screammed.

"Zane!"

However, to everyone's surprise, Cryptor grabbed Zane's ankle and saved him from falling.

"What the?" Kai said confused.

Cryptor then laughed evilly as he spun around and then let go of Zane, who was sent flying into a small house. Zane crashed through the roof and landed on the floor. General Cryptor landed a few yards away from the house and smirked under his mask. He then lifted his hand and fired a large red energy blast at the house, which exploded on impact. Everyone grew silent as they joined up again.

"I win, Zane. I am the better Nindroid." Cryptor said.

The more of the nindroids soon appeared all around the village. The ninjas, however, were too distraught over Zane to notice.

"What do we do with them, General?" Trax asked.

"Kill them, but bring me their weapons. They'll be melted down for my new armor." Cryptor said as he turned to leave.

The nindroids rasied their weapons in their hands and pointed them at the ninjas, who finally got into battle stances. Before anything happened though, a rustling noise was coming from the house. The ninja and kunoichi smiled while Cryptor quickly turned his head.

"Impossible." Cryptor said shocked.

Zane walked out of the house with his arms strecthed out holding his shurikens which were blowing ice at the fire.

"I'm not done yet, Cryptor." Zane said.

"Why can't you just _**DIE**_!?" Cryptor yelled as he fired a barrage of weapons.

A second plasma shoulder cannon appeared on Cryptor which fired as the other on did at Zane. Cryptor also rose his hands were two smaller fushions cannons appeared on his wrists and fired at Zane. Finally, Cryptor also fired a red energy beam from his eyes at Zane.

Zane, and everyone else ran to find cover from Cryptor, who was now firing in all directions. The ninja decided to use Spinjitzu to make Cryptor go after them and give the girls a chance to cover.

"When do we get Spinjitzu?" Ivy asked.

"Once we learn it." Pixal said.

As the three kunoichi ran, they stopped once they were in front of a group of nindroids, all armed with weapons. All three of the girls quirked an eyebrow when something seemed familiar with the Nindroids. It only took about five seconds for them to realize what it was.

"Do you see what I see?" Nya asked.

The other two just nodded.

The nindroids ran up to the kunoichi who stood their ground. As soon as the nindroids were close, the Kunoichi started their plans.

"Over the planks!" Ivy said as she jumped over two Nindroids.

"Dodge the swords!" Pixal said as she flipped over Nindroid who swung swords.

"Here comes the dummy!" Nya said as she spun around to dodge a Nindroid's attack.

Nya didn't stop spinning because she became a yellow tornado. Pixal turned into a purple tornado and Ivy turned into an orange tornado. The girls had finally unlocked Spinjitzu, which they used to defeat the nindroids.

As Cryptor continued to fire at the Ninja, he didn't see three other tornadoes come up and hit him from behind. Each one took a shot at his back with the last hit causing Cryptor to fall over. The kunoichi made their way to the ninja and all seven tornadoes stopped spinning.

"Spinjitzu! You guys unlocked Spinjitzu!" Cole cheered.

"It was just like the training course." Ivy smiled.

"Awesome! Who got to it first?" Jay asked.

"We all unlocked it at the same time." Nya said.

"Oh that's good. I was the first of us to unlock it though." Jay said cocky.

"Not this again." Kai rolled his eyes.

Cryptor began to get up.

"Attention everyone, Cryptor's ready for another attack." Zane told everyone.

As Cryptor stood up again, the seven heroes got into a battle stance.

"I am tired of Ninja." Cryptor said.

"Well we're tired of you." Pixal said angirly.

"Oh my sweet Pixal, must you always have a temper?" Cryptor smirked.

"Cryptor, do us all a favor and freeze!" Zane said as he pointed his shurikens right at Cryptor.

Two streams of freezing ice traveled through the air until they made contact with Cryptor. Zane kept using his powers for a full minute before finally stopping. He put his shurikens away and waited for the ice steam to clear away from Cryptor. Once it did, everyone was shocked to see Cryptor standing there unfrozen.

"Zane, do you realize how inappropriate that word is? Do I look frozen to you?" Cryptor mocked.

"How are you..?" Zane asked shocked.

"Your ice, in fact none of your powers, have anymore effect on me! I've upgraded my armor to make your elemental powers obsolete." Cryptor explained. "My armor automatically heats up when the temperature around it reaches abosolute zero, which is the temperature of Zane's ice."

Kai growled and swung his Silver Sword in the air causing a wave of fire to fly right at Cryptor. The fire hit Cryptor in his chest and he recieved no damage.

"Fire proof armor." Cryptor crossed his arms.

Jay fired a lightning bolt right at Cryptor's head. He just laughed.

"You think a ightning bolt can harm a machine?"

Cole was next and fired an earth blast right at the Nindroid General. The rocks hits Cryptor and purple ripples appeared over him.

"Your's was a little tricky, black ninja. Fortuantly, I was able to use your rocks kinetic energy against you. Meaning, what every you throw at me, I can throw back...harder!" Cryptor explained as he punched the ground with glowing purple fists.

The entire groung shook as everyone and everything fell over. Cryptor laughed as his enemies laid on the ground in front of him. Cryptor then threw four rings at the elemental masters. The rings opened up and when around each of their necks. The four struggled to get them off, but Cryptor activated them which causes all four to be electrocuted with red lightning.

"You'd think this wouldn't harm you, blue ninja, but the collars have a bit of venge stone mixed in rendering all of your powers useless." Cryptor smirked

The three Kunoichi jumped in front of their friends.

"Turn them off!" Nya yelled.

"Or what?" Cryptor asked.

"Or else you deal with us." Pixal told him.

"I took down the four of them without lifting a finger. What makes you think you three can stop me?" Cryptor asked.

"You may have upgraded to protect yourself from their powers, but I bet you don't have anything for ours." Ivy smirked.

"Yours?" Cryptor said confused.

Before he could do anything else, Nya conjured up a large gust of wind and blew it striaght at Cryptor. The general didn't see that coming at all so he flew backwards away from them. Cryptor then landed on the ground, but the winds were still too strong. He took small steps towards the girls, but he was slower now.

Pixal then created a large sonic boom and pointed it right at Cryptor. This caused him to be pushed back more and pieces of his armor to come flying off. Cryptor took another step, but he would still be pushed back. With Cryptor not having his hands on the control of the collars, the ninjas wre able to break them off and watch the girls save the day.

Nya and Pixal stopped firing their weapons and saw Cryptor struggle to stay up. Ivy then struck the ground with her staff and large green vines made their way to Cryptor. His attention returned as the vines wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. As Cryptor struggled to get free, everyone laughed.

The General grew angry. Claws grew from his hands as he scratched away vines. His right arm was free at last and a small fushion cannon appeared above his wrist again. He pointed it right at the ninja and kunoichi who stopped laughing and held their weapons up. Before it fired, more vines covered Cryptor's entire right arm. With the blast now contained, Cryptor's entire arm blew up and pushed everyone back a bit.

"Ahh!" Cryptor yelled in pain as he clutched what was left of his arm.

Cryptor glared at the kunoichi, who stood back up.

"Nature always wins." Ivy said.

"This is not the last of me." Cryptor said.

Cryptor activated his jetpack again and flew into the sky. Everyone looked up to see a massive hover copter fly above them. A small hatch opened underneath and Cryptor flew inside. The copter then turned invisible and flew away at great speed.

Zane walked up to Cryptor's severed arm and picked it up.

"We shall fight again, Cryptor." Zane said.

Pixal walked up to him and held his free hand. Zane turned his head to see Pixal smiling at him. Zane returned the smile as Pixal laid her head on his shoulder. Jay and Nya hugged and kissed while Ivy walked over to Kai.

"You were amazing today, Ivy." Kai smiled.

"Thanks. I have great teachers." She smiled back.

Unexpecting to Kai, Ivy gave him a hug to which Kai returned. Small blushes grew on both of their faces, but luckily their scarves covered them up.

Cole turned his head away from the six of them.

Lightning filled the sky as nightfall came. Clouds covered the stars and rain began to fall on the burning village. The fires soon went out and the villagers slowly opened their secret doors. One by one they all climbed out and looked at the destruction done to their homes.

"We can take you somewhere else, if you like." Cole said.

"Our sister village is just beyond the river, if you don't mind." One of them said.

"It's the least we can do." Cole smiled.

The villagers thanked the ninja for saving them and from stopping the nindroids. Sensei Wu lowered the Destiny Bounty onto the ground and all the villagers climbed aboard. Once everyone was below the decks, to stay dry from the rain, Sensei Wu flew off to take the villagers to where they needed to go.

**R&amp;R**


	19. Information

**Thanks to CrazyforReading, Ninjago Warrior, Magical Blazze, Kairocksrainbow (Guest) and Skydollie for all of your awesome reviews.**

**Forgive me, but it has been too long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

Alayne and Xiao, fully clothed, walked into the society member's council room. King Oroku sat in the middle with all the other members sitting on both sides of him. An empty seat was on Oroku's left side. The seats curved into a 'U' shape so that everyone could see each other. The chair were risen above ground so that the society may look down on whoever approaches them. Oroku and Society member Barrac were in the middle of a heat discussion.

"We must!" Barrac yelled.

"No, we don't." Oroku said.

"We are fading away in this new world, Oroku. If we don't do something, the Society of Ghosts will die!" Barrac yelled.

"What's going on?" Alayne asked.

"Your father and Oroku are having _another _argument." Kaja, one of the members, said.

"A loud argument." Maran, a male member, said as he rubbed his temples.

"My daughter, join me at my side." Oroku smiled at his daughter.

Alayne nodded and soon found her way to her seat next to his. Xiao, being her protector, stood behind her chair and could listen in on the Society's meetings.

"Barrac says again that we must upgrade our technology." Oroku explained.

"My Princess, you must see that our world outside this temple has changed." Barrac said.

"I do not know myself, but my protector has told me much. I do agree that the world has changed." Alayne said.

"Exactly. Machines that fly, tubes that ride on rails, pirate ships in the sky, and robotic ninjas." Barrac said.

"Robotic ninjas?" Taman questioned.

"Yes. Our master, the Overlord, created them himself." Barrac explained. "Even he upgraded."

"You might be on to something, Barrac." Oroku said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes! Yes, my king!" Barrac said excitedly.

"Still, the society has been like this for centuries, my brothers and sisters. Do we want to be the generation that breaks tradition?" Lokrai asked.

A few members, including the King, agreed with him.

"But if we do, we can use this world's technology against them. Be unstoppable. The Elemental Masters won't know what hit them!" Barrac said.

The other members, again with Oroku, also agreed.

"You all are about to make a descision without taking any consideration of the people who will be affected." Suchin said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Xiao, is it?" She asked as she turned her head to the Shadow.

Xiao stepped forward and bowwed to her.

"My, master." He said.

"How would you and the other Shadows feel if we upgraded your armor?" She asked.

Everyone was looking at him for an answer. All was silent for a few seconds.

"I have killed many ninjas with my weapons. After all these years, they still work perfectly. I am able to slash, tear, break and disembowel my enemies." Xiao started.

A few members, especially Barrac, were growing angry.

"But..." Xiao said.

More faces grew wide with concern.

"After my battle with the Fire Ninja, I have realized that he has grown accustom to these new surroundings. He had no weapons, but he still was able to pierce my armor. He also took my leg!" Xiao said as he grew angry towards the end.

"And?" Suchin asked.

"I think, my masters, it would be wise to take upgrading for consideration." Xiao said.

"Xiao...Thank you." Barrac said with a devious smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak, masters." Xiao bowwed again.

"Well, Oroku?" Barrac asked.

"We shall put it to a vote in the future. Everyone think about this until we meet again. Until then, let us put phase one into action." Oroku said.

"Phase one, father?" Alayne asked.

"We shall capture the ninjas and bring them here. Once done, we turn them into Shadows. The first Shadows to have elemental powers, mind you. With them on our side, we shall find and assimilate the remaining elemental masters. Oroku said.

"How are we to capture them?" Maran asked.

"There is only one way to get the ninjas attention: Slaughter of the innocent." Oroku said.

Back in the air with the Bounty, the Ninjas and Kunoichi were finishing their training. Jay trained with Nya, Zane trained with Pixal, Kai trained with Ivy, and Cole was surrounded training dummies.

Jay threw a kick towards Nya and she quickly slid to the left to avoid it. Nya then quicky grabbed his ankle and brought her elbow down on to his knee. Jay then fell on the deck and Nya was ready to pin him down, however, Jay tackled her legs so Nya fell over instead. Jay stood up and Nya kicked herself back up on her feet. Jay punched Nya she nearly fell over. Nya then shook her head and then kicked Jay right in his stomach.

Zane threw both his shurikens at Pixal, who ducked to avoid them. Pixal then ran towards Zane and started to fight him. Punches were thrown, but the other would block them. Zane's shurikens soon came back around and headed back towards their wielder. Sensing them close by, Pixal back flipped into the air and Zane caught his weapons. When Pixal landed she had her sais in her hands.

Kai threw his silver sword on to Ivy's staff. She grunted, but soon found the strength to push him away. Ivy pointed her staff at Kai and vines grew from the deck and wrapped around his arms and legs. Kai struggled to get free, but to no avail. Ivy was walking up to him when Kai ignited his entire sword. The vines soon caught flame and Kai was free. He swung his sword which was deflected by Ivy's staff.

Cole was surrounded by four training dummies. Each one of them had a weapon. Soon, all the dummies started to spin around Cole. It started out slow, but the speed became quicker. Every now and then one of the weapons would come down and try to hit Cole. Cole punched and kicked the dummies and they would back up, but they then started to get closer. As Cole would avoid the blade of one, the nunchucks of another would hit his shoulder. They got closer to Cole.

Nya kicked the back of Jay's knee and he fell on them. Nya then wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and began to squeeze, before he blacked out, Jay jumped on his back with Nya beneath him. Jay quickly rolled over and pinned Nya down to the deck. However, Nya didn't give up. She wrapped her legs around Jay's waist and then threw him off of her.

Pixal knocked one of Zane's shurikens out of his hand. She brought her sais down on him, but Zane was still able to block them with his last shuriken. Zane then froze Pixal's hands and sais in a block of ice. While she was left distracted, Zane ran over and picked up his fallen shuriken. Znae turned around, battle ready to see Pixal pointing her frozen hands at him. As Zane quirked an eyebrow, Pixal blasted a sonic boom from her sais, breaking the ice and knocking Zane down.

Ivy hit Kai in his knee and he went down. Ivy then hit Kai under his chin and he was flipped on his back. Ivy placed her foot on his chest, so he would get up. Kai quickly grabbed her ankle and threw her up into the air. Kai jumped on his feet and Ivy flipped in the air and landed on hers. Both then fired their elements at the other. A mixture of nature and fire soon exploded in the middle of them.

Cole kicked the dummies back, but they kept ganging up on him. All the dummies threw their weapons down on Cole. He tried to dodge them all, but he was in to tight of a place. With no where else to go and nothing else in mind, Cole used Spinjitzu to make all the dummies fall over and power down.

Sensei watched his students train from the top of the stair case.

"Stop!" Sensei yelled.

All of his students stopped their training. Everyone was sweaty and out of breath.

"Excellent job today, my students. Jay and Nya, you have used your combat skills nicely. Even when down you refused to give up. Zane and Pixal, your weapons work was amazing. Even though you two have the smallest weapons, you still know how to use them all properly. Kai and Ivy, your skills with your elemental weapons are great. You use them as weapons first and then shoot your powers out. Cole, your fighting skills are unmatched. Even when surrounded and outnumbered, you didn't give up." Sensei told everyone.

"Thank you, sensei." Everyone bowed.

"Now...You all stink. Please go shower before coming to lunch. I can smell you from here." Sensei said before leaving.

"You gotta love his honesty." Kai laughed.

"Nice spar today, Jay." Nya smiled.

"You too, Nya. Though that kick in the stomach really did me in." Jay said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Aw, my poor baby." Nya laughed as she kissed him.

"Excellent training, Pixal. You've come along way over the year we trained you." Zane said.

"Thank you, Zane. I have you and everyone else to thank for that." Pixal smiled.

"Great workout, Ivy." Kai said as he stretched.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Kai." Ivy smiled.

"Pft! As if. My skin is rock hard and my bones are made of metal. Nothing can hurt me." Kai bragged.

Ivy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need Zane to put ice on my broken knee." Kai joked.

Cole picked up all of the training dummies and made sure each one of them was off. He picked up his scythe and was ready to leave the deck.

"Cole, how was training?" Kai asked.

Cole turned his head and smiled. Even though Jay and Zane spent their time with Nya and Pixal, Cole still had Kai to talk to for a little bit longer. Depending on whether he asks Ivy out.

"It was Kai, thanks. Though I think one of those dummies got my shoulder." Cole said.

"Walk it off, soldier." Kai laughed.

Cole smiled at his brother.

"Well, Sensei was right. We really do stink." Jay said as he plugged his nose.

"That's just the sign of an epic workout." Kai told him.

"Or that we all need showers." Ivy said.

"Thank Spinjitzu Cyrus built this Bounty with more than one shower." Nya said.

"And with two seperate bathrooms, no longer co-ed." Zane said.

"Yeah, that was a problem for the first couple of weeks." Cole said as he crossed his arms.

"I told you to knock before etering the bathroom, Cole." Nya said.

"And I told you, not to take hour long showers, Nya." Cole said, getting "mad".

"Easy, you two. That's all in the past now." Kai laughed getting in between them.

"Though that was a pretty funny Tuesday." Zane laughed.

"Either way, now we got two bathrooms, so no more peeping tom stunts on Nya anymore, Cole. Get yourself a girlfriend." Jay joked.

Everyone laughed and Cole just chuckled. The boys then went into one bathroom and the girls into another. They undressed and stepped into the showers, there was four in each bathroom, to clean up after their training. After showering, they all were dressed in their ninja gi and met Sensei in the dining room, who had lunch prepared. Each took a seat down at the table and began to eat the food in front of them.

"Training continues to go well for all of you." Sensei said. "You'll need it for when we face the Society again."

"It's not the Society of Ghosts I'm worried about, Sensei. I'm worried about their undead ninjas who tore us all apart." Kai said.

"I can't believe one was in my village. I can't believe our leader was working for them." Ivy said shocked.

Later on, after Ivy joined, Sensei told her what had happened to everyone, how they were attacked by Shadows. She was shocked at first, but even more shocked when she found out that their leader was working for the Society. She feared for her brother, Forrest, back home.

"We all were. This proves we can't trust everyone we come across now." Sensei said.

"Sensei, how can we defeat the Shadows when every attack we make, they heal from it in seconds?" Pixal asked.

"Cole knows how to defeat them." Sensei said.

Everyone looked at Cole, who had his mouth stuffed with chicken.

"I do?" He said muffled.

"Yes. Remember when you punched it in the head?" Sensei asked.

"Oh!" Cole said as he swallowed.

"Wait, so what happened?" Nya asked.

"I punched it in the head and the Shadow became dizzy. I did it again and he fell over." Cole said.

"Yeah, everyone falls over when Cole punches them in the head twice." Jay said.

"The brain is what activates the Shadow's healing powers. The elixir in their blood heals the wounds, but the brain activates the elixir. Damage the brain, and the Shadow can't heal himself." Sensei Wu explained.

"That may be, but the Shadow regain consciousness a few moments after. They still heal." Zane said.

Sensei Wu gave a heavy sigh after. It wasn't an annoyed sigh or an angry sigh, no this sigh was full of sadness.

"Sensei?" Cole asked.

"I'm sorry..." Wu said.

"For what?" Ivy asked.

"These past years as ninjas, I have never asked you to do anything drastic when it comes to your enemies." Wu started.

"Yeah..." Kai said.

"But, now we are facing an enemy far too dangerous to let walk around." Sensei said.

"You're starting to freak us out, Sensei." Jay said.

"Everyone, what I'm saying is,...If the oppurtunity comes...You have my permission to use fatal blows." Wu said.

Everyone stopped eating at that moment. Pixal even dropped her glass she was holding. They all were surprised at what Wu had just said. He gave them permission to kill the Shadows if they have a chance.

"Sensei, that's freaking huge!" Nya said.

"I know, but these things do not tire. You can't reason with them, nor can you defeat them by simply knocking them out. That's why I'm allowing you to slice off arms and legs, stab them in the heart, break their spines, crush their skulls-" Wu said.

"OK, I'm gonna throw up." Jay said.

"Forgive me, but I don't want to lose any of you to these monsters. At least slow them down with what I dasi, but if they keep coming...Destroy the brain." Wu said.

"We've never done anything like that before." Zane said.

"Now I know how Lloyd felt when we were last in the other world." Cole said.

"Other world?" Ivy asked.

"More like _Another World_. Long story. I'll tell you later." Kai said.

"I know it's a lot to take it. At least take the rest of the day to think it over." Sensei said.

Everyone agreed to that.

"Thank you." Sensei thanked.

"So this Ninja of Light was the only guy who could kill a Shadow?" Jay asked.

"No, anyone could kill a Shadow, but the Ninja of Light could kill thousands with a snap of his fingers." Hamato said as he appeared behind Wu.

Hamato's sudden appearance made everyone jump.

"I hate that." Kai said.

"As do I." Pixal said.

"And the Ninja of Light was no mere 'guy', he was a god. And when you four unlock you ultimate potential, he will be awaken again." Hamato said.

"What happened to him?" Nya asked.

"Let me show you." Hamato smiled.

**Yes, I'm still alive. Amazing right? Sorry for being dead for the past months everyone, school was keeping me busy. But it's Friday night, homework done, cup of coffee by my side and a keyboard at my fingers and BAM! A new chapter. In the next one we shall learn more about the Ninja of Light: The Most Powerful Ninja ever.**


	20. The Ninja of Light's Story Part 1

**Thanks to kairocksrainbow (Guest) Magical Blazze, Skydollie, Ninja Warrior and Ultraseven56 for your fantastic reviews. I can't say thanks enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

"Everyone take hands." Hamato said.

Everyone looked at each other and back at Hamato.

"I'll be able to show you what happened instead of telling it, but only if you all join hands." Hamato explained.

Everyone then all joined hands. Cole held Jay's, Jay held Nya's, Nya held Pixal's, Pixal held Zane's, Zane held Kai's, Kai held Ivy's, they both blushed and turned heads, and Ivy held Wu's.

"Now let's hurry this up. Lloyd's fighting a super powered immortal king and I got to get back to him." Hamato said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Wha-" Wu started.

"Aaaannnnddd away we go!" Hamato interupted as he grabbed Wu and Cole's hands.

After grabbing them, Hamato's eyes started to glow blue and the entire room was filled with light. Everyone closed their eyes to shield the light. When everyone opened them, they were all on top of a mountain. Cole, Jay, Nya, and Pixal were on Hamato's left side and Wu, Ivy, Kai, and Zane were on his right side.

"Where are we?" Zane asked.

"The question is _when_, my dear boy. We are exactly one year after the First Spinjitzu Master defeated the Overlord and Ninjago is finally at peace." Hamato smiled.

Everyone looked around and saw the people of Ninjago at peace, going about their daily lives. The sun was out, the people were working, and the children were playing. It was truly peaceful.

"Wow, it's amazing." Kai said as he started to walk forward.

"KAI DON'T!" Hamato yelled.

"What!?" Kai yelled in shock as he quickly grabbed Zane and Ivy's hands again.

"Don't let go, everyone." Hamato said.

"Why?" Wu asked.

"We're back in time, Wu. As you all hold onto each other's hands and I hold your's and Cole's, we can be safe from altering history. We phase right through anything, here watch." Hamato said.

Suddenly, a door behind them opens up. Everyone turns around and sees the First Spinjitzu Master standing there, a smile on his face. This was the first time any of them, besides Wu, have actually seen The First Spinjitzu Master. Everyone has a look of awe on their faces. The Master soon walks forward and everyone tries to get out of there way. Hamato stops them.

"What did I say? What did I just say!" Hamato told them.

They all stand still and watch as the First Spinjitzu Master walks right through them.

"We can't alter history as long as we stand together. But if you lose conection to me, then we're all screwed. Also you probably won't be able to return to the present." Hamato explained.

No one said anything, they only held on to each other tighter.

"Now, let's just sit back and watch history unfold right before our eyes." Hamato said.

The First Spinjitzu Master looked down from atop his mountain and watched the world he created finally at peace. The Overlord had been defeated a year ago and all was well. The First Spinjitzu Master chuckled slightly and disappeared into a puff of smoke. He was next seen in the village down below.

Everyone was first startled by his appearance, but their surprise quickly turned into smiles. All the children ran up and hugged his legs, while the First Spinjitzu Master and the adults laughed.

"It's really you." A little boy said.

"Yes, it's me." The First Spinjitzu Master chuckled.

"Come here, son. We're sorry about him, you're just his hero." The boy's mother said.

"I'm flattered. What's his name?" The Master asked.

"My name is Hamato!" The little boy said.

"What a handsome name. Mine's Yoshi." The First Spinjitzu Master smiled.

The younger Hamato gasped and the Master chuckled again. Then the winds started to blow. He turned his head and saw the trees blow. He looked up and saw the sky turn grey. Thunder was heard in the distance.

"What is it, Master?" A villager asked.

"I sense a dark presence. A presence I haven't felt since..." The First Spinjitzu Master started.

Before he finished, an arrow, covered in Dark Matter, landed two feet in front of everyone. Everyone looked to the hill to see a man dressed in black standing there. The only color on his uniform was a skull painted on his mask.

"Take everyone up to the monestary. Now." The First Spinjitzu Master told the villager.

Everyone grabbed their children and banged on doors to tell others to head up to the monestary. Soon, all of the villagers were heading towards the mountain.

The First Spinjitzu Master stood in the exact same place as he stared at the strange warrior. The man on the hill, one of the first Shadows, ran down at great speed towards the village.

"Whoever you are, turn back!" The Master yelled.

The Shadow continued to run, ignoring him.

"Drop down and let me see your hands." The Master told him.

Again, the Shadow didn't listen.

"I'm warning you. If you don't drop down, I'll make you. Three..." The First Spinjitu Master started.

The Shadow was inside the village now.

"Two..." The Master said with his fists glowing gold.

The Shadow was only meters away now!

"One!" The First Spinjitzu Master shouted.

The First Spinjitzu Master blasted a gold energy blast at the Shadow, who was already in the air when it happened. The Shadow was flipping over the Master when he pulled out his katana and sliced the Master's back with one quick movement.

"Ahh!" The First Spinjitzu Master yelled in pain.

The Shadow landed on the ground and turned around.

"Beware the Society of Ghosts, that watches all the time." The Shadow finally spoke.

The First Spinjitzu Master turned and faced the Shadow. He growled and ran towards him.

"Ruling Ninjago from a darkened place, behind granite and slime." The Shadow said.

The First Spinjitzu Master threw a punch towards him, but the Shadow slid to the left of him. With his arm still extended, the Shadow sliced the First Spinjitzu Master's arm. Again, he yelled in pain. The Shadow then moved around the First Spinjitzu Master, now on his left. The Shadow took his katana and sliced the Master's left leg.

"They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed." The Shadow said.

The First Spinjitzu Master then dropped to his right knee. The Shadow walked in front of him and put his sword in front of the Master's face.

"Speak not a whispered word about them...Or they'll send the _Shadow_ for your head." The Shadow finished.

The First Spinjitzu Master then back flipped into the air, kicking the Shadow's katana out of his hand. The Master landed and repeatedly punched the Shadow everywhere. The First Spinjitzu Master then kicked the Shadow in the head and he fell on his back. The katana finally returned to its user, but not in his hands.

The katana landed in the Shadow's chest.

The First Spinjitzu Master sighed and clutched his arm. He turned around and started to walk home. He stopped when he heard moving behind him. The Master turned around and saw the Shadow trying to reach for the katana's handle. The First Spinjitzu Master walked back to him.

"Let me help you." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

The Master then grabbed the katana's handle and shoved the blade deeper into the Shadow's chest. The handle was outside of the body, while the blade was inside it and the ground below. The Master looked at his enemy and glared at the "lifeless" body. The First Spinjitzu Master closed his eyes and exhaled.

"First Spinjitzu Master." The Shadow said.

The First Spinjitzu Master quickly opened his eyes.

"The Society of Ghosts has sentenced you to death." The Shadow said.

Before he could react, more Shadow's fired arrows into the village. The First Spinjitzu Master looked up to see an army of Shadows running towards him. The Master took the blade out of the Shadow and yelled. Lightning filled the sky and soon struck the Shadow's army. All that were struck fell over, but more kept running. The First Spinjitzu Master stepped on the ground and the earth started to shake. More fell over, but others kept coming. Even with all the elements at his side, the Shadows didn't stop.

The First Spinjitzu Master held his sword up high. His hands started to glow gold and that traveled up the sword. He then brought the blade down and shot a single blast of gold energy throught the chests of the Shadows in front of him. Steaming holes were present now as the Master waited for them to fall over.

They didn't.

Instead something horrific happened. The holes in their chest soon closed up and the Shadows walked forward. The First Spinjitzu Master was amazed. The Shadow from before then kicked the Master on to the ground and jumped on him. The Shadow grabbed the Master's neck and began to squeeze tightly. All seemed lost for the Master until an arrow was fired into the Shadow's neck.

The Shadow fell over and The First Spinjitzu Master flipped on his stomach to see the men villagers dressed in armor and armed with various weapons run towards him and the army.

"ATTACK!" One villager yelled.

They all ran around the First Spinjitzu Master and fought the Shadows. The First Spinjitzu Master had to process all this before he jumped up and joined in the battle. The battle was vicious with both sides not holding back. The villagers were in the hundreds, but the Shadows were endless. Villagers went down quickly and the Shadows stood back up after every attack.

"We need to help!" Kai said.

"If you go down there and alter history, you'll destroy our present!" Hamato warned him.

Kai did nothing as he continued to watch the battle.

"Besides...It's about to get better." Hamato said.

The First Spinjitzu Master body was covered in metal as he ran through the Shadow army. More Shadows were running towards him, so the First Spinjitzu Master lifted them all in the air with his gravity power and then dropped them all. The Master went back and forth between his powers, mostly using his golden, earth, fire, ice, and lightning ones.

One Shadow came and cut his back. The Master yelled in pain and tried to turn around. However, the Shadow kicked him in the back and he fell down. Two more Shadows grabbed his arms and lifted him back up. He tried to fight them off, but he was too weak. He looked to his left and right to see all the remaining villagers on their knees, defeated. The First Spinitzu Master looked forward and saw another man, different from the Shadows, walk up to him. He was wearing old samurai armor and had a katana on his back.

He knealt down to the Master's height and they both stared at each other for a few minutes.

"...So who talks first?" The Master joked.

"This is the man who destroyed my master?" The man asked.

"Your master?" The First Spinjitzu Master asked.

"The Overlord." He replied.

"Who are you?" The Master asked.

"I am King Mako, leader of the Society of Ghosts. And you are the First Spinjitzu Master, no?" The Man, Mako, said.

"I am." The First Spinjitzu Master replied.

"Every element in the world all inside one being. You and your power destroyed my master!" Mako yelled.

"He tried to destroy all I created. I had to stop him." The First Spinjitzu Master said.

"My master is wise, he did what he wanted to and you killed him." Mako said.

"What are these things?" The Master asked looking at the Shadows.

"My Shadows. Skilled warriors brought back to life to do the Society's bidding. They have great speed, strength, and stamina. They can heal from any injury, as you already know." Mako replied.

"What do you want?" The First Spinjitzu Master replied.

"It's not what I want, it's what my master wants: Your Powers." Mako answered.

"Excuse me?" The Master quirked an eyebrow.

"Inside you is the very world you created. With that power, I can bring my master back to life!" He said with blades coming out of his vambrace.

The Master looked at Mako's blades and worried.

"You're sick, Mako. The Overlord is gone, he'll never return!" The Master yelled.

"Not with you here." Mako said.

Mako grabbed the First Spinjitzu Master's neck and tilted his head up. The King then lifted his arm up with his blade vambrace, ready to kill the creator of Ninjago. Before he swung down, however, a blinding light filled the sky. Everyone looked up to see the sky tear up with light shining through it. Just then, a man floated through the tear. He was a being made entirly of light. He had his arms out, bending at the elbow slightly. His legs were pointed straight down. Everyone watched him as he landed perfectly on the ground.

This was the Ninja of Light.

He wore a mask that covered his entire head, but revealed his glowing eyes. His Chest was covered with a typical ninja gi, but he wore a small piece of armoring covering his chest. On the armor was 光. There were no sleves on his uniform, he only wore gloves that went half way up his arms. His pants covered his entire legs, but he also had boots that went to his knees. He was made entirely of light, but on his uniform you could see white, yellow and gold.

"Kill him!" Mako ordered.

One Shadow ran forward, but the Ninja of Light waved his wand and the Shadow was flown into the air. Another Shadow ran towards him. The Shadow swung his blade, but The Ninja of Light dodged all the blows. The Ninja of Light then punched the Shadow in his chest and a hole was blown out his back. The Shadow walked backwards and quickly healed.

The Ninja of Light said nothing as he blasted the Shadow's arms off his body with his energy. The Shadow knealt down and veins grew out of him and reconnected his arms. The Shadow then ran up and pulled out a sword. He swung it again, but the Ninja of Light evaded the attacks. In an instant, a sword made eniterly out of light grew from the Ninja's hand. He swung this time and it made contact with the Shadow's sword. The Shadow's blade broke in two.

The Shadow was amazed by this and didn't see the Ninja of Light shove his sword through his chin and out the top of his head. The Ninja of Light then pulled it out and watched the Shadow fall to the ground. The Ninja of Light then waited for th Shadow to heal, but nothing happened. The Shadow was finally dead.

Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"Damage the Brain and the Shadow can't heal himself." The Ninja of Light Spoke.

"KILL HIM!" Mako shouted.

More Shadows ran forward, only to have energy blasts of light shot through their heads, killing them. Mako turned back around, ready to kill the Master. He rose his hand in the air and brought it down. The blades missed their target, because the Ninja of Light broke them off. Mako looked at his vambrace then at the Ninja of Light, who killed the Shadows keeping the villagers hostage. The Ninja of Light then threw Mako away and killed the Shadows holding the First Spinjitzu Master.

The Ninja of Light held his hand out and the First Spinjitzu Master took it. The Ninja of Light helped him up and the Master smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"Do not thank me until the battle is over." The Ninja of Light said.

Another battle started. Two gods were now fighting and defeating the darkness that was trying to return. The villagers now were aiming for the heads of the Shadow's, killing them. The Ninja of Light flew into the air and shot his light energy at the Shadow army. When he clapped his hands together, ripples of light sailed through the air and disentergrated the Shadows.

Mako could see he was losing. His endless army was coming to an end with every second passing. After a few hours of fighting, Mako ordered a retreat. The remaining Shadows escaped and left the village. When the last Shadow ran over the mountain, all the villagers finally dropped their weapons.

They won the battle, but their was no feast nor song that night for their death was beyond the count of grief. Everyone bowed their heads and all prayed for their fallen friends and neighbors.

Later that night, at the monestary, all of the bodies were in the center with tarps thrown over them all. They all rested over sticks and hay. After a final prayer, the First Spinjitzu Master threw a single fire ball at the center, which ignited quickly. The villagers were left to grieve over the burning bodies wile the Ninja of Light tapped the First Spinjitzu Master's shoulder.

"Come with me." He whispered.

The Ninja of Light and the Master walked into the monestary.

"I owe you a great debt of thanks. You saved me and this village today." The Master thanked.

"Yes, but not all of them." The Ninja of Light said.

"There are casualties with every battle." The Master said.

"Still, if we had more power, there'd be less." Light told him.

"Where did you come from?" The Master asked.

"I do not know. One minute I was no where, and the next I was coming through the sky. I could see the evil and the power within it. I knew I had to do something." The Ninja of Light explained.

"See their power?" The First Spinjitzu Master asked.

"A great darkness lies inside of the king of the Society. A power that you have seen before." The Ninja of Light said.

"The Overlord." The First Spinjitzu Master answered.

"Yes. I could see his power as I see yours now." The Ninja of Light said. "Your primary power is colored gold, while the other colors are barely visible with the exception of red, blue, white, and black."

"The gold is the source of my primary power, yes, and the others are the elements. The colors you said are fire, lightning, ice, and earth." The Master said.

"You don't use a lot of them in battle, do you?" Light asked.

"I admit it, no." The Master said.

"Then you won't mind if I take them!" The Ninja of Light said as he snapped his fingers.

In a flash, around twenty people, both men and women, appeared suddenly in front of them both. Everyone was confused.

"What the-" The First Spinjitzu Master said.

The First Spinjitzu Master looked at the Ninja of Light in horror. The Ninja of Light walked in front of the First Spinjitzu Master.

"What's happening?" The Master asked.

Everyone looked at the both of them. The Ninja of Light then held his right hand up in front of the First Spinjitzu Master. All five fingers then strethed out and pierced the Master in his chest. He grunted in pain as the Ninja of Light turned to the twenty people. Now he held up his left hand and his fingers did the exact same thing. They stretched out, but what was once five turned into twenty and pierced everyone in the room. They all grunted as well.

A surge of energy escaped the Master, traveled through the Ninja of Light and soon made it's way to everyone. When that was finished, the Ninja of Light pulled his hands away and everyone fell on the ground. The First Spinjitzu Master, angry, looked up to him.

"And give them to others." Light finished.

"What did you do?" The Master asked.

"I took the powers you once had and gave them to the twenty greatest warriors in Ninjago." Light answered.

The First Spinjitzu Master looked forward to see everyone standing up.

"What happened to us?" One asked.

"Where are we?" Asked another.

"Does anybody else feel strange?" A third questioned.

Suddenly, he combusted into flames, but remained unfazed. Everyone else, however, all jumped and gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

He then looked down to see that he was on fire, but didn't panic.

"I'm on fire...But it doesn't hurt." He said.

"That's amazing!" One said.

That man was then covered with lightning. He noticed quickly and laughed.

"Whoa! Lightning!" He yelled happily.

One by one, everyone in the room then started to gain their elemental powers. These were the original Elemental Masters. The First Spinjitzu Master stood up and looked at them all in amazement. He then turned his head to the Ninja of Light.

"Although I'm mad you did that, I am amazed to see this happen in front of me. We have Elemental Masters." He said.

"More importantly, we have more power than the king will ever have. When he strikes again, he needs to be stopped. Permentantly." Light said.

The First Spinjitzu Master gave a single nod in agreement.

Far from the Monestary, the Society of Ghosts are recovering after their defeat. More dead bodies were bringing brought into the castle to become new Shadows. During all this, King Mako was alone in a great all. There was nothing in the room at all. The moon was shining down into it for there was no roof covering this particular room.

Someone walked in on the King and his greiving.

"My lord?" The member asked.

"What is it,*****Akuma?" Mako asked.

"New Shadows are being created. When do we want to strike at the Master again?" Akuma asked.

"When I tell you." Mako replied.

Akuma bowed and then left the King alone again.

"My Master, the First Spinjitzu Mater is not dead. He had the power of light one his side." Mako said aloud.

The moon was then covered by clouds.

"A being made entirely of Light broke through the sky and destroyed my army." Mako continued.

Now thunder was rumbling in the distance.

"Master, if we are to win this battle for you, we will need the power of Darkness on _our _side." Mako said.

Lightning struck down on the great hall and threw the king back against the doors. The lightning continued to strike the floor until it began to crack After destroying the floor completely, did the lightning stop. Mako walked over to the large gapping floor that was once his floor and looked down. Inside he saw a black substance filling it. This liquid was boiling and steam rose from it after it stopped filling the hole.

Mako reached down to touch it when another lightning bolt struck the black substance. It splashed everywhere and started to get hotter. A small droplet fell on the King's arm, which burned.

"Ouch!" He said has he tried to wipe it way.

He only smeared it on his arms and now on his fingers.

"What is this Dark...Matter?" The King asked.

The smeared Dark Matter on his skin then began to grow in size. The King panicked as it soon covered his hand and arm. Another lightning bolt struck the Dark Matter annd more dropplets of it rained down on the king. The boiling rain made contact with his skin and covered it as well. Mako panickd and yelled in pain as his entire bodywas now the color black.

His screams of pain soon turned into a manical laughter. The society members ran into the hall and saw Mako lying on the floor, still laughing.

"Your Majesty!?" Akuma yelled.

"Akuma..." Mako started.

"Y-Yes master?" Akuma stuttered.

"It's time to strike again." Mako smiled evily as he turned his head to them revealing his glowing purple eyes.

Hamato then pulled everyone back to the present.

"Wait, what happened next!" Jay yelled.

"Yeah we want to know." Ivy said.

"There's trouble." Hamato said before the alarm went off.

Everyone jumped out of there seats and ran up to the bridge. Zane hit the flashing button and a village appeared on screen.

"Another Nindroid attack, Zane?" Cole asked.

"Worse...Shadows." Zane replied.

"Save the village, everyone and I will finish the story when you return." Hamato said before vanishing to return to Lloyd.

Zane activated the Bounty's thrusters and they soared through the sky hoping to save the village from the deadly Shadows.

**This was to be one chapter, but I decided to spilt it into a couple, only becasue it was going on and on. The Ninjas will go and fight the Shadows again and later on, we will see the end of this story in a part 2.**

***Lloyd's Journey Chapter 7**


	21. Ambushed

**Thanks to Ultraseven56, Magical Blazze, Kairocksrainbow (Guest), CrazyforReading12, XShinkuKikinx (Been a while since I wrote your name Sis :D) and Ninjago Warrior.**

**Over 100 Reviews! Thank you guys all so much for your kind words with this story. I can tell you right now, that this and Lloyd's Journey are only going to get better.**

**Disclimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

The Ninja and Kunoichi all grabbed their silver weapons and prepared for the fights with the Shadows. All of them were still uneasy about what Wu told them they could do.

"Remember what I said, everyone. If you must... Then do it." Wu said.

"We remember, Sensei." Cole said.

"I know it is a lot i am asking you, but this enemy is far too dangerous. At least try non-fatal blows with the Shadows." Wu offered.

"A non-fatal blow to a Shadow would be a fatal blow to a regular human." Kai said.

Wu sighed heavily.

"Forgive me, Sensei Wu." Kai said.

"No, Kai, it is I who should forgive you. I do not know what the King of the Society wants with you. He could just kill you or he could want to turn you all into Shadows. I do not want either to happen to any of you." Wu said.

"Do not worry, Sensei. Once the Water Kunoichi is found, we can begin our training to find the Ninja of Light. It will be he who destorys the Society." Zane said.

"The Ninja of Light. I'm excited to see how that story ends." Jay said.

"I'm sure we all are." Pixal replied.

"If we are captured, Sensei. You can always track us like you do and save us from the Ghosts." Nya said.

"Yes, but I fear I may arrive too late. The Society moves from place to place, never standing still." Wu said. "If you are captured and taken somewhere, a distraction will be required."

"What kind of distraction? A lightning storm? An earthquake? Raining fire? A tornado? Maybe a blizzard? Or sudden plant growth? How about a break in the sound barrier?" Jay asked quickly.

"I don't know if we can do all that, Jay." Ivy said.

"Maybe _after _we unlock our Ultimate Potential like Lloyd." Kai smirked.

"Perhaps something simplilar." Wu suggested.

"We could make fun of the King." Cole joked.

"There was a tradition in the Society once. A captured warrior could command the king to a duel in exchange for whatever they want. He would make his toughest warriors fight the opponent. Only a few have ever beaten the King." Wu told them.

"Let's do that!" Jay said happily.

"No one's been captured yet, Jay." Zane said.

"We haven't even fought the Shadows yet." Pixal said.

"Speaking of which." Nya said.

The map's destination started to beep. The Bounty came to a stop and Cole landed the ship outside the village. After a final good luck from Wu, everyone ran out of the bridge and jumped onto the deck, only to then jump on the ground. Their weapons were strapped to their uniforms and their masks covered their faces. Cole walked forward ahead of everyone with a pair of binoculars. He looked in them to see the village on fire, similar to the Nindroid attack days earlier. Zane shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Pixal asked.

"I sense great darkness in the village. So many lives are lost and the Shadows...I can't tell how many there are." Zane answered.

"Let's find out." Cole said as he turned around.

Everyone waited for instructions.

"Teams of two, everyone. Jay and Zane, Kai and Pixal, and Nya and Ivy. Jay and Zane, you two will take the trees and hide out in front of the village. Kai and Pixal, you two will take the right side of the forest, while Nya and Ivy take the left and hide." Cole said.

"What about you?" Ivy asked.

"I'm going in the village by myself. When you guys see my signal, jump in and attack." Cole said.

"You're going in alone!?" Kai said shocked.

"We're an uneven team right now, Kai. Lloyd's on his journey and the Kunoichi of Water hasn't been found yet. As leader, I'm making the sacrafice to go in alone while my team has someone watching their backs." Cole said.

"And who's watching yours?" Nya asked.

Cole just smirked under his mask.

"Stay in the shadows, my friends. And wait for the signal." Cole said.

"Which is what?" Pixal asked.

"You'll know it when you see it." Cole said.

The pairs then ran off into the forest and did what they were told. Cole walked straight forward to reach the burning village. He soon made it and walked inside. He looked around his surroundings to see if there was anything or anyone. The only sound heard was the cracking of fire against the air.

Three throwing knives were then thrown from the other side of a fire. As fast as lightning, Cole leaned back and watched the knives fly over his face. Cole leaned back up and saw four Shadows walk through the fire.

"The Black Ninja." One said.

"The murder of our brother." Another said.

"You must be talking about the Shadow that attacked me in Mae Khwan." Cole said.

"You killed him." A Shadow said.

"No, I trapped him. He killed himself." Cole said.

"You lie!" One yelled.

"What's the problem? Your brother nearly killed one of my brothers in Ninjago City. And two more were sent to kill the other ones in their sleep. I'd say we're even." Cole said.

"There will be no draw between us, Earth Master. Our King Oroku would like to have words with you." Another said.

"Tell your King that I will never see him." Cole said.

"You mean to defeat us?" A Shadow said.

Cole replied by getting in stance. The four Shadows laughed. As they laughed, more Shadows came out of the darkness and surrounded Cole.

"You were a fool to come in the village alone." Shadow said.

"I didn't." Cole said as he pulled his scythe out and struck the Earth, causing a loud boom in the Earth.

That was his signal, but no one came. Cole looked in the trees ad forest, but hs team was no where to be seen.

"Yes, you did." The Shadow said.

Three more Shadows came and drug the ninja and kunoichi on the ground. They then through them in front of Cole. He had a look of horror on his face.

"They fought well, but in the end, we won." One Shadow said.

Cole got on his knees and quickly checked Jay's pulse.

"Are they..." Cole couldn't finish his sentence.

"They live, but as soon as we get back home, your transformation will begin." A female Shadow said.

"You may have killed our brother, but we will soon have four more and three sisters." A Shadow mocked.

Cole jumped up and attacked the Shadow. He extended his foot and kicked the Shadow in his jaw, sending him flying into a house. Three Shadows then ran to Cole as the others circled around them. Blades came out of the vambraces of one Shadow, another one took out a sword and the last one pulled out two knives. Cole removed his scythe and blocked the Shadow with the sword. Cole quickly kicked him in his stomach and blocked the knives. Cole pushed his away and then ducked under both bladed vambraces. All three Shadows proved to be a difficult match for Cole. As he blocked the katana, one Shadow ran up behind Cole and shoved his knife into his left shoulder. Cole yelled in pain and did Spinjitzu. This casued the Shadows to back away from him slowly, but Cole was weak now and soon stopped spinning. The Shadow with the bladed vambrace then stabbed Cole in the stomach with the tip of his blade. Cole fell on his knees when it was removed.

"King Oroku doesn't want them killed." A female Shadow yelled.

"His wounds are not fatal." The Shadow growled back.

Cole tried to lift his scythe, but the Shadow shoved his last knife into Cole's other shoulder. Blood was dripping out of him, but he was not dead. Not yet anyway. Cole dropped his scythe from all the pain and caught himself before falling on his face. He saw someone walk up to him. Cole lifted his head to see the same Shadow he kicked tower over him. His Jaw was noticeably broken as it was shoved to the right. However, the Shadow then poped his jaw back into place, creating a gruesome popping sound. Cole almost threw up from it. The Shadow then removed his mask and moved his jaw around. Like the Shadow Cole fought before, this one also had a disfigured face. He was clearly dead for months before resurrected by the Shadows. Cole threw up a little bit in his mouth before the Shadow put his mask back on.

"Quite a kick, black ninja." The Shadow said.

"I was trying to cause a concussion." Cole admitted.

"So you do know our weakness." the Shadow said.

"Yes. Damage the Brain, and the Shadow can't heal himself." Cole said.

"A weakness you will soon share, brother." The Shadow said.

"You will never be my brother." Cole spat.

"Perhaps so. My brothers and sisters know how to deal with our enemies. We kill when we have the chance. The worst you have ever done are mere scratches and bruises on your enemies." The Shadow mocked.

This caused laughter to errupt from the other Shadows.

"Tell me, Black Ninja, what's the worst injury you have caused?" The Shadow laughed.

In the blink of an eye, Cole grabbed his scythe and shoved it right through the Shadow's chest. The whole blade of the Silver Scythe went through the Shadow's body and stuck out the other side. Blood exploded from his back and splattered on other Shadows and blood streamed down the handle on Cole's scythe. All the Shadows stopped laughing and looked at Cole with shock and awe.

"That." He answered sternly.

Cole let go of the scythe because his shoulders were still weak. The Shadow looked down at the scythe and grabbed the handle. He then slowly pulled the whole thing out. A large hole was now apart of his chest. What would've been death for humans only caused the Shadow to heal from the whole thing in thirty seconds. He quickly gasped for air once the wound was closed.

The Shadow looked down to a smirking Cole and kicked his face. Cole was knocked out and fell on his face.

"Brother?" A Shadow asked.

"Send word to Oroku. Tell him...They are finally ready." The Shadow replied.

"What of the Sensei?" Anothr asked.

"Seven of you will go to him and kill him while the rest of us return home with our new siblings." The Shadow said.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I can promise you that these next two are going to amazing!**

**R&amp;R**


	22. Captured

**Ninjas and Kunoichi storm a castle and defeat all the knights protecting a single room.**

**Cole: He must be in there.**

**Zane kicks the door down and everyone sees NinjaWriterMaster sleeping in a beautiful pink dress with the moonlight shinning down on top of him. Everyone walks over to him.**

**Pixal: Only a kiss can wake him up.**

**Nya slowly starts to move her head towards his, but is stopped by Kai.**

**Kai: No, Nya. He needs a prince.**

**With wide eyes, everyone watches Kai lean his head down towards NinjaWriterMaster. With only inches, apart from each other, Kai stops leaning and punches NinjaWriterMaster in the face.**

**Kai: Get up!**

**NWM: Ow! Why did you do that!? What's wrong with you!?**

**Kai: What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!?**

**NWM: What? I was just taking a little cat-nap on this comfy bed, under the moonlight, in my most prettiest pajamas.**

**Nya: Those are pajamas?**

**NWM: When I want them to be.**

**Jay: You've been in a comma dude. For months, it's October.**

**NWM: What? Has a new season started yet?**

**Zane: Not yet, but they will on the 29****th****.**

**Cole: That's not the point. You haven't uploaded a new chapter in any story for months!**

**NWM: Oh, my god. Have they left me.**

**Pixal: No not yet. They still hold on hope, but many believe you have given up on your stories.**

**NinjaWriterMaster stands up from his bed and rips off his pajamas. Zane hands him a laptop.**

**NWM: Never again… Chapter 22:**

Cole's eyes shot open and he quickly lifted his head. He saw all his friends sitting close by him, in a cage made of venge stone. They were being pulled on a horse drawn wagon. One Shadow sat on the horse and the others that were in the village were walking behind them.

"What happened? Are you guys OK?" Cole asked as he rubbed his head.

"We're fine. The Shadows ambushed us when we separated and took us all out." Kai explained, annoyed.

"They were fast." Jay said, depressed.

"And strong." Ivy said, saddened.

"We didn't stand a chance. They surprised us." Zane said.

"What happened to you?" Pixal asked.

"I tried to fight them off, but they stabbed me in the shoulders then knocked me out. I was able to stab my scythe through the chest of one of them." Cole said.

"You did what!?" Nya asked surprised. Everyone else was shocked too.

"Sensei allowed us to do so. Besides, I was aiming for his head, but my arms were too weak." Cole explained.

"Silence, ninja!" The Shadow on the horse said.

"Where are you taking us?" Kai asked.

"Home…" The Shadow answered.

The ninja and kunoichi soon came into view of a large black castle. This was the Society's current location and has been for a few months. Bats circled the towers above and the sky was blackened. A bolt of lightning tore through the sky.

"Ahh!" Jay yelled.

"Jay, you control lightning, why are you scared?" Nya asked.

"That was scary lightning, Nya!" Jay answered.

A falcon cried in the distance. Zane looked up to a dead tree and saw his pet falcon sitting on a branch. Zane nodded to the bird and it returned the nod. The Falcon then flew off to find Sensei Wu.

The Shadows led the ninja and kunoichi inside the castle. The draw bridge lifted as soon as everyone crossed it. The Shadows stopped and waited inside of the main hall. Very quickly, King Oroku and the other members of the Society of Ghosts appeared. The Shadows all bowed when their masters entered the room. King Oroku walked up to the cage.

"Finally." King Oroku smiled.

Nya grabbed Oroku's cloak and quickly pulled him towards her causing his head to hit the cage bars. Xiao, who was obviously next to Princess Alayne, threw a throwing knife which sliced Nya's hand. She let go of the king and grabbed her hand.

"Nya!" Jay and Kai said worriedly as everyone rushed to her side.

"Worth it." Nya said through the pain with a smile.

Three Shadows didn't hesitate to help the king back on his feet. Everyone then saw how his legs were shaking and how weak he looked.

"I'm fine. Soon they will learn their place when it comes to true power." Oroku said.

"We will never serve you." Ivy said.

"My sweet child, once you're Shadows, you won't have a choice." Oroku laughed.

The other members laughed with him.

"Take them to the dungeons while we prepare a new batch of the elixir." Oroku ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." The Shadows said.

Oroku turned around and started to walk away. He stopped when he reached Xiao and Alayne. He stared at Xiao, who looked back as well. Oroku then handed him his knife.

"Thank you." Oroku said.

"Anything to protect you, your highness." Xiao said as he took his knife back.

Oroku and the other members walked away. Alayne wrapped her arm around Xiao's and kissed his cheek as they followed behind the Society. The Shadows took the ninja to the dungeons. They opened the cage doors and led them inside a jail cell.

"Was that really necessary?" Pixal asked.

"I agree." Zane said.

"Silence." One Shadow said as he threw a few pieces of venge stone in the cell with them.

He then dropped a few outside of their cells, in case they just threw those across the room. Once the cell was locked, the Shadows left the ninja and kunoichi alone.

"Now what?" Jay asked.

"My falcon was here earlier and I sent him to find Sensei Wu. Now we just wait until he arrives." Zane answered.

"Who knows how long that'll be? We don't even know where we are." Nya said.

"Sensei did tell us to make a distraction." Kai said.

"Gonna make it rain fire, Kai?" Jay asked.

"Again, Jay, we still can't do that." Ivy said.

"No, I'm going to challenge Oroku to a duel." Cole said.

"Not with two wounded shoulders you're not." Nya said.

"I'll be fine." Cole said as he rubbed them.

"No you won't, Cole. Don't push yourself." Pixal said.

"I have to." Cole said.

"Cole, why do you always do this?" Kai asked.

"Do what?" Cole asked.

"Be alone?" Zane asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cole asked.

"When we first searched for the Society's location, Wu sent you alone and you had no problem with." Jay said.

"When the Nindroids attacked, you jumped into the village first without backup." Zane said.

"And when the Shadows attacked, you put us in teams while you went in by yourself." Nya said.

"And now you want to fight Oroku by yourself." Kai said.

"We're a team, Cole, why do you seclude yourself?" Pixal asked.

Cole looked at his teammates and knew they were all right. They watched him patiently waiting for his answer.

"Because…I'm the leader." Cole said.

"That's not good enough this time, Cole." Kai told him.

"I'm the leader…the lonely leader." Cole said. "Guys the reason I have to fight Oroku is because you all care for each other in more ways than one."

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Jay and Nya are a couple as well as Zane and Pixal. And Kai and Nya are siblings. If I sent either of you alone or to fight Oroku and Spinjitzu forbid something happen to you…Then someone will get hurt a lot worse." Cole explained.

Nobody knew what to say.

"And I'm not sending Ivy alone, because she's the newest member of our team. What kind of leader does that?" Cole asked.

"Cole, do you really think like that?" Nya asked.

"Ever since we died***** and you told us what you and Pixal went through, yes. And that was for a few hours!" Cole said.

"You guys died?" Ivy asked.

"Again, long story I'll tell you later." Kai said.

"Cole, we all know the dangers of being a ninja and we still do it. No one regrets the decision we made." Zane said.

"Yeah and we still fight!" Jay said.

"Cole, just because some of us are more involved than others, doesn't mean we still don't want to protect each other." Pixal said.

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, man. We're a family, all of us." Kai smiled.

"We'd all be devastated if we lost you, Cole. We'd all be devastated if we lost anybody." Nya said.

Cole sighed.

"Sometimes I forget how much stronger you all really are. We can take care of ourselves, all the same." Cole smiled.

"Will you let us fight beside you, brother?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Cole smirked.

Even though they were locked in a dungeon, they still all laughed and smiled. The guys did a four-way brotherly hug and soon Pixal and Nya joined in. Ivy smiled at them all and watched from the side until Cole noticed her.

"Get in here, Ivy, you're one of us now." Cole smiled.

"Guess every family is weird." Ivy laughed and joined in.

The Shadows returned and everyone looked at them.

"It is time, ninja." One spoke.

The Shadows unlocked the cell and led them up the stairs. The Shadows carried Venge stone with them to cancel out their elemental powers. That was their main concern from the ninja since they could defeat them in hand to hand battle so many times.

The Shadows led them to a room with a boiling cauldron in the center of it. Inside the cauldron was a green substance, the healing elixir. The Society of Ghosts were standing around the king, who had an evil smile on his face. The Shadows handcuffed the ninja and kunoichi and placed them on their knees. The Shadows then grabbed their weapons.

"Ready to die, Ninja?" Oroku asked.

"King Oroku…" Cole started.

He tried to stand up, but his shoulder pain returned and he grunted at the pain. Zane, Jay and Kai looked at him and then the girls before looking at themselves. Knowing what each were thinking, the boys all nodded at each other. All three started to stand up, but Kai did it first.

"King Oroku,_ I_ challenge you to a duel!" Kai said.

The members and Shadows all gasped. King Oroku went pale while Cole and the other ninja were at a lost.

"Was that the plan, because I thought we were doing something completely different?" Jay asked.

"No, we were going to fight him together." Cole said angrily.

"Not this time, chief." Kai asked.

Oroku walked up to Kai with a look of shock on his face.

"No one has challenged me in over 65 years." Oroku said.

"If I win, you set us all free, but if you win, you get to turn us into Shadows. Do you accept this offer?" Kai asked.

"I do." Oroku said.

"Good." Kai said.

"You have merely gained a few more minutes of your lives, you know." Oroku laughed. "Prepare the arena and make sure our guests are comfortable."

Half an hour went by when the ninjas were all lead to an arena. It was circular in design with a concrete dirt floor. Pillars held up the stadium seats and at the front was a spectator box. Shadows and society members began filling the vacant seats, but there were still plenty more to spare. Everyone but Kai was still handcuffed and sat down by Shadows. Kai, Oroku, and Alayne were all standing in the spectator box. Everyone was looking up at them.

"Usually, I make the choice on who you will fight, but for you, Red Ninja, I will allow you to decide. Perhaps a rematch?" Oroku started.

Xiao jumped down from the ceiling next to Oroku with blades coming out of his vambraces. Kai jumped a little from the surprise.

"Or maybe a new opponent?" Oroku smirked.

A female Shadow came into view and she was armed with a katana. Next to her, a 7-foot-tall muscular shadow wielding a large axe stood. Kai gulped from fear.

"Point and choose." Oroku said.

The two Shadows were on his right side and Xiao was on his left side. Alayne was standing behind them.

"So…You're saying, whoever I point to, that's who I fight?" Kai asked.

"Choose wisely…" Oroku smirked.

Kai held up his hand and slowly began to move it left to right with his index finger pointed straight out.

"I…choose…you." Kai said as he pointed.

"…Wrong choice..." Oroku smiled evilly as Kai pointed at him.

***Another World 2 Lloyd's Return Chapter 16**


	23. Kai vs Oroku

Fast as a serpent, King Oroku punched Kai right in his chest. Kai was then sent flying backwards off the balcony and into the small arena below. Kai landed hard on the ground. He slowly got up to see Oroku gracefully float down to the bottom. Kai was about to attack, but two walls suddenly rose from the ground on both his sides. On the walls were various weapons, but not his Sword of Fire. Princess Alayne and few other members walked up to Oroku.

"You thought I was a frail old man, didn't you? But really, I'm the most powerful fighter you'll ever see." Oroku laughed.

Xiao jumped down and landed in front of Kai.

"Remove your shirt." Xiao ordered.

Kai quirked an eyebrow.

"It is custom. Remove your shirt and pick a weapon." Xiao said.

Kai did as he was told and removed his shirt. His wounds had healed from Xiao's earlier attack, but the scars remained there, including the skull. Other from the scars, Kai had a few muscles and abs that expanded with each breath. He handed his shirt to Xiao and then walked over to the weapons rack. As he looked over them all, Oroku began to speak.

"I was eleven years old when I took my first life. After the second Shadow War with the Elemental Masters, the Shadows were all defeated and the society went dark. The King of that time, King Goro, went mad after his sad defeat. He sent our very few remaining Shadows out to find a powerful weapon, but they were then killed. Our last line of defense was gone and it was because of him." Oroku started.

The members had removed Oroku's robes and Alayne took his crown. He was now shirtless, like Kai. On his back, Oroku had a large Overlord Dragon tattoo.

"Before any more harm came to the society from Goro's madness, I challenged him. He did not hold back at all and was beating me to a bloody pulp. I was able to get the upper hand for a moment by digging my thumb into his eye. At the end of the battle, I had Goro on his back and plunged his own sword into his chest. I kept it there until he stopped moving." Oroku said.

Kai had picked two katanas as his weapons of choice. He turned and faced the king. His friends sat above him and looked down with worry looks on their faces. All the Shadows and remaining society members took seats in the arena.

"Emotions came over me that day. Sadness, anger, sorrow, grief. No man should have to murder his own father…However, I felt one other thing as well: Pride. Pride that I had just become king. I took my father's blade and sat down on his throne with triumph. I have killed tens of thousands more men and women since that day and the world is better off for it. You will soon be one of them, red ninja." Oroku finished.

Kai exhaled and began to walk forwards. He was stopped by Xiao.

"You barely survived our fight. What makes you think you can survive this one?" Xiao whispered.

Kai pulled his arm away and ignored him.

"Father, would you like your sword? The prophecy, you know?" Alayne asked.

"No thank you, daughter, not for this fight. Besides…I sense a much worthier opponent for the prophecy from his friends." Oroku said as he looked up at the ninjas.

Alayne and the members bowed at Oroku and left the arena with Xiao. Oroku then walked towards Kai and met him at the center. All eyes were on them now.

"You've taken your last life." Kai told him.

"Heh…You have lived your last day." Oroku smirked. "Are you ready?"

Kai looked down at Oroku's hands and then back at his eyes.

"You're unarmed." Kai said.

"I will take your blades from you, once you are through with them…" Oroku said.

After a moment of silence between them, Oroku punched Kai in the face. Oroku put his hands behind his back and walked away from Kai, who fell on the ground. Kai then stood back up and ran towards Oroku. Kai swung both blades down, but Oroku, with his back turned, moved his head to avoid the blows. He then turned around and punched Kai in the face again. Kai didn't fall over this time, but his anger continued to grow. Kai swung his blades down, but Oroku backed up to avoid them.

"Sloppy." Oroku said, disappointed.

Kai ran up to him and jabbed his right sword at Oroku, who slid to the left to avoid it. Kai then quickly jabbed his left blade towards the king, but Oroku grabbed Kai's wrist and then pulled it to his back. His arm made a cracking sound and Kai yelled in pain. His friends watched in horror and Cole was trying to break free from his chains.

The pain caused Kai to drop his sword and Oroku grabbed it before it fell on the ground. Oroku let go of Kai's hand and then kicked his butt so that he fell on the ground. Kai jumped up and swung his katana at Oroku, who blocked it with his. Kai went into full attack mode now and repeatedly tried striking the king. Oroku was able to deflect all the blows, however. Oroku kicked Kai's knee and Kai fell on the ground yet again. Kai fell on one knee though and swung his katana at Oroku's legs. The King of the Society still blocked the attack.

Oroku kicked Kai in the chest and he fell on his back. Oroku jumped in the air, but Kai rolled over to avoid the sword. When Oroku landed, Kai threw his katana at Oroku which sliced his cheek. Oroku put his finger on the wound and saw he was bleeding. During that time, Kai ran up to him and kicked Oroku straight in the face. Oroku flew a foot away from Kai, who picked up his katana. The king stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Kai walked over to him.

"Now, you have impressed me." Oroku said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Kai said as he swung his blade at him.

Oroku deflected the sword with his own and began to swing his sword at Kai, too. Kai could deflect most of the attacks, but not all. Some would get past his sword and almost cut him. Kai fluctuated his sword again, but Oroku caught his arm and sliced his forearm. Kai grabbed his bleeding wound and Oroku walked away from him again.

Kai turned around and ran towards the king. Oroku turned around just in time to avoid Kai's attacks. Everyone watched this epic battle play out. The members and Alayne were confident in their king, the Shadows watched hoping Kai would kill Oroku, and the Ninjas and Kunoichi watched in pain and horror. Ivy saw the determination in Kai's face. She has seen him fight before, but not like this. Never like this. Ivy was worried that her new friend was about to die and only a few weeks after meeting him. She was helpless to do anything about it though.

Kai swung his katana and Oroku blocked it with his. Kai then quickly tried to punch Oroku with his left hand, but the king caught his fist. Oroku then kicked Kai's ribs and then his knee. Kai yelled in pain and Oroku let go of him and walked away. Kai didn't fall over this time and fought through the pain to remain standing.

The fire ninja ran towards Oroku, but he then quickly held his sword up. Kai slowed down before the sword went through his neck and backed up when Oroku began to walk forwards.

"You should take pride, Kai. No one has ever lasted this long against me." Oroku told him.

Oroku stopped walking when he walked Kai back into a wall. Kai couldn't move anymore, a wall to his back and a sword inches from his neck. Kai's eyes darted back and forth and Oroku smirked. Sighing with a possibly of defeat, Kai thought of a way out of this. Almost as fast a Jay, maybe even faster, Kai swung his blade against Oroku's which sent his arm away. Kai then punched Oroku with his left hand repeatedly until they both were back at the center of the arena. Oroku tried to stab Kai, but Kai caught his fist this time and twisted his arm. Oroku dropped his katana and Kai kicked his knee which forced him to the ground. With Oroku on one knee and his fist still in Kai's hand, Kai lifted his katana in the air, ready to finish this.

At that moment, everyone stood up from their seats, eyes wide and holding their breath. Kai began to bring his katana down, but he hesitated. Kai has never killed anyone before and he was about to now. A million thoughts raced throughout his mind.

Seeing his window, Oroku pulled his arm away from Kai and backed up. Kai, realizing he messed up, brought his blade down, but hit nothing. Oroku stood back up and Kai readied another swing. Kai was bringing his blade down, but Oroku grabbed it. His palm was bleeding and Kai saw his blood run down the handle. Kai's eyes widened when he looked at Oroku. The king then punched Kai right in his throat. Kai grabbed his throat with both hands and Oroku took his sword from him. Oroku then stabbed Kai in the side and Kai fell on his knees. Kai was gasping for air as everyone watched.

"Don't be afraid, my son…Death comes for us all." Oroku whispered. "We can only evade him for so long.

Kai was looking down at the floor, but Oroku lifted his head up gently.

"Consider this an honorable exit." Oroku said.

Oroku then stabbed Kai underneath the left side of his chest. Kai was going into shock, but he was still alive. He saw that his brothers were trying to break from their chains, Nya began to cry, Pixal was trying to get down there, but was being held by a shadow, and then he saw Ivy.

Kai began to study her face. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears, her cheeks were red, her mouth was open just a little bit, and a strand of her blonde hair was over one eye now. Ever since he met Ivy, strange feelings began to build up within him. He's met hundreds of girls and has never felt like this before, but with Ivy it's…different. She makes his heart beat faster when she's near him, his palms get sweaty when he sees her and his mouth gets dry every time he talks with her. This was something all new to Kai. Right now, it may be just a simple crush, but it may develop into something later. Develop into…

"Love." Kai whispered.

"Yurushi, kare ni jihi o motte iru... Kare o sumimasen, kare o yōsha... Rippa kare no jushin o okonaimasu... Haka no batsu... Soshite hi no kurushimi kara kare o hogo shimasu."** *** Oroku prayed.

Kai looked back at Oroku after looking at his friends one more. Kai inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't lose or give up. Oroku pulled his blade back and then started to drive it forward, aiming for Kai's heart. However, Kai held up his hand and the entire blade melted as it got closer to it. Oroku lifted the melted sword up to his face.

"What?" Oroku asked surprised.

Kai opened his eyes which were now glowing orange. Oroku dropped the handled of the blade and backed up when Kai's entire body caught on fire. Kai slowly stood backed up, cocked his arm back and punched Oroku right in his chest. Fire spewed from Kai's fist as it pushed Oroku back right into a pillar holding up the spectator box. The pillar broke when Oroku's burning body collided with it and the pieces fell on him.

"Father!" Alayne screamed.

Without one of the pillars, the spectator box began to come down. Xiao picked up the princess bridal style and jumped down to the arena seats. The spectator box and the other two members inside fell on top of Oroku.

Kai then blasted the Shadows around his friends with fire. They still lived, but they were now all on fire. Kai flew into the air and met with his friends.

"Kai!?" Jay yelled.

Kai remained silent as he destroyed the venge stone handcuffs.

"Open fire!" One Shadow yelled to others.

Five Shadows then fired arrows at Kai, who created a fire bubble around himself and his friends. The arrows burned in midair. Kai then blasted the rooftop with fire and created a hole. The fire shot up into the air and a few people around Ninjago could see it.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"The beginning of a great adventure." Hamato answered with a smile.

Kai then spread his arms out and a ring of fire escaped from the bubble. This fire ring traveled throughout all the castle, killing a few more members and cutting Shadows in half. Kai then flew himself and the bubble into the air and out of the burning castle. They flew above the Destiny's Bounty and then landed on the deck. Not wanting to waste any time, Wu quickly steered the ship away once he saw all of his students on board. Once miles away from the Society, Wu put the bounty on auto pilot and walked down to the deck. Kai's body went out and he fell on the floor. Wu was beaten up with bruises and scratches and his right sleeve was torn off, do to his battle with the Shadows.

"Kai!" He yelled.

Kai slowly sat up with all his friends around him.

"Wh-What happened?" Kai asked.

"Your entire body caught on fire and you saved us!" Jay yelled.

"It was hotter and brighter than any fire you have ever produced, Kai." Zane said.

"Sensei, did Kai unlock his ultimate potential?" Cole asked.

"Not yet. What you all witnessed was just the beginning" Hamato said as he appeared behind them.

"I don't remember any of it." Kai said.

"That's normal, Kai. Just know you have single handedly slowed the Society down and saved your friends in under two minutes." Hamato smiled.

"Cool." Kai smiled.

"How is it he didn't unlock it completely, Mr. Hamato?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not sure just yet. It's unlocked when an elemental master provides the ultimate sacrifice. For Lloyd, it happened when he saved his family by giving his life to the evil Lloyd." Hamato started.

Ivy gave him a questioning look.

"How have you people not told her this story yet?" Hamato asked.

"I don't know?" Nya said. "We should soon, it's a great story."

"I guess Kai's sacrifice wasn't ultimate enough yet. But it was close. I've got to get back to Lloyd, everyone get some rest and keep flying away. You've all done well. Your ancestors are proud." Hamato smiled before vanishing.

"Sensei what happened to you?" Cole asked.

"I was attacked by seven shadows. We will tell our tales tomorrow. Right now, let us clean our wounds and go to sleep." Sensei said.

Cole and Jay helped Kai off the floor and followed Wu into the medical bay of the ship.

Back at the Society's castle, many shadows were busy putting out fires and removing rocks from on top of Oroku.

"Hurry, please." Alayne said.

"Yes, princess." The shadows said.

"Your majesty, no one could survive that." One member said.

"My father could." Alayne said.

The Shadows then found the bodies of the two members and threw them aside before continuing to dig. A few more minutes went by when they found Oroku's body.

"No." Alayne cried into Xiao's chest.

Oroku had ten degree burns over all his body and a few if not all his bones were broken. His hair was burned off as well. Seemingly, he was dead.

"Looks like Alayne will be the first queen of the Society." Another member said.

Oroku then coughed and exhaled his breath. Smoke came out of his mouth.

"Father!" Alayne said happily.

"Quickly, someone make the mark of the Shadow and inject him with elixir." A member said.

"No." Oroku said weakly.

"Your majesty, you are dying." The member said.

"I said no. I will not be reduced to a shadow. I have survived greater wounds than this and have healed. I will do so again." Oroku told him.

"But your majesty, with our recent equipment, and our condition to our castle, you may not make it." He said.

"You see!? This is what I have been talking about! We must upgrade ourselves to this new generation or Oroku will die!" Barrac yelled.

The Shadows and members were looking at him.

"Very well…We will upgrade." Oroku said.

"Thank you." Barrac thanked.

"What do we need?" Oroku asked.

"We will need new weapons, medicine, food, and clothing." Barrac said. "But we also need this world's technology. We will need computers, speakers, phones, screens, everything this world has made new to us."

"We can get the first list, but where are we going to get technology?" Alayne asked.

"There is only one man who can us willing or by force. The choice is his." Barrac said.

"Who?" Oroku asked.

"His name…is Cyrus Borg." Barrac said.

***Translated from Japanese: Yurushi, kare ni jihi o motte iru... Kare o sumimasen, kare o yōsha... Rippa kare no jushin o okonaimasu... Haka no batsu... Soshite hi no kurushimi kara kare o hogo shimasu. = Forgive and have mercy upon him... Excuse him and pardon him... Make honorable his reception... Protect him from the punishment of the grave... And the torment of fire.**


	24. Wu vs Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

The night the ninjas were captured was the same night that seven Shadows were sent to kill Wu. Three female and four male Shadows ran through the forest, in search of the Destiny's Bounty. After reaching the edge of the forest, did they finally see the ship.

"A pirate ship?" One asked.

"This world never ceases to amaze and inspire me." Another said.

"Silent!" Said the leader in charge. "We must find the old man and kill him."

"Then why are we wasting our time here? My claws thirst for blood." A female Shadow said as she jumped up to the side of the boat, followed by the others.

All seven of them looked over the rails and saw Sensei Wu meditating. He was sitting down with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and hands on his lap. Lit candles surrounded him. The leader motioned for the other Shadows to move in quietly and so they did. Quiet as the night, the seven Shadows climbed on the deck and circled Wu. Sensei inhaled and then exhaled.

"Sensei Wu, the Society of Ghosts have sentenced—" One started.

In the second that they all blinked, Sensei Wu jumped from his meditation and completely destroyed the Shadow's head with one simple punch. The body fell over as dark blood coated the deck. The Shadows all jumped back and pulled out their various weapons.

"When I heard seven heartbeats, I thought they were my students. But then I realized that two of them have artificial hearts." Wu said. "Now then…Who is next?"

"You will pay for that, old man. For the taking of our brother's life we shall end yours." The female shadow said as claws grew from her fingertips.

"His hands are powerful; I will remove them you while you all strike his heart." The leader said as he gripped the handle of his katana.

"You wouldn't attack me unarmed, would you?" Wu asked.

To answer his question, one Shadow threw multiple throwing knives at Wu, who barely avoided them all.

"I suppose that answers my question." Wu said.

Five Shadows ran forward, while the leader stood back. Before they attacked him, Wu jumped in the air and became a golden tornado. He landed back on the deck and the five shadows were pulled into the vortex. Wu moved around the deck before throwing them all away. Two hit the railings, one flew up to the bridge, one landed on the deck and the last was sent to the sails, but then fell on the deck. All of them broke many bones and laid there. After a few seconds, they all began to get up as their bones healed at a rapid pace. The leader chuckled at Wu from behind.

"You will have to do better than that." He chuckled.

The leader then swung for Sensei's neck, but the old man back flipped behind the Shadow. When he landed, Wu punched his back so hard that his spine shattered. The punch sent the leader flying to the other side of the deck. Wu used Spinjitzu again and traveled up the stairs and to the bridge. The other shadows were following after him. Once he was in the bridge, he ran to the table and grabbed his staff. The Shadow that was thrown up there, jumped down from the ceiling and slashed at Wu with two large knives. Sensei Wu quickly jumped back.

Wu spun his staff around and pointed it at the Shadow. The Shadow retaliated by slashing his knife at the wooden staff. Wu blocked the attacks that the Shadow made and then jumped out the window as the other Shadows ran into the bridge. Wu landed on the deck and the five Shadows present looked down at him. The leader was still healing from his spine crumbling to near dust.

"You think you can beat us with a stick? Ha! Die old man." One male shadow boasted.

He jumped forward, straight at Wu. This Shadow was armed with a double-bladed spear. As he flew down to Wu, sensei jumped up at him. Sensei held both sides of his staff as he jumped. Only feet away from each other now, Sensei twisted one end of his staff and then pulled it outward to reveal a silver katana hidden within. The Shadow only mere inches from him now, sensei swung his blade and cut off the Shadow's head.

The body and head landed on the deck and so did Wu, but he landed on his feet. Wu put the wooden sheath on his back and held his katana with one hand. This was the same katana he and Garmadon fought with the same day the infant Devourer bit Garmadon's hand. Ready to fight again, Wu quirked an eye brow when he heard movement behind him.

Sensei Wu turned around and noticed the body standing up. Once fully up, it started to spin his spear around in his hand, trying to intimidate or scare Wu. Wu looked down at the head and noticed it was still moving. He may have removed it from his shoulders, but the brain was still active. Knowing what to do, Wu simply stabbed the head this time, causing the body to fall over dead.

Wu looked up to the bridge, but noticed that no one was there. He looked around and saw that they all were gone. Wu lowered his guard slightly, and during that time, a female Shadow slashed Wu's back with her claws. Blood stained Wu's kimono as four slash marks were present on his back. Wu grunted and fell on one knee. The Shadow returned and slashed both his arms, causing more scratches and his sleeves to tear off.

She was ready to come back again, but Wu sliced through her stomach this time. The other three jumped down from their hiding place and attacked Wu. The female shadow from before healed in seconds and joined her brother and sisters.

Wu couldn't keep up and was getting punched, stabbed and cut all over his body. Wu tried to use Spinjitzu again, but they grabbed on to him to keep him from spinning. The last male threw Wu on the held his legs, two females then held his arms down and the last female stood over him. She opened her fists and her claws glistened in the moonlight.

"Slash his neck." One female said.

"With pleasure." She replied.

She moved her hand like lightning down to Wu's neck. Wu barely had enough time to throw both Shadow's holding his arms down on top of him to shield himself from the claws. The sister accidently slashed open her sisters back. Wu then pushed all three off him and pulled his legs back. Wu lifted his feet in the air and then brought both down on top of the Shadow's head. He was dazed for a moment and didn't move. Wu did it again and again until he broke his skull and damaged the Shadow's brain. Wu jumped up with two Shadow's flying right towards him. A bolt of lightning cracked through the sky behind them. Wu pointed his blade forward and one Shadow's neck went right through it. Wu punched the other to the ground with his free hand. With the blade, still in her neck, Wu moved his blade upwards, cutting her head in half and then brought the blade back down, cutting the rest of her in half. Wu then stabbed the one he punched in the head, killing her.

Eight claws were dug into Sensei's back and he yelled in pain. The last female Shadow moved her fingers deeper inside Wu's back. Wu, expertly, lifted his katana in the air, and then swung behind his back, cutting her hands off. She fell backwards and Wu staggered forwards. The Shadow jumped up and stood in a battle stance. Wu turned around and saw this.

"I do not need my hands to finish you, old man. Sensei Wu, the Society of Ghosts— "The shadow started.

As before, Wu cut her off by punching her in her head, destroying it. Wu fell to his knees and panted. He looked around and saw six dead bodies on his ship.

"There were seven." Wu whispered.

The leader was behind Wu and he sensed it. Wu slowly stood up from the pain and turned around. The Shadow was far back from Wu and had his katana in hand. He had completely healed from the earlier punch and was smirking underneath his mask.

"They were to tire me and you'd go for the kill." Wu said.

"Yes, but they weren't supposed to die. You have changed your ways." The leader said.

"I haven't killed in a long time, but you made me when one of your brothers attacked my student and then me in your infernal maze." Wu explained.

"You kill without regret, but the Green Ninja does not." The shadow started.

"How do you know this?" Wu asked.

"My masters know all. Hahaha! The Specter will have no trouble in dealing with the Green Ninja." The leader said.

Wu's eyes grew with the mention of that name.

"But it won't matter to you in a few minutes. You will die soon, and if not from me then from bleeding out. But I hope it's me." The leader said.

The Shadow leader grabbed his katana with both hands. Wu lifted his katana with one hand and placed his left hand underneath his right elbow and held it up. The Shadow squinted his eyes and gripped his hilt tighter.

Wu inhaled.

Both warriors stood there, looking at the other for a whole minute. After that minute, Wu and the Shadow slowly started to circle each other at the same time. Not one of them took their eyes off the other. It was silent between them, no one said a word. The only thing that was slightly heard was the small breeze in the wind. Slowly they continued to circle each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Minutes passed by and they both reached the exact same spot where they started.

Fast as lightning, both Wu and the Shadows sprang forward and swung their blades. They both ran past each other and stopped with their backs to one another. Thirty seconds went by and the Shadow leader dropped his sword and fell to the deck. When he landed, his head was cut in two pieces. The Shadows were all dead.

Wu exhaled.

Wu dropped his blade and slowly pulled the hands out from his back. Wu fell on his knees and caught his breath. He looked up when he heard the caw of Zane's falcon. The falcon flew down to Wu and revealed an image of the ninjas being taken by the Shadows to the Society's castle.

"Can you take me there?" Wu asked.

The falcon nodded. After throwing the bodies off the bounty, Wu ran to the bridge, activated the engines and followed the mechanical bird to the Society of Ghost's location.

_**Present**_

"And that's what happened." Wu finished his tale by sewing a final stitch Cole's body.

"Ow!" Cole yelled.

"You have got to stop getting stabbed Cole." Wu joked.

"I would if I knew how, Sensei. Blades just love me." Cole joked.

After Kai had saved everyone from the Society, Sensei Wu put the ship on auto pilot and attended to everyone's wounds. During this time, they told Wu what happened and Wu told them his story. Everyone was amazed at Wu's action but deemed them necessary.

"I know what I did was harsh, but this enemy is far too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Wu said.

"It's find, Sensei." Jay said. "We totally understand."

"Yeah, Sensei. Like I said in our story, I almost killed Oroku, but I hesitated." Kai said.

"I love the kindness in all of your hearts, I do, but hesitation will be your enemy most of your time. I understand that this would have been your first kill, Kai, but if the opportunity comes up again…" Wu said.

"Yes, Sensei." Kai said.

"That goes for all of you." Wu said.

"Yes, Sensei." Everyone else said.

"Tomorrow, we can train in more fatal attacks, but I suggest we all have some dinner and retire for the evening." Wu said.

"It'll be good to get some rest, but we must always stay vigilant." Zane said.

"Sure, sure, but Kai blew up their castle with his fire and took Oroku along too. I think it's safe to say that the Society won't attack soon." Nya said.

"All true, Nya. We may relax, but not too much. Other enemies could still appear." Wu said.

"Like Cryptor." Pixal said.

'Or the Specter.' Wu thought to himself.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry. Who's turn is it to make dinner?" Jay asked.

"Mine!" Cole said as he ran through the door.

Everyone but Ivy groaned.

"What's the matter?" Ivy asked.

"Just say goodbye to taste for tonight." Kai said.

Everyone walked into the dining room as Cole started making dinner. They all talked, made jokes, and laughed during the time. Trying to get their minds away from the Ghosts for a while. As the Ninja and Kunoichi were resting their wounds. Xiao was leading three other Shadows to Ninjago City to capture Cyrus Borg.

**It's been awhile since Wu fought so I glad that I could write him doing it again.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
